


Love In The Fast Lane

by TheHumming6irdWrites (JustAnotherCumberfictionFangirl)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Cumberfiction - Fandom, Cumberfluff - Fandom, Cumbersmut - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Pregnancy, Smut, multi-chapter, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherCumberfictionFangirl/pseuds/TheHumming6irdWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected encounter between Benedict and an OFC in the heat of Malaysia leads to much more. </p><p>(Begins during Benedict’s recent visit March 2014...)</p><p> [COMPLETED]</p><p>Please do not repost or make this work available for downloading on any other site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER ONE

** CHAPTER ONE **

"Calm down" he muttered to himself as he shuffled nervously in front of the mirror.

His mind wandered back to the previous night’s encounter at the welcome party. It had been so hot and humid, and not just because of the tropical Malaysian climate. That woman… _Out of my head I’m busy!_ He cursed to himself.

He closed his eyes and tried to refocus but the butterflies continued to build in his stomach and he began to feel slightly nauseous. He heard the faint sound of the orchestra tuning up and moments later there was a knock at his dressing room door “Mr Cumberbatch, five minutes Sir”. He sighed, drained the remaining whiskey from his glass and headed out into the corridor.

He was met by his PA. “Emily, how the hell did I get myself into this?” he growled. The whiskey had done little to soothe his nerves.

"Because you’re bloody brilliant and red hot property right now!" she laughed. It never ceased to amaze her how modest her uncle was. Here in front of her stood one of the most in demand actors, applauded for his work by both critics and fans alike. On top of that he was a genuinely lovely guy. He had an amazing sense of humour, with a truly mischievous streak at times. She laughed to herself thinking back to watching him on the red carpet at the Oscars the other month. It had looked like a puppy had been let loose for it’s first ever run in a field! He was dashing about everywhere and genuinely star struck meeting some of the biggest stars in Hollywood.  She later told him it had been like feeding Tigger with a huge bag of sweets and letting him loose in public to which they’d had a good laugh. But that was one of the reasons she respected him so much. He’d worked damn hard to get to where he was now, why shouldn’t he enjoy it?

"Take a deep breathe Ben and go dazzle them with your charm" Emily encouraged as the stage manager ushered Ben to take his position.

"I’ll see you on the other side!" Ben muttered, smoothing down his Spencer Hart jacket with its comedy ‘Cumberbatch 8’ attached to the back, and walking to the side of the stage.

………………………..

It seemed to go by in a flash. Before he knew it he was thanking the audience and striding off stage before practically ripping his jacket off.

"Bloody hell is it just me or was it hot out there?" Tiny beads of perspiration were beginning to form on his forehead and he wiped them away with his large hand. "I need a shower before the party" he told Emily as he tugged at his tie.

She nodded but directed his gaze over to a short man waiting in the corner. “That man would like a quick word” she told him apologetically “well done out there by the way. You smashed it!”

Ben grinned, straightened his tie a little and walked over to the gentleman with a shock of white hair. He instantly recognized him as the CEO of Formula 1, Bernie Ecclestone.

"Fantastic job tonight Benedict! Sorry, do you mind me calling you Benedict?" Bernie held out his hand in greeting. "My name’s Bernie. I represent Formula 1 around the world”.

"Yes, I’ve seen you on the television. It’s a pleasure to meet you”. He smiled “And Benedict, Ben, either’s fine with me. To be honest, if you knew some of the names I’ve been called over the years you’d realise I answer to pretty much anything!" Ben laughed.

Bernie hooted “A little birdie told me you’re attending the next race here in Malaysia as a guest of the Mercedes AMG team? I was wondering if you’d consider interviewing the drivers on the podium after the race. I was so impressed with your presenting skills this evening”

"Wow, really?” Ben replied, trying to hide his excitement “That would be fantastic! I’ll be honest, it’’ll be the first race I’ve ever been to, unless you count one when I was little at Silverstone. But I’m a huge fan of the sport”.

“Brilliant. Well, I’ll let you go and enjoy what’s left of your evening and I’ll get my people to work out the details with Emily. Thanks again. Have a great night” Bernie shook his hand once more and left. Ben immediately pulled his tie off, and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his white dress shirt as he and Emily strolled back towards his dressing room.

“Right. I’m grabbing that shower Emily. Can you make sure I’m not disturbed please?”

“No problem Ben. And great job again tonight”

Emily closed the door leaving Ben alone in the dressing room. He made quick work of stripping off, thankful to feel the cool breeze of the air-conditioning as it hit his naked body. He strode into the en-suite bathroom and turned on the shower, humming softly to himself. Adrenaline mixed with relief flooded his body and he allowed his mind to wander back to the previous night as he stepped into the refreshing shower. The woman…

 _The venue had been spectacular._ _The_ _Carcosa_ _Seri Negara was a luxurious hotel complex comprised of two majestic mansions set amongst lush gardens and occupying an enviable hilltop position in the heart of Kuala Lumpur. It was steeped in history and Ben had immediately fell in love with the surroundings._ _He’d smiled dutifully as the press took their obligatory photos on the steps leading up to the larger of the two mansions and breathed in the heady scent of rose and hibiscus. He had only arrived in the country a few days earlier but he was already_ _fascinated by the sights, sounds and smells of the bustling metropolis with_ _it’s_ _eclectic mix of colonial, traditional Asian and modern architecture._

_He turned and adjusted his tan linen jacket and absentmindedly corrected his glasses as he made his way up the steps. Damn humidity, the glasses kept sliding down his nose. He made a mental note not to wear them again while he was in Malaysia. He strode purposefully into the party and was immediately greeted by several people. He made polite conversation as he surveyed the room. It was a peculiar mixture of executives, professional sports men and women, and a smattering of celebrities from film and music. He still got nervous at these kind of gatherings and he desperately searched for a familiar face. His friend and colleague Daniel Brühl walked over to him with an outstretched hand. “Here you go mate. You look like you need this”. Daniel handed him a glass of champagne. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”_

_Ben contorted his face into a look of confusion “I still can’t believe they asked **me** to present the whole thing! I mean, it’s a serious award ceremony for major sports stars. Clearly they missed my antics at the Oscars!” he guffawed._

_“I reckon that’s why they asked you. They knew you’d be a laugh” Daniel snorted. “Don’t worry, you’ll be a star as always”._

_Just then, Felicitas, Daniel’s girlfriend appeared. “What are you two naughty boys sniggering at?” she questioned, winking at Ben and planting a lingering kiss on Daniel’s cheek._

_“Nothing darling” laughed Daniel his eyes starting to cloud over with desire as he looked the stunning model up and down._

_Ben sensed the mood change and excused himself, hyper aware of not wanting to become a gooseberry._

_God, he missed having a partner. Someone to share all these amazing experiences with. Someone to come home to after a long tiring day. Sure there had been dalliances over the past few years. He was only human after all. But no-one came close to matching his expectations or would put up with his workaholic nature._

_He sighed and downed his champagne, the cold bubbles stinging the back of his throat. He grabbed another glass from a passing waiter and walked towards the rear of the room, smiling and saying “hi” to several guests in the process. Everyone seemed to be with someone and he rapidly began to feel conspicuous in his solitude. He suddenly had an overwhelming desire to escape and spotted a set of patio doors. He marched over and swung one of the doors open._

_It all happened so fast._

_An unexpected gust of wind flew through him and propelled the door out of his grip, causing it to swing open violently. Then the sound of the door hitting something, a female voice cursing “FUCK ME!” loudly, followed by an even louder moan and several more expletives. Ben looked around in the moonlight, and tried to focus. Those damn glasses had slipped down again._

_Before he was able to speak the woman staggered in front of him._

_“What the hell did you do that for?” she cursed, her hands obscuring her face as she rubbed her nose and grimaced._

_“I.. am so… so sorry” Ben stuttered, taken aback by this woman’s_ _attitude. “I just went to open the door and the wind must’ve caught it. God, are you… okay? I am truly sorry” he started towards her._

 _“No I’m not okay! It bloody hurt!” she scolded_ _“urgh_ _, I… feel… dizzy”._

_The woman unexpectedly lurched towards Ben and he found himself holding up her semiconscious body. He looked around in desperation and spotted a cushioned wicker bench. He lifted her up easily in his muscular arms, carried her over and lay her down onto the bench. Then he removed his jacket, rolling it up to prop up her head as she mumbled something incoherent. He frowned as he took in the sight in front of him._

_She was petite, he estimated her to be a little over 5ft without heels, and slightly built. That wasn’t to say she lacked curves. Her purple silk gown clung to them in all the right places, and despite himself something began to stir in his groin._

_Dammit Cumberbatch, control yourself he warned himself. She’s nearly unconscious and it’s your fault!_

_Her pale, creamy skin was spattered with freckles, glistening slightly from the humidity and her long auburn hair cascaded over her face, concealing it like a veil. He let out an involuntary groan. He did so like redheads._

_“What… happened?” came a soft English voice with a faint accent, quite distinct from the voice that had greeted him not two minutes earlier. The woman started to sit up and thought better of it “my nose… is… killing me!”_

_“I beat you up with a door!” Ben replied, trying to regain his composure “Quite accidentally I hasten to add. Here, let me take a look. You’d probably best see a doctor though, just in case. You went a bit funny and nearly passed out and you can’t be too careful with a head injury”._

_He leant over and gently moved her hair from over her face, his lithe fingers briefly touching her warm forehead and revealing what looked like the start of two black eyes and a red puffy nose._

_"Bloody hell. I really am sorry. Your face is going to be a bit of a mess for a few days. I hope you didn’t have any photo-shoots planned!” he joked, immediately regretting it as she winced with pain whilst once again attempting to sit upright._

_“Ha me? Yeah right!” she laughed, obviously trying to regain her composure. Her full lips pouted momentarily “Why would anyone photograph me?”_

_He noticed the laughter leave her voice and her head dropped again. She sighed, and then looked up towards him, barely able to open her eyes._

_“Listen don’t worry about it. To be honest, I was in a world of my own out here. I’d come outside to try to calm my nerves. I don’t normally get to come to things like this but my boss decided not to come at the last minute and we had a raffle at work to win the ticket. I was the ‘lucky’ winner!”_

_She sarcastically_ _emphasised_ _the word ‘lucky’ with her fingers and laughed once more, the warmth having returned to her voice._

_Ben laughed. Despite their awkward introduction he was strangely enjoying this woman’s company more than he’d enjoyed anyone’s for some time._

_She seemed, dare he say it, normal?_

_Sh_ _e wasn’t blushing and stuttering or asking him when the next series of Sherlock would be filmed. It was difficult to guess her age in the dim light of the courtyard but there was a certain air of maturity about her that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He opened his mouth, about to ask her name, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening again. It was Emily._

_“Ah, there you are!” she exclaimed “we’ve been looking for you everywhere. The_ _organiser’s_ _wanted a quick word before…” her voice trailed off as she noticed the woman looking decidedly worse for wear sat behind him on the bench._

_She rolled her eyes and beckoned him towards her “what’s going on here or should I not ask?” she whispered._

_Ben quickly explained._

_Emily set to work. The last thing she needed was some woman going to the newspapers selling some cock and bull story about Benedict. She knew how the tabloid press worked and her uncle had worked too damn hard to be dragged through the mud over an accident._

_“Okay. You go on in and I’ll sort this out. She’ll probably need to see a doctor”._

_“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Erm, are you sure you can handle it. I really don’t mind staying” he bit his lip, slightly annoyed that they had been discovered._ _Emily was an amazing P.A. but it sometimes felt like she was his mum. Nevertheless, perhaps she was right. He did need to go through a couple of things before the award ceremony. He’d do that quickly then come straight back, he decided, and hopefully get to chat some more._

_He waved over at the woman and said “see you soon”. She half-heartedly waved back._

_Once inside he found the_ _organiser’s_. _He was polite and made small talk but his mind kept straying, thinking about the woman’s dewy porcelain skin and the way her hips jutted out provocatively as she lay on the bench, the skirt of her dress riding up slightly to reveal the beginning of her toned thighs. There was that stirring again. STOP IT!_

_He made his excuses as quickly as he politely could._

_Sometimes good manners sucked!_

_He strode purposefully back across the dance floor to the patio doors, took a deep breath, muttered to himself “don’t mess this up” and stepped outside._

_The courtyard was empty..._

Ben snarled as he came back to reality, his disappointment that she’d left returning once more.

The cool water pounded his back and he looked down realising he was gripping his aroused cock tightly and began to take out his frustration at the turn of events by pumping his hand back and forth along its shaft. He thought again about her glistening skin, moist from the heat and her full pouting lips. He imagined the same lips around his cock and moaned loudly as his hand instinctively picked up speed. When he recalled that sneaky glimpse of thigh it sent him over the edge and he exploded, leaning against the shower cubicle to steady himself as his knees trembled involuntarily.

The sound of his phone ringing reminded him that he needed to get ready for the after party. He heaved a sigh as he quickly towelled himself off, got dressed and went to meet Emily, trying to put the woman out of his mind once more.

 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

_I can’t believe he just ran off!_

She watched the scene between the man and the woman unfold through her swollen eyes. She couldn’t make out what was said but the woman had arrived, said something to him and he’d run off. Bizarrely, given the events of the evening so far she’d felt a strange sense of disappointment. Yet she couldn’t quite put her finger on exactly why.

Yes, she might have been entranced by the mysterious man’s deep baritone voice. She guessed that even if she hadn’t been concussed she might have gone a little weak at the sound of it. But she hadn’t even been able to make out anything else about him other than the fact that he’d towered over her as she lay on the bench. That really wasn’t saying much though as most people were taller than her. His face had been cast in shadow and to be honest she’d struggled to focus her eyes properly after the knock to her head. She thought he had glasses but before she’d had chance to get a better look he’d disappeared.

Typical.

Now she sat with an ice pack on her swollen nose, her head pounding and her eyesight fuzzy. In fairness the woman had tended to her well. Within seconds of the man leaving she’d overheard the woman on her mobile phone and moments later there was a first aider checking her injuries and handing her the ice pack. It stung at first but she could finally feel it starting to numb the pain slightly.

The woman walked over. “Hi, I’m Emily. So what’s the damage?”

“The first aider thinks it’s just bruising but suggested going to hospital to get it checked out just in case. To be honest I just want to go back to the hotel. We have a really great medical team that travels with us. I’ll get Ian to have a look at me when I get in”.

Emily looked puzzled. “Medical team?”

“Sorry, yes I work for a sports team and we travel en-masse so we have pretty much everything we need at the hotel. If you could just call me a taxi that’d be a big help. I can’t see the numbers on my mobile phone properly!”

  
“Are you sure?” Emily looked a little dubious. “I’d feel happier calling you an ambulance”

“Honestly, I just want to get out of this dress and into my bed. I’ve got a busy week ahead of me. I don’t have time for hospital. Seriously, Ian will make sure I’m ok”.

  
“Ok. If you’re certain. Give me a minute...”

Emily called reception and a few minutes later the first aider returned and escorted the two woman slowly around the outside of the building to the car park where the taxi was waiting. Emily helped her into the car shaking her head, bid her farewell and walked back towards the hotel.

 _God, anyone would think I’d done this on purpose,_ she sighed.

The taxi driver weaved in and out of the traffic towards her hotel. The ice pack was starting to melt in the sweltering heat and she began to feel the pounding sensation return.

Great.

Of all the times for something like this to happen.

Her work schedule couldn’t be any more hectic. She frowned and shook her head, immediately regretting the sudden movement.

  
The taxi pulled into the grounds of her hotel. She tried to pay the driver who told her it had already been taken care of.

Thankful, she staggered into the hotel, savouring the feel of the air conditioning as it cooled her feverish skin.

The receptionist stared as she walked towards the lift.

“Are you ok Madame?” he called out.

“Just a bit of an accident, I’ll be fine” she muttered and stepped into the lift, pressing the button for the team’s designated floor and tilting her head back on the cold mirrored tile of the interior.

All she wanted was to crawl into bed but she knew she needed to get checked out, if only to get some painkillers. The lift pinged and she jumped, looking hazily at the floor number. Thankfully she could just make it out and it was hers. She walked back to her room trying to unlock her mobile to ring Ian but her eyes started to blur again. She set the mobile down on the dressing table and sat on the edge of the bed.

 _Shit_.

  
There was a faint knock on her door. _Who the hell was that?_

  
She walked unsteadily to the door and tried to look through the peep hole but she was fighting a losing battle. Not only would she have to balance on her tiptoes but she probably wouldn’t be able to focus anyway!

  
She opened the door gingerly. She could just about make out her boss in the hallway.  
“I thought it was you I saw downstairs. Why are you back so...?”

Aldo’s voice trailed off as he noticed her face “Merda! What the hell happened to you Lee?” he exclaimed.

  
“I got into a fight with a door. I was just going to ask Ian to take a quick look but I couldn’t unlock my phone to ring him”

  
“I’ll get him right away. I think he might be downstairs in the bar. Go and sit down and I’ll get Penelope to sit with you”.

  
Lee sank back onto the bed with her head resting up against the pillows. She closed her eyes and thought back to the earlier encounter. She started to feel bad for the way she’d spoken to the stranger with the intriguing voice. He’d been nothing but charming. So apologetic and had seemed genuinely concerned.

Well, at least until that woman Emily arrived and he’d ran off!

She wondered what their relationship was.

She hadn’t seemed to be jealous that he’d been outside with another woman but there had definitely been an air of annoyance in the way she’d spoken to Lee.

  
There was a tap on the door and she heard Aldo’s wife Penelope’s voice whispering “Honey, how are you feeling? Aldo’s just called Ian. He’s on his way up now”

  
“I want to get out of this dress and into something more comfortable before they get here” Lee replied. “Would you mind grabbing my pyjamas?”

  
“Of course darling. Here you go. That dress really does look stunning on you though. What a pity you never got to enjoy the whole night!” Penelope sighed “You never know, you might’ve grabbed yourself a handsome young man finally, dressed like that. All work and no play makes Lee a lonely lady”.

  
Lee eased the pyjama top over her head, grimacing as the fabric rubbed against her nose. She unzipped her dress, letting the purple silk slide to the floor and quickly but not particularly steadily pulled on her pyjama bottoms.

She sighed, thinking once more of the earlier events and whether she’d missed yet another chance as Penelope suggested.

Don’t be stupid Lee, had he not concussed you he’d probably just have walked right past you.

She had a tendency to feel invisible at social events. She put it down to her diminutive height but others always commented that she had a habit of seeking out quiet areas away from the hubbub.

  
_Anyway, you never even saw his face!_

  
There was another knock at the door and Ian appeared with Aldo by his side.  
“Blimey Lee, that’s a right pair of shiners you’ve got there! Let’s take a closer look”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Lee woke late the following morning. She sat up, momentarily forgetting the events of the previous evening but then a dull throb reminded her and she let out a low groan.

She cautiously got out of bed and walked to the en suite, thankful at least that her vision had improved.

Ian was a genius!

Over the years he’s seen many traumatic head injuries and knew several tricks to reduce the swelling. He’d reassured her it wasn’t serious.

Just a nasty knock.

She still got a shock when she looked in the mirror. Her usually pale skin was mottled purple around her left eye and her right one was pink. Both were still quite puffy and the bridge of her nose was red and swollen. Ian had told her she was lucky she hadn’t broken it, judging by the rest of her face.

She didn’t _feel_ particularly lucky at that moment though.

  
She walked out into the lounge area and spotted Penelope curled up on the sofa.

Bless her, she really was a good friend.

  
Penelope must’ve sensed Lee looking at her and opened her eyes lazily, initially squinting then widening as she surveyed her friend’s puffy face.

  
“Oh Lee! The swelling has gone down so much.” Penelope smiled “Don’t get me wrong, it’s still a mess but seriously it’s nowhere near as bad as last night! How are you feeling though?”

  
“Better than I did last night. It does hurt still but nowhere near as much!”

  
“Well that’s good. Listen, I’ve told Aldo in no uncertain terms that you are not to rush back to work. Take a few days off. Relax and let the swelling go down properly.”

  
Lee groaned. She hadn’t come all this way to sit on her backside.

“I’ll take the rest of today off and see how I am in the morning...”

  
“Lee listen to me. You are no good to the team if you’re not 100 per cent. Ian won’t clear you to work anyway until he’s confident your eyesight is ok and the swelling goes down. He said he’s drop by later and I’m to let him know when you wake up.”

She jumped up then and padded over to the telephone.

  
Lee listened as Penelope described her face in all its glorious Technicolor to Ian. When she got off the phone she told Lee that he’d said he’d pop in before dinner and that she should relax, keep dosed up with painkillers and continue applying the soothing ice packs in the meantime. Penelope run her a bath and after some persuasion left her to have a soak.

  
Lee stripped off and sank gratefully into the warm, fragrant bubbles and breathed deeply, allowing some of the knots that had built up in her neck to untangle.

As she pushed her hair gingerly away from her eyes a memory came back to her from the previous night.

She recalled the mysterious man had done the same.

His hand had felt warm and soothing against her brow and she found herself wondering once again who he was and why he’d left so abruptly.

Then she suddenly remembered lying on a bench and wondered how she’d got there. She imagined him helping her over to it, the same hand that had touched her forehead probably supporting her waist and she flushed at the thoughts that crept into her mind.

God, it had been _so_ long since anyone had touched her.

His rich baritone voice rang again in her memory as she replayed their brief exchange and subconsciously her hands moved down her body and between her thighs.

She started to rub herself imagining him whispering sweet nothings in her ear in that sexy voice whilst he gently stroked her skin, from her forehead down to her eager lips, allowing her to briefly suck his index finger.

Then his hands continued down to her neck and onto her breasts, feather-light caresses driving her wild. She quivered involuntarily as she imagined his fingers tracing around her erect nipples, squeezing each one gently and moving his mouth from her ear to lick each nipple in turn, humming quietly as he did so.

His fingers continued along her stomach in their pursuit of hidden treasure, and finally arrived at the soft warm mound between her legs.

Lee let out a moan as his fingers grazed the soft skin at the top of her thigh and then, without warning she felt a finger pass over her clit and plunge deep inside her.

“Oh, fuck!” she cried out as the finger slid in and out, slowly at first before being joined by a second one. Then his thumb joined the party, rubbing her clit until it pulsed. “ _Come for me_ ” the deep voice growled inside her head.

No longer sure what was real and what was fantasy, her orgasm came swiftly, crashing over her in waves of delicious release.

Lee let out a satisfied gasp and opened her eyes.

Looking down to where her hands were resting she blushed at the effect this stranger had had on her.

Stupid really. She didn’t know his name or even what he looked like! She was in a strange city with millions of people, hundreds of hotels and other than knowing he had a deep English accent, she had absolutely zero to go on.

Forget him, she told herself.

Remember, he hit you in the face with a door, even if he didn’t do it on purpose!

She tentatively touched her left eye as a reminder, feeling the throbbing puffy skin. That did the trick. Regaining her composure, she quickly washed herself and then drained the bath.

She dried off and dressed in some comfortably cool linen trousers and a vest top.

Her stomach rumbled loudly and she realised she hadn’t eaten anything since dinner the previous day. Looking at the clock she shook her head in disbelief. It was nearly 2 o’clock in the afternoon. She didn’t fancy dealing with the inevitable stares that would have greeted her in her present state if she’d left the hotel room, so she ordered a large bowl of pasta and a platter of fruit from room service.

She paced back and forth until it arrived then devoured the lot. After taking her next dose of medication she relaxed on the sofa with her iPad and read.

Later that evening Ian checked in on her as promised. After assessing her eyesight, which thankfully had now returned to normal, he advised taking another day off and resting while the remaining swelling subsided.

  
“But I’m bored already.” Lee complained grumpily.

It was true. Her hectic work schedule left little time for sitting around most of the year, and she liked it that way. It took her mind off being alone. Sure there were days off here and there, but she usually just slept, read or caught up on movies and TV shows that she inevitably missed because of all the travelling.

“Plus the team needs me. It’s Thursday tomorrow and we’ve still got a ton of work to be done in order to be ready for practice”.

  
Ian sighed. He knew how much she loved her job and he also knew she wouldn’t stop pestering him until he conceded.

“Okay, okay. I’ll tell Aldo you can, but only on one condition. If you start feeling dizzy or anything you _must_ promise to tell Aldo or a colleague straight away.”

  
“I promise” Lee squealed, hugging Ian in delight.

  
“Okay, okay. But on your head be it” he muttered.

  
“No pun intended I guess?” Lee quipped and they both laughed.

  
After Ian had left she brushed her teeth, took her next dose of painkillers and got into bed, switching on the TV.

The Laureus Award ceremony was due to begin shortly and she always enjoyed watching it.

As the opening music began she felt her eyes closing and she started to drift off to the distant sound of a beautifully deep baritone voice.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE

 

The next couple of days passed by quickly for Ben. He enjoyed some sightseeing but mainly relaxed by the pool reading scripts for potential projects that his agent had forwarded to him. Now, late Friday evening he was sat in his hotel suite dressed in his favourite red board shorts and a white t shirt, nursing a glass of whiskey and flicking through the TV channels absentmindedly.

He’d been trying his best to forget about the woman at the party. After all, it was highly unlikely that their paths would cross again. But for some reason he found his mind kept drifting back to that night, imagining what might have happened had he not hit her with the door.

He laughed despite himself at the irony of the situation.

Here he was, a supposedly highly sought after eligible bachelor, alone in his hotel room, fantasising about a woman he’d spoken to for no more than five minutes and who hadn’t even given any indication of mutual attraction. What’s more, if she walked past him in the street he doubted he’d be able to even pick her out, given that most of her face had been distorted. That is, of course, unless she just happened to still be sporting two black eyes and that purple dress.

Damn. That dress! It had fit her like a glove and the colour had complimented her skin tone perfectly. _Good grief man, pull it together. You’re starting to become obsessed_ he warned himself.

The knock at his door pulled him back to reality. He padded barefoot across the luxurious carpet, opening the door to find Emily waiting patiently with the latest Press.

After going through the newspapers together, she helped him pick out his outfit for the following day.

“It’s about an hour drive to the circuit so we’ll need to leave here by midday at the latest if you want to catch the practice session” Emily noted as she nodded approval at Ben’s choice of grey linen shorts “You’ll be eating in the Paddock Club then you’ll get to go down to the Mercedes garage to watch the qualifying session at 4pm and afterwards there will be an informal meet and greet with the drivers and their team”.

“Sounds fantastic. I really can’t wait you know” Ben grinned like an excited schoolboy. “Daniel’s been pestering me to watch a live race ever since we worked together last year.”

His friend had just finished working on Rush when the two of them started filming The Fifth Estate and had still been channeling Niki Lauda when they first met “I think his excitement must’ve rubbed off on me” he laughed.

“Well it should be a great couple of days” Emily grinned. “I should warn you though, the weather forecast says it will be even hotter tomorrow and the humidity looks like it will be off the scale”.

“Oh great. I can’t stop sweating as it is!” he grumbled as he decided on a white T shirt with a deer print. He also dug out his favourite black cap just in case. Humidity was no friend to his already unruly curls.

“Stop moaning” She laughed “you’ll be fine. It did say it might be a little windy out at the circuit so just do me a favour. Try not to hit anyone with any doors and we’ll be fine!” she joked.

It was the first time Emily had mentioned that night.

When he’d got back to the courtyard and found it empty he’d looked around desperately for the two of them in case they’d gone inside and he’d missed them. But when he eventually found Emily she’d brusquely told him that the woman had insisted on getting a taxi back to her hotel and that apparently she knew some doctor.

He’d been incredulous, angry even that Emily had just let her leave on her own. He’d asked her what the woman’s name was, unable to hide his disappointment that she’d left so suddenly.

Emily had raised an eyebrow inquisitively, evidently surprised that he didn’t know.

Frustratingly she hadn’t bothered to ask, nor knew where the mystery woman was staying.

Ben spent the rest of the evening drowning his sorrows in the company of a bottle of champagne and was pretty wasted by the time the party came to a close. He was ashamed to admit he’d been rather unpleasant to Emily as they’d driven back to the hotel, snapping at her when she'd tried to make small talk.

Months and months of loneliness and sexual frustration had spilled angrily out of him and his poor niece had been the innocent verbal punch bag for his tangled emotions.

He’d apologised profusely the following day of course and Emily had graciously accepted without further question. And they hadn’t spoken about it since. Until now.

“That woman must hate me” he mused.

“That woman probably has people queuing up to interview her about being attacked by Benedict Cumberbatch!” Emily sneered. “I keep expecting some tabloid hack to ring for a statement”.

Ben’s jaw dropped and he looked stunned.

“Sorry Ben, but you must realise what it’s like out there? Everyone wants a piece of you right now and the newspapers will go to extraordinary lengths to get a story. _Any_ _story!_ ” she emphasised.

“But it wasn’t like that.” He muttered “she was… just… well, normal”.

“Well, hopefully she was and we won’t hear anything more about it.” Emily got up.  

“Right. I’m off to bed, I’m exhausted and we’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Me too. I’ll see you in the morning. Sleep well”

Ben waved her out and then undressed and slipped naked under the smooth Egyptian cotton sheets. It was far too warm for pyjamas.

His mind replayed the conversation and he sighed, acutely aware of the dark side of fame. After tossing and turning for what seemed like an eternity he finally fell into a deep slumber.

………………….

The drive to Sepang was uneventful. Ben sank into the comfortable seats of the chauffeur driven silver Mercedes, whilst idly watching the impressive scenery pass by.

When they arrived at the circuit they were greeted by a chaperone who escorted their party towards the Paddock Club and handed out V.I.P. passes. Ben stopped to sign autographs and posed for photographs, always happy to meet his fans.

Once inside they enjoyed a sumptuous lunch washed down with several glasses of champagne and by the time they made their way towards the pit lane he was feeling more than a little intoxicated.

The smells and sounds inside the Mercedes garage were quite unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Both race cars emitted a low purring sound as the drivers went through their final checks. The scent of heated rubber, brake fluid and petrol permeated the air as the mechanics and pit crews set about preparing for the start of the qualification session. It had already been delayed for nearly an hour due to the torrential rain which comes with such a tropical climate and he detected an increasing impatience amongst the team. Banks of monitors displayed video feed from different parts of the circuit as the technical crew gave instructions through their headsets, warning of danger areas on the circuit where the track was still perilously wet.

It was fascinating to watch so many people bustling around in such a confined space. Ben tried not to get in the way whilst attempting to absorb everything that was happening around him. He was struck by the size of the cars, much smaller than you would imagine yet designed with cutting edge technology. They were seriously sexy with their sleek, elegant curves. _Ah those curves…_

A concerto of revving engines brought his thoughts abruptly back to the cars signaling that qualification had begun. He watched Lewis Hamilton and Nico Rosberg leave the garage to set their first lap times and then went over to the monitor to watch.

The sound of the other cars as they came in and out of the pits thrilled him and he started asking one of the engineers question after question, determined to get as much as he possibly could out of the experience.

He watched as the pit crew gathered in the pit lane, ready to change Hamilton’s tyres. Their sleek silver grey overalls, metallic helmets and mirrored goggles shone in the intermittent sunlight, momentarily dazzling him. They were lightning fast, dynamic and yet graceful in their well-choreographed dance around the car despite the ground being suffused with rain.

He watched intently as the man with the pneumatic wheel gun nearest to him set about unlocking the tyre ready for another crew member to remove it and replace it with a new one, then the man with the wheel gun pounced cat-like, securing the tyre once more. This all happened in the blink of an eye as the rattling noise from the wheel gun reverberated in his ears. He found it oddly breathtaking.

As qualifying continued he was able to stroll along the paddock and chat to some of the other teams. Everyone made him feel really welcome and he found the buzz in each garage utterly thrilling. Watching as several drivers returned to the pits with badly damaged cars or in some cases completely car-less put into perspective just how dangerous the sport could be.  Towards the end of the hour he returned to the Mercedes garage and watched as the pit crew began to change Rosberg’s tyres for the final time. Once again he was struck by the speed and dexterity needed to work in this high pressured environment and the boy in him wished he could have a go.

Qualification drew to a close with Hamilton claiming the pole position despite worsening weather conditions and his team mate Rosberg taking third position. The air in the garage was jubilant. The engineers high-fived each other and the pit crew patted each other on the back cheering for the cameras. Ben was overjoyed to be part of the moment and hugged everyone in sight, much to their surprise. He got the distinct feeling that other guests weren’t quite so hands on but he didn’t care.

The pit crew walked past him to a row of seats and he noticed that one of them was much shorter than the rest. Recognising his yellow gloves he realised it was one of the men who used the wheel gun. He hadn’t noticed it during the qualification, probably because the man had been crouching on the ground waiting for the car to arrive.

_It must be nerve racking on that track waiting for an F1 car to come careering towards you at 50 mph_ he mused.

When they started to remove their protective headgear he saw an opportunity to find out more about how it must feel and strode towards them. As he drew closer, the short guy was fumbling with his googles and his yellow gloves slipped out of his hand to the floor.

Ben hastily picked them up, sensing an opportunity to start a conversation. As he rose from the ground he stretched out his arm to pass the gloves back to the man.

“Thanks!” came a soft voice and he stared in disbelief as the crew member lifted the helmet to reveal a mass of auburn hair and the ghost of two black eyes.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR

_What was this guy’s problem?_ Lee thought as the man in front of her stood staring, mouth open in shock.

If there was one thing that _really_ pissed her off it was chauvinists like this one who couldn’t get their head around a woman working in Formula 1, much less being part of a pit crew.

It wasn’t the first time this had happened but it still got to her. In fact it was the only aspect of her work that annoyed her.

Despite the number of vastly experienced female engineers and mechanics throughout the world, Formula 1 remained very much male dominated and Lee had had to work her arse off to get where she was now, fighting so much prejudice to finally be promoted to the pit crew.

She thought back to when she was young, helping her dad fix cars in his garage, knowing even then that she would eventually become a mechanic. She used to watch F1 races as she tidied her bedroom and her mum would often end up shouting in frustration when it was time for Lee to come downstairs for dinner because she was so engrossed in the adrenalin fuelled action on the TV.

At fifteen years of age her career advisor had laughed when she’d told him she wanted to work in Formula 1. He’d smirked, telling her it wasn’t the greatest aspiration to want to be a pit girl. When she’d realised he thought she wanted to be one of those women who wear next to nothing on the starting grid it had taken every ounce of self-control not to punch him right there in his office!

Over the next few years the reality set in that if she was ever to achieve her goal she had to be _the_ best.

She worked day and night both in the garage and at university, impressing her sponsors at the Williams F1 team during her secondment and being head-hunted when she’d graduated with a first class Honours degree in Motorsport Engineering.

She worked for Williams for twelve years as a mechanic even though she was vastly overqualified, purely because she loved her work so much, but when the opportunity had arisen to move to Mercedes AMG with an offer to train as a pit crew member she’d jumped at the chance. There had been more than a few raised eyebrows when she’d first joined the crew but now, five years later she was just one of the guys, respected by both the drivers and her peers.

So, this man, standing gawping down at her like he’d never seen a woman, let alone a woman mechanic, gave her the same urge she’d had at fifteen in the careers office.

She sighed as she stood up and snapped sarcastically “Yes. I’m a woman! You can stop staring now” then stomped off towards the locker room before he had time to respond, pulling the top half of her overall down and revealing a white vest top underneath.

She tied the arms around her waist into a makeshift belt, relieved to finally get some fresh air to her sweat slicked body after the oppressive heat outside and proceeded to store her helmet and gloves in her locker.

As she walked back into the garage she noticed the man surrounded by her fellow colleagues on the far side near the pit lane.

They were like little kids, literally fighting with each other to be the first to get a photo taken with him.

She leant against the rear wall, observing the circus unfolding in front of her, not quite able to believe what she was seeing.

Who the hell was this guy? He was tall and slim built yet she sensed a muscular frame lurking beneath. His skin was pale, freckled like her own and flushed from the heat.

Although not conventionally handsome she had to admit his features _were_ striking. She watched as he posed with each of them, pulling funny faces and sometimes pointing at them.

 _He must be some big deal_.

The crew only got like this when it was a big star.

She studied his face. The black cap he’d put on was obscuring his eyes but she noticed that in between photos he kept looking around as if he was searching for something. Or someone.

Probably looking for his publicist to rescue him from all the fangirling.

Seriously, these were grown men!

She couldn’t hear what was being said but despite herself she began to feel a little sorry for him, being surrounded by such hysteria.

As if by coincidence, a circuit employee walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. He held his hands up in what looked like an apology and waved goodbye, walking off down the pit lane.

Lee rejoined the crew and set about tidying up. Being part of the pit crew was not a job in itself. They were all mechanics first and foremost and pit stops were merely a small yet exhilarating part of their day to day duties. The hours after qualifying were usually spent preparing in minute detail everything for the race and, if one of their drivers crashed they were often still in the garage into the early hours of the morning getting everything ready to repair the car. It was exhausting work at times and her crazy, unpredictable work schedule was partly why she had yet to find that special someone.

Luckily for her, today was a good day. Despite the rain, the drivers had managed to keep the cars in one piece so they only needed to change the tyres and refuel before the cars were ready to be locked in Parc Fermé.

This was particularly good news as it was Matt, the chief mechanics, birthday and they’d arranged to go for a couple of drinks in the circuit’s hospitality suite to celebrate.

Lee had a quick shower, slicked her wet hair back and dressed in the obligatory black shorts and grey Lycra Mercedes team shirt. She didn’t bother with make-up, partly because her face was still a little sore and partly because she just couldn’t be bothered.

When she arrived at the suite, she grabbed a drink and joined a table made up of colleagues past and present. Even though she was the only woman she felt completely at ease. She loved the camaraderie that they all shared. Despite the intense competition on race weekends they were all friends away from their respective garages. Lee enjoyed some lighthearted banter with her old boss and former pit crew before excusing herself to go to the bar. She had just ordered herself another vodka when a deep, resonant voice behind her made her jump.

“Why do you keep running away from me?”

Lee recognised the voice immediately. It belonged to the stranger from the party.

Her heart pounded and she cursed not bothering to dry her hair or apply some make up. She took a breath and turned around slowly, attempting a seductively nonchalant expression.

But her face dropped as she was finally able to put a face to the voice that she’d been fantasising about for the past four days.

_It was him?_

Stood in front of her was the V.I.P. from the garage.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

CHAPTER FIVE

 

She just stood staring at him!

Ben opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t think of a single damn word to say. That had never really happened to him before and he didn’t like it one bit. _Say something!_ A voice in his head screamed at him. _Anything!_

“Erm.. H.. Hi!” he stuttered. _Great, really eloquent._

“Um… hi” she stammered shuffling uncomfortably.

 _Wow, this was not going quite how he’d hoped it would_.

To be honest, when she’d taken her helmet off in the garage he’d been totally lost for words then as well.

She’d looked at him with such disdain as he’d stood in front of her, his mouth wide open in shock and unable to utter a single word. Before he’d been able to compose himself she’d shouted at him and marched off, leaving him baffled and red faced. Then he’d been besieged by the rest of the pit crew.

He’d noticed her later in the corner watching him, her overalls pulled down to her waist and her firm breasts struggling with the confines of her thin vest.

Even though her hair was damp and stuck to her face from the humidity he’d felt the urge to run his fingers through it once more, but before he’d had the chance to even approach her he’d been whisked away to the drivers ‘Meet and Greet’.

Afterwards, Lewis has invited him to join the rest of the team in the bar for a drink. He hadn't needed any persuasion, particularly when he’d learnt that the pit crew would definitely be there. Now he had her in front of him he was determined not to let her get away from him a third time.

Which brought him back to the present. Taking a deep breath and attempting to compose himself he tried again “Your face looks a hell of a lot better than the last time I saw it” he smiled.

“Well, thank you!” she responded sarcastically.

_Bloody hell! She wasn’t making this any easier for him._

“Sorry. I just meant the swelling’s gone down around your nose and I can actually see your eyes properly now” he replied, completely mesmerised by the intensity emitted from them.

“Listen, could we possibly start over? My name’s Benedict”. He held out his hand in greeting and smiled warmly “It’s a pleasure to meet you”.

“I’m Lily, but everyone calls me Lee” she shook his hand tentatively, sending volts of electricity through his body and making his heart pound faster. It took every ounce of self reserve not to just sweep her into his arms there and then. She let go of his hand and picked up her glass. He noticed her hand shaking a little. Was it possible that she’d felt it too?

“Then I shall call you Lily if you don’t mind? A beautiful name for a beautiful lady” he flirted.

Lily’s cheeks flushed “So, um… what happened to you the other night? You just hit and run!” she asked, a slight veil of annoyance passing over her face and betraying her voice.

“I had to go through some stuff before the awards. Did Emily not tell you?”

Lily looked confused “Awards? What..? No, she never said anything. I thought you’d just seen a chance to escape and left your _girlfriend_ to clear up the mess”. He noticed she emphasised ‘girlfriend’.

“Emily’s not my girlfriend” he laughed “She’s my PA. _And_  my niece actually! And I could ask you the same question. I was only gone fifteen minutes or so but when I returned there was no sign of you.” He sighed “I regretted leaving you, you know? I’m really not in the habit of abandoning damsels in distress!”

Lily’s face cringed but Benedict continued, determined to make her understand he’d been worried “Emily said you’d insisted on going back to your hotel alone. If you don’t mind me saying so, that was a bit silly. What if you’d passed out again? Anything could’ve happened to you”

She frowned up at him. “Listen, I’m a big girl. I’ve been looking after myself for a long time now and there didn’t seem any point hanging around. I was sore and you…” she hesitated “just disappeared…” her voice trailed off.

Ben sensed the disappointment in her voice. _Could it be that she had felt the same connection as him? He had to know_. “Would you let me buy you dinner to make it up to you?” He asked, holding his breathe in anticipation.

“That would be lovely but I can’t” she blushed and sighed “Believe it or not we have a curfew on Friday’s and Saturday’s of a race weekend!”

“Well how about tomorrow after the race? Surely you get some free time then?” He persisted, thankful that she at least _seemed_ to want to see him again.

“We usually just eat with the team after the race but I guess you could join us if you wanted to? There isn’t really anywhere else to eat around here anyway”.

He thought back to when he’d arrived at the bar. He’d watched her from the other side of the room, surrounded by her colleagues, the men like bees around honey. She’d been completely oblivious to it of course.

“I was actually thinking of something a little more intimate” he coaxed, testing the water. “Leave it with me and I’ll see what I can arrange”.

“O..oh. Okay. Just tell me where and when and I’ll be there” she smiled, this time a genuinely warm smile radiating from her full pink lips and extending to the golden flecks of her hazel eyes which were gazing up at him.

Unable to resist any longer he bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek, then whispered in her ear “I’ll look forward to it”, his lips lightly grazing her delicate skin as he did. She trembled slightly beneath him and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep again tonight.

Just then they were interrupted by two of the Ferrari team, asking for a photograph. Ben obliged, slightly annoyed that the intimate connection had been severed. Lily didn’t take her eyes off him but a look of confusion was now creeping across her face.

When the men left, Ben turned back to Lily and apologised.

“You don’t have to apologise. You didn’t ask them to come over, _did you?_ ” She questioned, laughing.

“NO! God no!” he exclaimed.

“Seems you’re pretty popular around here. I was watching my team mates earlier and I’ve never seen them quite so excited” Lily looked apologetically at him “I’m ashamed to say I don’t recognise you though. Other than as the man who knocked me off my feet” she winked.

Ben blushed “I’m just an actor. I’ve done a couple of television shows and a few movies” he replied modestly.

“Aha well, I don’t watch much TV to be honest. With all the travelling I find it hard to keep up with it so I have literally dozens of box sets at home that people keep giving me. Most of the time I just curl up with a good book.”

Ben smiled. He felt a strange sense of relief that he could talk to Lily without being judged against the characters he portrayed on screen. He was just about to ask what she liked to read when one of her colleagues tapped her on the shoulder.

“Sorry to disturb you guys but the team coach is leaving in a minute Lee. We’ve got to go” _Damn curfews!_

Ben’s face fell but he tried to hide his disappointment and grabbed Lily’s hand. “Can I get your number?” he said urgently.

Lily asked the barman for a pen and scribbled her number on a beer mat, presenting it to Ben with a grin “See you tomorrow then. Enjoy the rest of your evening”.

Aware of the audience, Ben leant in close to Lily’s ear and whispered “Goodnight my beautiful flower”. He watched her face glow as she turned and walked away from him, her ass moving provocatively in her fitted shorts. He whistled quietly and tried to refocus.

He had dinner to organise…


	6. CHAPTER SIX

CHAPTER SIX

 

 _Oh. My. Gosh! Did that really just happen?_ Lee pinched herself as she climbed up onto the coach. Eddie, her tyre guy sat down next to her and whistled slowly as he stared at her.

“What?” she snapped, feeling his eyes bore into her and growing more and more irritated by the second.

“You’re a dark horse Lee. You never mentioned you knew Benedict _bloody_ Cumberbatch!!”

“I didn’t. I mean I don’t… really” she replied.

 _Cumberbatch? That was his surname? Bit of a mouthful_ , she giggled to herself as a dirty thought popped into her head.

Eddie looked at her in confusion but she ignored him and yawned loudly. She laid her head back on her seat and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep so as not to have to answer any more questions. The name did sound vaguely familiar for some reason, but she couldn’t for the life of her think why.

She replayed the night’s events. He’d towered over her and she made a mental note to wear heels tomorrow evening, cursing her short stature.

She thought back to how concerned he’d seemed about her leaving the party alone and regretted making him feel that way, although it did make her smile knowing he’d seemed to have cared.

Could he possibly be attracted to _her_ though _?_ Or was he just feeling guilty?

When they’d touched she’d felt a spark surge throughout her body which had left her visibly shaken. She’d tried to hide it but she had the feeling he’d noticed from the way he’d flirted.

The memory of his voice made her moist just thinking about its rich, deep tone. When he’d leant in and whispered in her ear she honestly thought she might faint! And his eyes… _Oh my God, those eyes!_ They were like a flickering kaleidoscope of colours ranging from the palest ice blue to a deep aquamarine with every colour in-between and streaked with gold. She couldn’t help but stare into them.

Thinking of his deep voice together with the way he’d looked at her made her heart race and she blushed hot despite being sat on the air-conditioned coach. Exhaling deeply she tried to calm herself down.

 _I_ _f he’s some big star he might just be like that with everyone_ she thought, suddenly doubting herself. Frowning, she leant her head against the cool glass of the window and watched the scenery pass by as they made their way back to the hotel.

………………….

Once back in her room she text Penelope:

HELP!! EMERGENCY! I HAVE A KIND OF DATE THING TOMORROW(!!) AND I NEED SOMETHING TO WEAR THAT DOESN’T MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A BLOODY MECHANIC! URGENT HELP REQUIRED! PRETTY PLEASE!!! XX

Moments later there was a soft knock at the door. Lee opened the door to find Penelope stood in front of her with an armful of clothes.

“So, who is this guy and where did you meet him?” Penelope was not one for subtle small talk.

“And hello to you too!” Lee laughed, letting her in. Suddenly she felt wary of saying too much, just in case her doubts proved to be true. So, even though her heart was still pounding with nervous excitement she tried her best to downplay it. She told her friend she’d met a guy in the bar and they were going to meet up after the race for a bite to eat. _Well, she wasn’t lying._

Penelope questioned her about what he looked like and where he was taking her. Lee told her that he was tall and charming and that she had absolutely no idea, which in fairness _was_ the truth! She sighed as she realised she really did have no idea what to wear. _Damn it_ she cursed. She should’ve got his number too.

“Well, seeing as we don’t know we’ll just have to come up with a couple of different outfits and maybe take a few accessories that can multitask as well?” Penelope pondered aloud.

They set about going through Lee’s sparse wardrobe which consisted of numerous work tops and shorts, a couple of sun dresses and a few casual essentials. Lee always packed light for work. It wasn’t as if she had people clambering at her door to take her out so she spent most of her time on trips in her work gear. When she did go out it was usually with the team so she tended to just wear jeans and a top.

They looked though Penelope’s pile and selected a cream silk top which they agreed would work with skinny jeans. They also decided on Lee’s emerald green sun dress and put together a bag of accessories and the only pair of heels that Lee had with her. She’d had to rush out and buy the intricately embellished bronze Dolce & Gabbana stilettos along with the purple dress when she’d won the tickets to the party the other day and if truth be told they were so high she struggled to walk in them.

 _Great! Chances are I’ll end up falling on my backside again…_ She cursed not packing her favourite nude heels which were nestled in her wardrobe at home.

“What am I going to do about my face?” Lee suddenly panicked.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll do your make up after the race honey. He won’t even notice those bruises” Penelope reassured her “They have gone down though thankfully. They’re barely visible now. It’s a good job you didn’t meet him a few days ago!” She laughed and Lee smiled knowingly to herself. They chatted some more until Penelope got a text from Aldo, asking her to join him in the bar.

Lee thanked her friend and bid her goodnight, relieved to finally be on her own with her thoughts. She had a quick snack, washed and got undressed. The humidity was off the scale again and despite the air-conditioning she felt hot and clammy. It had been a long day and working in that heat was draining. She let out a long yawn and lay on her bed, naked. Her thoughts turned to Benedict and she felt an overwhelming urge to touch herself.

 _No!_ She stopped herself. _You’ve got another busy day ahead of you and you need to sleep_. She rolled over, smiling at the thought of what was to come before floating off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter... the next one is much longer ;) Hope you enjoy it.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

CHAPTER SEVEN 

 

It turned out Lily was right. There really _was_ nowhere to eat within the stadium on a race day that wouldn’t be filled with hundreds of people. The Paddock Club would be hosting the post-race party and the hospitality suite would be full with the drivers and engineers. Other than that the only other option was the fast food vendors and that really wasn’t what he’d had in mind.

Ben considered whisking her back to his hotel suite and cooking for her but he was scared that she’d find that too presumptuous. He wasn’t entirely sure that he’d be able to control himself if the two of them were alone in his room anyway.

He was also vividly aware that their meetings up to this point had been somewhat turbulent so he was determined not to mess the next one up, and to be honest it wasn’t really his style to be intimate with a woman on a first date anyway.

He much preferred to get to know them a bit first but, God, he wasn’t a saint! He’d been having erotic dreams about this woman ever since they’d met and after tonight’s encounter he knew he could look forward to another one very soon.

No, whatever he did tomorrow he mustn’t allow himself to come on too strong. It had been a long time since someone had intrigued him as much as Lily and he had no intention of scaring her away.

Just as he was about to despair an idea popped into his head. It was crazy but if he could pull it off it would be perfect. He borrowed a pen from the waiter and made a list of the things he’d need, then sought out Emily who was chatting to Bernie Ecclestone, Lewis Hamilton and two other men he didn’t recognise.

Apologising to the group as he pulled her away, he asked her if she would be able to help him get hold of the things on his list. As she read it with raised eyebrows, she nodded here and there before frowning at the final request.

“I’m not sure that will be possible Ben” she worried.

“Can you just ask? Explain that it will make Mr Cumberbatch a _very_ happy man” he emphasised with a wink.

Emily smiled despite her doubts. “Just tell me you know what you’re doing” she groaned.

“I have no idea. But I know what I’d like to be doing!” he replied mischievously with a wink “And if this works I definitely stand a much better shot at it.”

She pulled a face. “Eurgh. Too much information my dear uncle! Okay. Leave it with me. I’ll go and speak to a few people before we leave”.

Emily walked away and Ben went back over to the group of men. They chatted for a while longer about the upcoming race before Lewis excused himself to prepare for the following day.

“I should really be heading back to the hotel as well” Ben said, noticing the time. He bid farewell to the group and found Emily outside talking to a member of staff.

“It’s all set. It’ll be all yours after the race” she told him as they walked back to the car.

“Bloody hell! Seriously? Thank you so much Em!” he replied excitedly “You really are a star!”

The return drive passed quickly. After saying goodnight to Emily, Ben retired to his hotel suite and stripped the clothes from his hot, sticky body, seeking solace under the cool jets of water in the shower. He dried off and got into bed naked. As he lay looking up at the ceiling fan he had an overwhelming urge to text Lily goodnight. _Play it cool_ he warned himself.

_Lily._ He was so happy to finally know her name. And what a beautiful name it was. It suited her perfectly. He sighed, suddenly overcome with self-doubt. What if she was just being polite? Ben knew he wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea. He’d made the mistake of Googling his name one drunken night and honestly hadn’t known whether to laugh or cry at some of the results.

_I mean otters? Seriously?_

No, he was sure he’d detected interest. Well, eventually… after she’d given him some seriously strange looks. He laughed, despite himself, _maybe she did know who he was after all and had seen the otter photos…_

He slept fitfully that night. The heat in the room mixed with his intoxicated brain, fuelling a never ending wave of dreams, each one heavy with desire.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Race day dawned and Ben awoke to find himself tangled amidst the sheets, erect and panting. _Bloody hell man, you need to pull it together_ he told himself as he stalked off into the shower to cool down.

After breakfast, he dressed in his favourite black jeans, a fitted white dress shirt and his grey blazer trimmed with black edging. He added his trusty black cap to the ensemble and met Emily in the lobby.

The same silver Mercedes came to pick them up and soon they were entering the gates of the circuit. Ben’s excitement started to rise, only partly because he’d finally be watching a live Formula 1 race.

They dined in the Paddock Club once more and before he knew it, it was time for the pit walk. Walking along the grid was simply incredible. The hustle and bustle surrounding each car reminded him of being on a film set. He got to meet all the drivers, some of which insisted on getting their photographs taken with him. He still found that bizarre. These men were primed athletes, about to subject their bodies to 56 laps of punishing g-forces and incredible speed in this humidity and they wanted a photograph with him, an actor? Still, he willingly obliged and soon it was time for the formation lap.

He couldn’t quite believe it when he was led to the barrier adjacent to the start line. Lewis Hamilton’s car was literally a few feet from him and when his engine revved the vibrations reverberated throughout Ben’s entire body. He found the whole thing utterly thrilling and had to admit the sensation turned him on.

The lights changed to signal the start of the race and he cheered like a big kid.

After watching a few laps from this vantage point he headed over to the Mercedes garage. As he grew closer he spotted her. She was covered head to two in her silver grey overalls and helmet but was immediately distinguishable by her size. 

 

  
He wanted to run over to her and say hello but at the same time was acutely aware of all the television cameras and journalists milling around and thought better of it. Besides, she was fiddling with some machinery on the wall, completely engrossed in her work. She bent over to pick some equipment up off the floor and without realising it a loud groan had escaped his mouth, startling his chaperone. Flushing, he tried to control his breathing as he watched, hypnotised, the material of the overalls doing nothing to disguise her shapely ass as she bobbed up and down.

His ogling was interrupted by the shouts of the chief mechanic, signaling the imminent pit stop. He watched as Lily and her colleagues prepared themselves as the car sped up. She made deft work of unbolting the tyres and he marveled once again at the speed and dexterity the entire crew possessed. Within a flash the car was racing away and the crew returned to the sidelines ready to act again. He felt a renewed respect for all the mechanics but particularly Lily. It was a tough job, no question it looked physically grueling. And there was nothing of her, he thought in amazement.

As the race continued he tried not to disturb her. Instead he focused on the action on the circuit and, despite his eyes frequently wandering back over to the pit crew, he found the race exhilarating to watch.

The Mercedes team earned a much deserved first and second place and as Hamilton passed through the chequered flag, Ben cheered and then made his way over to the podium where he interviewed the top three drivers. As he came off stage he text Lily and told her where to meet him and at what time. He gave a few interviews to some waiting journalists and then made his excuses and sped up the staircase to prepare for the evening ahead.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ben checked his watch anxiously. Five to nine. _Any time now_ he thought, glancing around the roof and checking that everything was just right. He heard a faint clinking in the distance and strained his ear to listen closely. As it started to grow louder he took a deep breath trying to steady his nerves, the sound of heels on the metal staircase now clearly audible.

As first her head, and then the rest of her body began to appear he exhaled deeply and blew out a long whistle. She looked simply stunning.

He walked towards her drinking in the sight before him. She wore an emerald green 1950’s style halter neck dress with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice fitted her perfectly, revealing the silhouette of her curvaceous breasts and her freckled shoulders. The style of the dress emphasised her petite waist, flaring out into a full skirt which finished just below the knee. Her shapely calves led down to a pair of impossibly high bronze metallic heels and her deep auburn hair was piled up loosely on her head save for a couple of tempting tendrils which danced in the slight breeze.

As he got closer he was able to survey her face in greater detail. There was now thankfully no sign of the injuries that he had inflicted on her earlier in the week. What he saw instead literally took his breath away. Naturally thick lashes framed her hazel eyes which were emphasised by a sweep of copper eye shadow. Her porcelain skin glowed with only the faintest hint of blush and her full lips were slicked with a pale coral gloss. Those same lips were smiling shyly at him as he approached.

“Wow Lily, you… look… amazing!” he admired breathlessly.

“You don’t look so bad yourself Benedict!” her smile became more relaxed as she surveyed him approvingly. He wore the same clothes as earlier in the day, save for the shirt which he’d swapped for an identical but freshly laundered one.

He paused momentarily and inhaled deeply as he stared into her eyes. He could smell her perfume, an exotic blend of jasmine, vanilla and fresh lilies mixed with her own intoxicating scent.

They both stood silently looking at each other intently before Ben attempted to regain his composure. He desperately wanted to kiss her lips but warned himself not to rush things and hoped there would be plenty of time for that later. Instead he held out his hand gallantly in invitation. Lily took it hesitantly and he raised her hand up towards his mouth, gently kissing it before leading her around the corner.

He heard her gasp and glanced sideways at her, just in time to see her face light up. “Oh my goodness! This is wonderful!” she cried out and he beamed, relief flooding from him.

It had been risky but thankfully she appeared to appreciate the effort he’d gone to.

Ben had spent the last hour and a half decorating the rooftop of the Pit building with tropical hibiscus, bird of paradise, roses and of course, lilies. Interspersed were candles, their golden lights flickering gently in the sultry night air. In the centre of the floor he’d laid out a large picnic blanket filled with all sorts of sweet and savoury goodies and surrounded by several large cushions. His iPod was set to shuffle and playing subtly in the background whilst a bottle of vintage champagne sat chilling in a silver ice bucket.

Ben escorted Lily to the blanket and handed her a crystal glass. He uncorked the champagne bottle with a loud pop and proceeded to fill first hers and then his own glass.

“I hope you like Italian?” he enquired as he unwrapped containers full of olives, artichoke hearts, cold meats and cheese antipasti. There were also stuffed tomatoes, a large bowl of mixed salad, marinated mushrooms, lemon scented chicken, pasta dressed in a vibrant pesto sauce, various breads and miniature tartlets filled with spinach, ricotta and pine nuts.

“I love it! To be honest I love most foods but this looks absolutely delicious” kneeling down she picked up a chunk of focaccia and draped it with a slice of prosciutto and a few olives before munching on it greedily. “Sorry, I hadn’t realised how hungry I was until now” she said between bites.

Ben smiled, utterly captivated by her openness. It made a welcome change from the women he’d dined with in the past, many of whom just pushed salads around on their plates.

They talked in-between mouthfuls about their lives, hobbies and their work, the usual first date small talk with Ben being deliberately vague when questioned about his acting roles.

He was relieved when he was able to change the subject by asking Lily about her favourite authors and was excited to discover that they shared a common passion for several, all the while becoming more and more animated as the champagne started to take effect.

Lily had a surprisingly large appetite for such a petite frame and they were both laughing merrily by the time they fought over the last tartlet.

“I’ll fight you for it” Lily pleaded as Ben held it just out of her reach.

“I can’t fight you” Ben laughed “It would hardly be a fair fight now, would it?” he teased.

“Ha! Why’s that? Because I’m a woman?”

Ben sensed dangerous territory. “No, I just meant because I’m a lot bigger than you” he reasoned.

“Well they say the best things come in small packages! I think you’re just scared you’ll lose… and to a woman. I was only going to suggest an arm wrestle anyway” she challenged.

Ben groaned and considered his options. Did he refuse and end up making her feel inferior or acquiesce and potentially humiliate her. He put the tartlet down out of her reach and looked directly into her pretty eyes, desperately searching for the correct answer. “It’s okay. You have it” he finally decided, holding it out to her.

A wave of annoyance flashed across her face. “No. I challenge you to an arm wrestle. If I win, I get the tartlet fair and square” she countered as she lay down on her tummy, facing him and presented her arm, elbow down and hand up straight in readiness.

Shaking his head and sighing, he quickly copied her stance. As their hands entwined he felt that familiar charge of electricity course through his veins once more.

“Ready… Set… Go!” she exclaimed and gripped his fist tightly, not allowing him time to move his arm.

Ben immediately realised he’d underestimated Lily’s strength. He watched as her bicep expanded and remembered exactly what her job involved. Looking up he saw the determination etched on her face and smiled despite himself. Then his eyes glanced down further and he found himself staring at her chest, her cleavage heaving against the thin green cotton as it pushed up provocatively when she leant forward.

His mind started to wander as he imagined releasing her breasts from their confinement, squeezing and sucking each one and felt his groin begin to stir in response.

He paid dearly for the momentary lapse in concentration. Before he realised what was happening, Lily sent his arm crashing down and she shot up in celebration.

“Muahaha, to the victor the spoils!” she laughed menacingly as she danced about above him.

He stared up at her in awe.

As she knelt back down in front of him ready to collect her prize all Ben’s reserve left him. In one single, deft motion he pulled her towards him, pressing his lips eagerly against her own.

The shock of their lips connecting forced out a low groan from deep inside Ben and the blissful sigh that Lily returned made his cock pulse harder. His tongue parted her lips to discover her hot, sweet mouth whilst his hands, which had been on her shoulders, moved up her slender neck towards her face. Ben’s long fingers raked through her hair, cupping her head as the two of them explored each other’s mouths hungrily. When Lily finally came up for air her eyes were ablaze, any brown colouration having seeped away leaving only a green so vivid it almost matched her dress. He gazed back intensely at her, trying to steady his breathing whilst gauging his next move.

_He wanted her so badly. Right here, right now._

A ferocious flash of lightning lit up the entire night sky and was followed moments later by a sudden, loud crash of thunder which interrupted his thoughts. The ensuing rain storm momentarily doused their ardour as he quickly grabbed Lily’s hand and his iPod and ran towards the staircase to find shelter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my fic! Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me so far! It means so much :) 
> 
> At the end is a photo of my inspiration for the chapter. 
> 
> Chapter Eight is gonna be hot.... ;)


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up.
> 
> This chapter is definitely NSFW. Look away now if you are offended by poorly written smut. What can I say? I tried…

CHAPTER EIGHT

 

_Damn this bloody tropical weather!_ Lily cursed as they ran down the slick metal staircase, holding onto Benedict’s arm for support. _It was either too hot and steamy or too hot and wet!_

She laughed at the irony. So was she. Now her body had _finally_ had a taste of Benedict’s touch it wanted more. _Much more._

She shivered involuntarily and he stopped to cover her shoulders with his jacket, assuming she was cold. Little did he realise he’d ignited a burning heat deep inside her core which was still raging.

They finally found a sheltered spot at the rear of the building and surveyed their reflections in the full length glass window.

Lily laughed at what she saw. Her dress was splattered with huge spots of water and her hair was soaking, although she was relieved to note that it had just about managed to stay pinned up. Benedict’s jacket swamped her small frame and she could smell his aromatic scent on the moist fabric, making her pulse race.

Looking up at him, she had an overwhelming urge to run her hands through his soaking wet hair which had started to curl. His fitted white shirt was saturated, clinging tightly to his muscular torso. _Oh God._ She could just make out his nipples through the wet fabric as it stuck to his chest and she had to bite her lip, trying not to think about licking each one.

Benedict turned towards her, his face doing nothing to disguise the inner turmoil that he was feeling. By now the thunder was already a distant echo and the rain had subsided considerably. “Dammit!” He complained angrily “We never even got to dessert”

Lily guffawed as her mind suspected a double entendre.

He didn’t smile. He didn’t respond. Instead he walked purposely towards the entrance of the building, leaving Lily stood staring open mouthed.

_What… the… actual… fuck?_

She was just about to march after him and give him a piece of her mind for leaving her _again_ , when he came back out, accompanied by another man. They spoke briefly and the man dashed off towards the main grandstand.

Benedict strode back over, his face now noticeably more relaxed, until he saw her angry expression.

“I’m so sorry about that” he apologised, his deep baritone timbre exuding sincerity. “Slight change of plan…” Before she could respond he’d seized her hand and was pulling her the short distance to the rear of the grandstand, where the man who he’d just been speaking to was now sat waiting in a helicopter. Lily looked questioningly at Benedict in disbelief. “What the hell’s going on Benedict?” she asked, confused.

“Okay. So, I had intended on surprising you at the end of the night with a helicopter flight back to the city but I didn’t plan for that stupid storm….” He paused as his face flashed with anger again, before he controlled himself and smiled wamly at her “I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty uncomfortable in these clothes”.

Lily’s face must have been a picture because he quickly corrected himself “I meant, I need to _change_ them…”

He flushed, trying to regain his composure. Sighing, he went on “Lily, I don’t want you to think I’m trying to take advantage of you or anything…!” his voice broke off and Lily couldn’t be sure but she thought she detected the slightest hint of irony in his words.

“Is it safe to fly?” She asked hesitantly.

“Absolutely. They’ve been tracking the storm all night apparently and it’s heading in the opposite direction now”. Benedict took her hand and led her to the waiting helicopter. Once inside they strapped themselves in and the helicopter took off towards the city.

The feeling as they gained altitude was exhilarating and the views were breathtaking. For some time they sat in comfortable silence. When Lily finally spoke it was to thank Benedict for the evening and for all the trouble he’d gone to. “I’ve not had that much fun in a long, long time” she smirked mischievously.

Benedict grinned and opened his mouth to reply, but was silenced by the helicopter dropping several feet as they suddenly hit turbulence.

He instinctively grabbed Lily’s hand and held it between his own protectively, allowing it to rest gently next to his damp thigh as he rubbed his thumb lightly over her soft skin reassuringly. She wasn’t scared but it was still such a considerate gesture that Lily’s heart melted.

She turned her head towards him, trying to work out where they stood. Would he just deposit her back at her hotel once they arrived back in the City?

He had been the perfect gentlemen right up to the point where he’d suddenly kissed her, a kiss so passionate that it had literally made her head spin. She was desperate to have that feeling again and was scared that he would be too much of a gentlemen to allow himself to lose control again.

As she surveyed his beautifully angular face she could clearly see the same wanting, the same burning desire in his fascinating eyes as she felt in her loins and knew that if she was to get her wish she could no longer disguise her own craving.

Buoyed by the alcohol and a desperate need to finish what they’d started earlier, she broke her hand free of his and slid it slowly onto his thigh, her fingers stroking up and down lightly. She let out an intentionally seductive, breathy sigh as she marvelled at the feeling of his muscles tensing at her touch.

He let out a deep groan. “Lily…” he breathed raggedly as her fingers ran back up and down his thigh before sliding her hand a little further to her right and brushing ever so lightly against his barely concealed erection.

Lily smiled to herself. “Mmm” she sighed again, her confidence growing as she realised the effect she was having on him _._

As the helicopter came in to land within the lush grounds of Ben’s hotel, she stroked his erection once more, teasingly before completely withdrawing her hand which had begun to tremble with her own heightened longing.

Once safely on the ground, Lily unstrapped her harness quickly and stood up, watching Benedict do the same whilst trying to adjust himself so as not to let the pilot see his obvious arousal.

“Would you like your jacket back Benedict?” Lily teasingly purred once they were away from the helicopter and close to entering the hotel lobby.

“Erm, yeah… thank… you!” he responded, still flushed.

She held his gaze as he pulled on the jacket then intentionally dropped her stare to his crotch, licked her lips slowly and finally looked back up into his eyes. What had started the evening as pale pools of icy blue were now raging storms of deep ultramarine and gold as raw desire burned from within them.

Benedict pulled his cap down as if in disguise, grabbed Lily’s hand and almost dragged her across the lobby, walking purposefully towards the lifts.

She struggled to keep up with his long stride, her own shorter legs already wobbly in heels even before the alcohol had started to take effect. Her heels click-clacked across the marble floor, and she only just managed to make it without slipping.

She watched as he impatiently pushed the call button repeatedly. Two other couples joined them in the queue and his face flashed with what appeared to be anger.

When the lift finally arrived all six people plus another woman squeezed into the confined space. After pressing the button for his floor, Benedict was squashed behind Lily in the corner, his hands lightly positioned over her hips.

As the lift started to move he pulled her a little closer and rocked his pelvis ever so slightly side to side, allowing his erection to rub across the curve of her ass. His movement, imperceptible to their audience, continued as the lift rose, whilst the heat from his hands burned through the cotton of her dress into her skin. She trembled, shocked at his audacity in such a small space and had to bite her lip so as not to cry out.

By the time they had reached Benedict’s floor, Lily’s legs were shaking and she was leaning into him for support. They squeezed towards the door, thankful to escape and without saying a word, Benedict pulled her the short distance to his room.

He fumbled with the key card, struggling to open the door so Lily took it gently from his long fingers, trying to subdue her own shaking hands.

She unlocked the door, pushing it open and immediately felt Benedict’s hot breath on the nape of her neck as his mouth connected with the back of her shoulder, kissing it gently whilst pushing her into the room.

His hands slid in one fluid movement around either side of her waist before moving up, pausing momentarily to glide ever so lightly over her breasts and then sliding outwards so that he held each hand in his own. His erection was now clearly imprinted against her backside once more and he kicked the door shut.

Pushing her so she was facing the wall, he placed both of his hands over her own on either side of her head and lowered his own head towards her bare shoulders, pausing to inhale her heady scent once more before he began to kiss her neck, the heat from his mouth burning into her. She groaned loudly and tried to turn her head to meet his but he moved it to the other side avoiding her. Rubbing himself against her curvy ass he whispered into her ear, sex dripping from every word “You’ve been a very naughty girl Lily, and naughty girls must be punished!”

Lily’s legs shook and her ass bucked involuntarily against his cock, making him gasp for air. He bit playfully into her neck as punishment and she groaned once more.

“I just want to feel y... your lips on mine a... again Benedict” she stuttered and he laughed wickedly.

“Oh you will my precious little flower, you will” his deep voice whispered into her ear before languidly licking her earlobe, making her shudder with excitement. He ran his tongue back down to her shoulder, kissing her freckles with a feather light touch before moving to the warm bare skin just below the strap of her halter neck, doing the same. Then he worked his way back up the other shoulder, coming to rest at her other ear and whispered warningly “I’m going to take my hands away now Lily. I want you to be a good girl for me and keep yours up against the wall. Can you do that for me?”

Lily nodded, her head delirious with desire and her voice catching in her throat as he moved his hands, sliding them back along her arms and circling her breasts. As he did so he pressed closer to her and began kissing her neck again, groaning into her skin as he squeezed her breasts and teasing her nipples through the fabric.

“Oo..oh God!” Lily cried out, her heart pounding so hard she was certain he must be able to feel it too.

“Oh you like that do you?” Benedict smirked as he pinched and teased her nipples, nibbling at her neck before turning her around so she was facing him.

Before she had chance to touch him, he’d pinned her hands back up against the wall and his full lips were punishing her own, hard and fast kisses combined with him biting and sucking her lip with a ferocity that drove her wild. In turn, she probed his lips with her tongue and pushed her body towards him wanting to feel his arousal against her once more. Breaking her mouth away from his she let out an animalistic moan that surprised even herself, and pushed her body even harder into his. She felt his body tremble as she began pushing her erect nipples against his damp shirt.

“Didn’t you… say something… about getting out of your….. _wet… clothes_ … Benedict?” she breathed hotly into his neck, emphasising the words ‘wet’ and ‘clothes’, trying to tempt him.

He looked into her eyes, filled with longing and nodded slowly, forgetting himself and letting go of her hands. His hands worked quickly but before he was able to get past the third button Lily seized her opportunity and somehow managed to push and pin _his body_ against the opposite wall.

She gripped his arms tightly at his side and purred “I can tease too you know” as she slowly bent her head to unbutton his remaining buttons with her teeth, revealing his muscular chest.

Benedict gasped in shock, watching her plump pink lips part and undo each button with a flick of her tongue.

Then her mouth moved languidly back to his body. He stared down in wonderment as she licked all the way from his navel right up to his left nipple relishing the saltiness of his moist body. Keeping her firm grip on his arms she circled his left nipple lazily with her tongue before biting it gently as she stared up into his eyes challengingly. He cried out in pleasure as she traced her tongue across to the right nipple and did the same. Then she kissed his chest lazily as her mouth made its way back down towards his zipper. Once there she pressed her mouth hard against his bulging jeans and exhaled her hot breath through the fabric covering his erection, feeling it pulse below her mouth. “Fu…uuuck” Benedict whimpered, completely losing himself in the moment. Smiling up at him triumphantly she momentarily released one of his hands and deftly unzipped his jeans, sliding them down past his knees before he’d even realised it, then pushing his limp hand back against the wall.

Lily crouched down on her heels so that her lips were now in line with the impressive outline of his cock, her hands now stretched up above her head acting as support against the wall and Benedict.

Twisting her head ninety degrees, she ran her open mouth along the entire length of his rock hard cock, through the thin white cotton of his boxers, exhaling her hot breath heavily over him as she did so. The air was blue with expletives and he thrust involuntarily towards her mouth, struggling to break free of her hands.

She moved her mouth away and looked up at him, tutting, his eyes now hooded and dark as midnight with desire staring down at her. “Now, now Benedict. If you do that again I’ll have to stop” she warned.

He nodded slowly, his breathing laboured and she repeated the action. This time she felt his hands tense under hers with the effort of restraining himself and rewarded him by pulling down his boxers with her teeth, his huge cock bouncing directly into her face as it was released from its prison. She gasped as she admired its size and felt her groin throbbing in anticipation.

“Lily, you _are_ a bad…. bad girl” Benedict panted excitedly “I want to feel your wet lips around my cock!” he pleaded.

It made Lily throb even more at the control she now exerted over this impressive man. Staring into his eyes she flicked her tongue provocatively over her lips, before circling the very tip of his cock slowly with her tongue, already tasting the salty pre-cum which she licked off with a tiny flicking motion. Benedict cried out, his breathing ragged as his cock twitched in excitement.

“I want to taste you… Benedict” Lily hummed against his shaft, the vibrations making him throw back his head and stifle a scream “I’m going to let go of your hands… but I’m warning you…. if you try to interfere, i’ll stop… okay?” she hummed again slowly, enjoying how he trembled beneath her

“Mm..hmm” he nodded, unable to speak.

Lily released his hands and put three of her fingers deep into her mouth, allowing her saliva to soak them whilst her other hand cupped his balls and stroked them slowly.

He gasped again as he watched her, her eyes fixed keenly on his. She placed one of her soaking wet fingers on the tip of his cock and lightly circled it, her feather light touch making it twitch in appreciation. Then the rest of her wet hand surrounded his shaft and gripped him, moving down its generous length in one long, slow, fluid motion. She repeated this several times before circling his head with her wet lips and, without warning plunging his entire length into her mouth, impressively not gagging as it hit the back of her throat hard.

Benedict panted heavily and his legs shook as Lily moved her hands around to grip his ass cheeks, completely in control and squeezing them tightly as she proceeded to pump her mouth backwards and forwards along his throbbing manhood.

“Fucking hell... _Lily_!” he moaned over and over again and she felt the muscles in his ass tighten under her grip just before he screamed her name, signalling that he was about to come.

She pumped even harder until she tasted his saltiness at the back of her throat and swallowed it whole.

“…oo... oo…oh…my…G…GOD…Lilyyyy!!”

Her wet mouth continued to envelope his throbbing cock for a few moments after he came before releasing him with one slow, tight suck that almost set him off again.

She stood up shakily, surprised at her own level of arousal and ran her tongue slowly around her plump lips, wiping them dry with the back of her hand and staring intensely into the eyes of the man in front of her who had allowed her to unleash her latent dominant instincts.


	9. CHAPTER NINE

CHAPTER NINE

Ben’s breath rattled just before he screamed “…oo ...oo… oh… my… G… GOD.. Lilyyyy!!” and came in her hot, wet mouth.

His brain fogged momentarily and he felt as if he’d floated out of his body, replaying the scene as if from above. _Jesus! It was just like his fantasy, her juicy lips wrapped around his throbbing cock, pumping away until he burst in her mouth._

When he came back down to earth his eyes connected with hers as she stood up and licked him off her lips, a satisfied gleam in her eyes. Watching her made his spent cock twitch once more and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d be hard again.

He drew her to him, kissing her gently, moist lips on moist lips, tasting the remnants of himself on her cupids bow, a perfect miniature of his own, while he slid his hands up into her hair and pulled out her clips, tossing them to one side and allowing her thick auburn hair to tumble down around her face.

He buried his hands into her hair, his lithe fingers raking through it and stroking it as he kissed her again, this time with a growing urgency, feverishly pressing himself against her as he very slowly moved his hands down to the back of her neck, unfastening the bow of her halter neck in one swift motion. As the straps fell forwards he began to kiss her neckline, light as a feather kisses moving along her décolletage, her breasts still heaving under the tight bodice.

He moved down towards her stiff nipples, clearly visible through her dress and lowered his mouth over them through the fabric. He breathed hotly onto them, just as Lily had done to his cock moments earlier.

“Oh… _fuck_!” she cried out as her nipples grew even harder, fighting behind their restraints.

No words were spoken but the air was heavy with desire and his overwhelming need to feel her naked skin against his own overtook him. He encircled her waist with his hands and swiftly unzipped the back of her dress, gasping as it fell to the ground around her heels.

She wore a strapless shell-pink silk quarter cup bra which did absolutely nothing to contain her full breasts and the tiniest pair of matching silk panties he had ever seen. He stood back exhaling slowly, wanting to admire the view, and felt the familiar stirring in his cock once more as hemarvelled at the sight before him.

She was everything he’d fantasised about and then some…

Her breasts were pale and creamy and her stiff pink nipples peeped out over the silk of her bra enticingly. Her slender waist led down to her surprisingly curvaceous hips and that minute scrap of fabric covering her inner core. He groaned deeply as he was able to just make out the outline of the lips of her pussy through the delicate silk. Her toned thighs led down to shapely calves and her petite feet, still enclosed in her bronze stilettos.

“You… are… so… beautiful… Lily” he told her slowly, his heart pounding as he quickly kicked off his trainers and freed himself from his jeans and boxers which were still gathered around his ankles.

She smiled shyly at him, a flicker of self-doubt flashing over her face in complete contrast to the woman who had just been in absolute control while she’d satisfied him. He pulled her gently to him with an overwhelming need to reassure her and make her realise just how beautiful she really was to him.

He brushed her lips lightly with his and then gently teased open her mouth, licking her lips with his tongue and flicking it in and out of her mouth murmuring over and over again “You are my beautiful flower…. So... so beautiful … my lovely Lily”.

Lily groaned in delight, leaning in to his embrace as his strong hands began to slowly glide over her body, this time savouring every inch as he did so. Her skin was as soft as velvet, slightly moist from the humidity and the burning passion etched on her face.

He felt her breasts rise and fall rapidly against his own chest and buried his head in between her cleavage making her gasp as he breathed her in, the same heavenly scent he’d inhaled on the rooftop.

She peeled back his shirt and he shook it free allowing it to drop at their feet before running her fingers through the damp curls of his hair.

Ben scooped her into his arms, his hands cupping her ass as her legs snaked around his waist for support and carried her into the bedroom.

He laid her down gently onto the bed and climbed on top of her slowly, straddling her legs with his own whilst planting light kisses all the way from her sweet lips, down to her breasts which were spilling out of the flimsy bra and then onto her tummy. He paused as he reached her hips. He could smell her arousal even before his lips touched her inner thighs and he groaned deeply in anticipation breathing her in. Lily propped her head up with the pillows on the bed and watched him intently, her eyes blazing with expectation.

He parted her legs gently so that he was kneltin-between her knees and lowered his head, beginning to kiss the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He let out a deep rumbling groan when he saw that the crotch of her silk panties was already slick with her arousal and licked his lips eagerly. Pushing it to one side he slid his index finger into the wetness, enjoying the sound of her cursing in surprise mixed with the sound of his finger moving in and out and gasped at just how wet she already was.

“Jesus Lily, you’re dripping wet” he groaned in delight and slid another finger in and out feeling her pulsating centre throb around him as she moaned loudly “Oh… my… God… Benedict!”.

He removed his fingers and she looked down at him in disappointment. But her expression changed to one of longing as he caught her eye and lifted them to his mouth, slowly sucking her juices off each one in turn. His cock was now fully aroused again and it throbbed as he watched just how horny he was making her. Just to tease her some more he rubbed the same hand slowly up and down the shaft of his cock, letting her see just how much she had turned him on.

“Oh… God. You are driving me… crazy!” she squirmed under him, trying to reach up and touch his cock, remembering just how good it had felt in her hands.

But he slid backwards and bent back down, tearing the thin straps holding her panties in place and revealing her dripping pussy.

He pulled her legs over his shoulders so that they were now gripped around his neck and gently parted her lips with his hands, running his tongue from the back of her folds to the front in one swift movement, before lapping gently at her clit until it began to pulse under his tongue. He moved his thumb to take over, rubbing it in circular motions then curled his tongue and began probing her pussy, pushing deep inside her and tasting her as her juices flooded around him.

_Fuck… she tasted amazing!_

As his tongue consumed her he glanced up to see Lily squeezing her breasts, rubbing and pinching her nipples and moaning, her eyes flickering open and closed in ecstatic abandon. He almost came there and then himself. Watching her play with herself was such a fucking turn on.

The sensation of her stilettos digging hard into his back brought his mind back and he moved his thumb and sucked at her clit before plunging his fingers back inside her, sliding them in and out, faster this time as he began to feel her orgasm grow with the contractions around his fingers.

She screamed “Bene…” but the end of his name got lost as her breathing became ragged. His tongue probed harder against her clit and he realised he was now panting in anticipation as well. “Come… for me, my dear Lily” he groaned, his deep baritone rumbling throughout her sexual centre as he twisted his fingers up so that they were hitting her g-spot over and over again.

He felt her clench tightly around him, her thighs almost cutting off his circulation as she cried out in release, “Ooo….oh… fuuck!!!” her orgasm flooding over her in waves as he continued to lap at her juices.

Her breasts rose and fell as she tried to regain her breathing but before she was able to come down fully from her euphoria, Ben was climbing back up on top of her, his throbbing cock resting on her tummy. He slid his hands underneath her back and unclasped the bra, throwing the flimsy contraption on the floor.

Now, finally they were both completely naked, save for her stilettos and Ben pressed his entire body down onto hers and began probing her mouth again with his tongue, relishing the sensation.

He tasted blood and looked up concerned, only to realise she’d bit her lip so hard when she’d come that she must’ve drawn blood. He lovingly wiped it away, kissing the tiny cut.

Lily took the opportunity to roll herself from under him so that she was now sat upright, astride him, the side of her heels digging into his thighs, the lips of her wet pussy positioned just out of the reach of his cock.

She stroked her breasts again, aware of the show she was putting on for him. Licking her index fingers she slowly rubbed them over her nipples, feeling them grow hard under her touch. Biting her lip once more she batted her eyelashes in invitation and quicker than a flash Ben was sat upright with Lily straddling his lap as he bent her back just enough so that he could get to work sucking her nipples and massaging her ass cheeks.

“Oo…oh! Benedict, I need to feel you inside me” she moaned and licked her hand before moving it onto his cock and sliding it along his thick length.

Ben let out a deep roar which vibrated through her breasts and rolled her over so that she was now underneath him once more, her legs pinned wide open and her pussy completely exposed.

“Are you ready darling?” he breathed considerately into her ear.

“Yes…God.. yes. Are you?” She looked up lovingly at him and he was momentarily hypnotised as the golden flecks of her eyes burned brightly

“I’ve been ready… since that first night we met….” His answer hung in the air as Lily looked up at him in wonderment and saw a single tear form from one of his sparkling eyes and drop down onto her flushed cheek.

Holding his breath, he rubbed the tip of his cock along her opening, from her clit down to her still dripping pussy. Using her own juices as his lubricant he slid himself slowly inside her tight walls, inch by exquisite inch until his full length was completely surrounded by Lily’s pulsating centre.

“You… feel…amazing Benedict” Lily breathed raggedly as she stretched to accommodate him “So… so… fucking big!”

He could feel her tightness surrounding him and he gasped in delight.

“Oh God you feel so…. bloody…. tight” he groaned deeply as he leisurely withdrew his cock almost completely and then began to slowly push himself back in, teasing Lily at first with only a small sample of his length.

She pulled his head towards her, her small hands running her fingers through his soft hair and they were lip to lip. Lily breathed into his perfect cupids bow “I want to feel all of you inside me again Benedict!” she begged before licking his lip seductively and he willingly obliged, slowly at first, before his speed increased and then he was thrusting himself repeatedly into her sopping wet pussy as she whimpered “Oh….my…..God….Ben….Benedict, I’m gonna come… again!” She responded to him by arching her back and grinding her pelvis into him hard while her fists gripped the duvet.

Hearing her gasp his name made Ben cry out in a frenzy “Fucking… hell… Lily… my beautiful flower! Come with me…… _now!”_

The sound of their moist bodies slapping together and the intermingling moans and groans of ecstasy were like a sexual concerto as Lily’s pussy throbbed repeatedly around Benedict’s cock and he finally exploded deep inside her as they came undone in delicious harmony.

They collapsed down on the bed and held each other tightly, their bodies shaking with the intensity of their joint climax. Ben’s heart pounded against Lily and he felt hers reciprocate against his own chest. He kissed her lovingly on her forehead and then on her lips, now deep pink with desire and stared into her eyes adoringly.

“Well that was a better end to our date than I’d even _dared_ hope for!” he murmured, gently kissing her upturned nose “Thank God for that storm!” he giggled.

“Yes! That reminds me… I’m ready for our dessert now!” Lily said, laughing wickedly as she straddled him once more.


	10. CHAPTER TEN

CHAPTER TEN

 

Lily woke with a start from her vivid dream. Her body was moist with perspiration as she opened her eyes gradually, squinting until the dimly lit room came into focus. For a moment she was completely disorientated. _This wasn’t her room._

Hearing the faint sound of someone sleeping next to her she slowly turned her head to see the shadowed angular silhouette of a face, its full mouth parted slightly as it breathed deeply. Then she became aware of the weight of an arm strewn across her midriff. _Bloody hell, it really happened!_

Her brain spun as she replayed the previous night in all its delightful detail. The effort he’d gone to make what was essentially the roof of her garage romantic, the way they’d kissed before they were soaked by the storm, how he’d arranged an exhilarating helicopter ride for them and finally his desire for her and how she’d responded.

It was almost impossible to believe she had been so assertive with Benedict. She usually lacked self-confidence anywhere except in her work and he had such an imposing presence, yet she’d opened herself up to him last night in a way she hadn’t with any other man.

Not that there had been many. Her last boyfriend, Luke had lasted only seven months. Apparently, working away with a group of men had been too much for him to handle and no amount of reassurances from Lily could make him realise there was nothing to worry about. For goodness sake, her crew were like brothers to her! Before him there had been Andy. They’d met at Sixth Form and she had been totally smitten. They were together for nearly ten years before she’d found out he’d been cheating on her with her now ex-best friend. Apparently _he_ used to get lonely when she was travelling with work.

That’s why she’d stayed away from men in recent years. It was just too much stress. Last night had been different. She had felt a connection unlike any she had shared before.

And it had been so much more than just sex. _Of course the sex had been pretty mind-blowing!_ He’d transported her to peaks of ecstasy that she never knew existed and she’d responded in a way that had shocked her. She blushed just thinking about the way she’d controlled him.

No, they had also shared a bond that she couldn’t quite explain. She had only met Benedict six days ago (and only actually spoken to him on three of those days!) yet she already felt as if she’d known him for years. She felt comfortable in his presence, even with the butterflies that flitted around in her stomach when he looked at her with those incredible blue green eyes. People often commented on her odd sense of humour but Benedict got it, at least she thought he did.

She felt him stir ever so slightly and peeked across at him as he mumbled something incoherent, watching his full mouth moving slowly.

Despite their strong connection, Lily was painfully aware that it had been their first date and she suddenly began to panic about what she must look like right now. She slipped her naked body very gently from under his arm as he mumbled again. _God he was so adorable!_

She tip toed towards the bathroom, only stopping to grab Benedict’s discarded shirt to cover her nakedness and closed the door to before turning on the harsh light.

As she surveyed herself in the mirror she groaned.

Her hair looked like she’d been dragged through a hedge backwards. _Dammit!_ She thought, remembering she’d had to sacrifice a hairbrush for her mobile phone in her tiny handbag. She tried to comb it down using her fingers and then looked at her face and sighed. The faint bruising of her eyes was again visible now that the concealer that Penelope had so impressively applied had finally worn off. Her lips were red and she had somehow got a cut on her bottom one.

She splashed some water on her face and patted it dry before looking around the marble sink unit for some toothpaste. _No matter how well a date goes, nobody wants to be met with morning breath_ she giggled to herself. Using her finger, she squeezed some toothpaste and cleaned her teeth as best she could, before bending over the basin to rinse her mouth. When she stood back up she almost had a heart attack as she saw the reflection of Benedict’s head poking around the doorway into the bathroom.

“I woke up and you weren’t there” he grumbled before smiling warmly at her “Good morning beautiful!”

“Morning Benedict” She smiled back shyly, turning round to face him, the events of the previous night replaying in graphic detail in her head and making her blush. He was looking her up and down lustfully and then groaned, his deep voice echoing into the bathroom.

“You’re wearing my shirt” His eyes bore into her making her flush even more.

“Oh, erm yeah sorry. I couldn’t see my dress in the dark”

“It looks _much_ better on you than me” he mused.

She laughed “I find that very hard to believe!”

Benedict looked her straight in the eye and, licking his lips, stepped into the room revealing his entire body to her. He was completely naked and nursing a huge erection. “I believe you will already find me very hard my dear!” he murmured turning her words around, and staring as her nipples stiffened, clearly visible as they pressed against the confines of his shirt. He strode the short distance to the sink and pressed himself against her body.

“Bloody hell Lily” he groaned into her hair as his hands slid up and down her body urgently “I want to fuck you so badly right now”.

Lily responded by arching her back over the hand basin so that her pussy pressed through Benedict’s shirt against his cock.

“Do it!” she commanded, shocked at the forceful voice that escaped her mouth.

Without hesitation he grabbed her ass and lifted her onto the basin, spreading her thighs in one swift motion. He growled as he looked down at her, her toned legs spread wide apart and her pussy now completely exposed. He had to take a deep breath before he continued.

He rubbed two fingers over her pussy, delighted to discover that she was already soaking wet and just to be certain plunged them deep inside her, feeling her contract in response.

“Ooh! Fuck me Benedict, please!” Lily pleaded. _There was no time for foreplay, she had to have him inside of her again right now!_

He removed his fingers swiftly and replaced them with the tip of his cock, slowly rubbing himself against her folds, enjoying seeing her squirm in pleasure under his touch.

Then, without any more warning he plunged himself deep into her wet pussy, feeling her whole body shake as she stretched around him. “Oh Christ Lily you feel fucking amazing!” he moaned before he pulled all the way back so that his tip again rubbed against her already engorged clit. He repeated this over and over again until he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

He pulled completely out of her and slid her down so that she was stood on the bathroom floor. Her face must’ve been a picture. Pure desire was mixed with anger and confusion. Before she had time to speak her turned her around so that she was facing the mirrored basin and bent her over it.

He bent his own body over her and whispered in her ear “I want you to watch me as I fuck you in the mirror darling” his breath heavy with longing.

“Mmm hhm” she responded, no longer able to form a coherent word.

And then his cock parted her lips and he was grinding in and out, deeper with each thrust, the air blue with both their screams of ecstasy. They stared challengingly into each other’s eyes through the reflection of the mirror before nodding almost imperceptibly to each other to indicate that they were about to come and there was one more exquisitely deep thrust before they came undone together, their orgasms merging their bodies in euphoria.

“Bloody hell you are amazing Lily, do you know that?” he breathed into her neck as he bent over her exhausted.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Sir!” she smiled beneath his comforting weight.

“Sir?” he mused “Hmm, I like that…” his head bobbed up and caught her eyes in the mirror. He winked before lifting himself up and reluctantly withdrawing himself, then lightly slapped her ass.

“What time do you think it is?” Lily asked as she turned to face him, suddenly remembering that she was flying out to Bahrain later that evening.

Benedict checked his watch “Twenty past ten, why?” A sudden shadow was cast across his face.

Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and leant her head against his chest for a moment, not wanting to face the reality that she was leaving later that day.

Taking a deep breath she explained, watching as his face crumpled.

Tears came into her eyes as the realisation that she was going to have to leave this man in a few short hours finally dawned on her. Unable to think of anything to say, she pulled his lips down towards her own and kissed him gently, trying to reassure him through her touch.

They held each other close for some time before he spoke again, his voice trembling with emotion “What time do you need to be at the airport?”

“Seven thirty. We have a coach booked for seven though” she sighed. “The flight is at ten to eleven”.

“I’ll take you” he blurted out, wanting to spend every second he possibly could with her.

“Is that really a good idea?” she looked into his eyes “My whole team will be there and I’ll never hear the end of it if they see me with the ‘VIP from the garage’!” Sighing, she added “Not that I don’t want to spend every minute I can with you Benedict, I really do” she held him even tighter, trying to make him understand how much he already meant to her.

When she looked up at him again his face had changed slightly, into one of resolution.

“No, you’re right. It wouldn’t be fair to you to subject you to that” he decided before whispering almost to himself “Not just yet anyway”.

Lily looked at him questioningly but he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom. Placing her gently on the edge of the bed he spoke, a determined tone now filling the air.

“Which hotel are you staying at?”

Lily told him and they Googled the location

“Great, it’s only around the corner. In a taxi it should only take five minutes or so” he smiled “Okay. So we have about eight hours before you have to be back at your hotel, seven if you still need to pack?” he looked questioningly at her.

“Everything’s packed except for my dress and shoes from last night” she smiled slowly.

“Excellent! So that’s eight hours Lily!”

“Okay..?” she looked at him puzzled.

“So, for the next eight hours you are mine and I am yours. We are going to get ourselves cleaned up, then eat and talk. Really talk Lily. I want to know everything I possibly can about you before you leave me…” his voice broke off as he strangled a sob. “...again”

Lily started crying then. It all sounded so final. She wanted to know that they’d see each other again but part of her was too afraid to ask. Men always struggled with her career, moving from country to country, working long hours.

“Oh no, Lily, I didn’t mean to make you cry. Please don’t my beautiful flower” he cupped her head, planting feather-light kisses on her eyes, her tears and her lips.

“S... sorry.” she sniffed “It’s just that I’ve never met anyone who I’ve had such an instant connection with and I’m scared that when we leave each other it will be broken!” she started crying again, this time huge sobs that made her body tremble.

“Lily, Lily, Lily…” he murmured “This is just the beginning. There is absolutely no way that I am going to let you walk away from me for good. There’s a reason why we met. And I honestly believe it was fate. Why else would we have found each other again at the race?”

She looked up at him and instinctively knew he was right. It was going to be hard, but she smiled to herself as she remembered one of her favourite quotes.

_There’s nowhere you can be that isn’t where you’re meant to be…_


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely NSFW. Look away now if you are offended by poorly written smut. What can I say? I tried…
> 
> I apologise in advance for the feels on this chapter…

CHAPTER ELEVEN

 

Watching her leave was the hardest part.

After she’d told him her flight was that evening his mind had gone into overdrive, cursing their lost time together. _If only they’d met under better circumstances at the party._

Still, he’d tried to make the best of the time they still had together, stifling his own emotions and attempting to reassure Lily that their night together hadn’t just been a fling as far as he was concerned. But when she’d cried it had almost set him off too. It just didn’t seem fair that they were going to be separated so soon. That’s why he’d insisted they spend those last few hours really getting to know everything they possibly could about each other. Well almost…

How do you tell someone how famous you are without coming across as an arrogant asshole _? “Oh, yes I’ve been in several Oscar nominated movies in the past twelve months. And did I mention I went to the Academy Award’s Ceremony? Yeah, it was nothing. I just sat next to Angelina bleeding Jolie!”_ No matter how hard you try, if you slip that into a conversation you’re sure to look like a bit of a show off, surely.

And that’s before he’d mentioned the elephant in the room.

_Sherlock._

Everybody in the Mercedes pit crew seemed to have watched it _except_ Lily. He had to admit there was a tiny part of him, only tiny _honestly_ , that would’ve liked her to have seen how seriously he took his work and how proud he was of the show. But again, how do you do that without appearing pretentious? He was fine talking about it with people who’d seen his work, and happy to chat about it in interviews but he couldn’t work out how to bring it into the conversation with this beautiful woman who worked her ass off every week doing a ‘real’ job.

So instead, he’d just mentioned a few of his older roles and some of his stage work and because Lily didn’t know any different she didn’t question him further. She’d still been suitably impressed and asked him about playing Frankenstein’s monster (he hadn’t gone into detail about how he’d alternated roles) and talked about her love of Mary Shelley’s work. He felt guilty about it, especially given how open Lily had been with him but apart from anything else, he was enjoying being with her within their own bubble where paparazzi, journalists and fans couldn’t infiltrate. And that’s why he’d gone along with Lily’s wishes not to accompany her to the airport. The minute the two of them were seen together, there would be no turning back. The gossip columns would go into overdrive and the paparazzi would follow her around. And he didn’t want her having to deal with that on her own, and certainly not in a different country. No, it was better this way.

He sighed, thinking back to that morning. They’d taken a shower together after their earlier exertions. They’d washed each other’s hair then their bodies, gently massaging each other’s aching muscles with the refreshing shower gel and then held each other tight, allowing the hot jets of water to pound their bodies. Afterwards, they’d towelled each other dry and wrapped themselves in fluffy bathrobes before ordering almost everything from the room service menu.

They’d chatted as they ate, talking in greater depth about their families and where they’d grown up. Lily had told him about growing up in the North of England and how she’d moved to Brackley when she’d started working for Mercedes. She’d raised her eye brows when he’d told her about attending Harrow but she’d quickly corrected them and was intrigued to hear about some of the customs of the school.

They’d talked about their past relationships and it was at this point that Lily had asked him how old he was. He’d groaned when he’d confessed he would be thirty eight this year and she’d just laughed glumly as she admitted she would be forty. That had taken him by surprise. She definitely didn’t look her age. He probably would have said thirty if she hadn’t already told him how long she’d been working in Formula 1, but he was still shocked.

He found himself asking why she hadn’t settled down and immediately regretted it, remembering what she’d already told him about the idiot who’d cheated on her. How they hell could anyone do that to someone, especially someone as incredible as her? When she’d confessed she was desperate to have children but scared she’d missed her chance he’d grabbed her and held her as she choked back the tears, unable to think of the right words to say to comfort her but wanting her to know he was there for her.

Trying to make her feel better he’d tried to steer the conversation to their favourite books and music. Then he’d got his iPod out and they’d sung along to their favourite songs and danced like idiots, even bouncing on the bed before collapsing in a heap, exhausted.

Then he’d taken her in his arms, kissing her sweet lips sensually and stroking her face tenderly. She’d responded by running her fingers through his hair and nibbling his lower lip before rolling on top of him so that she straddled his waist with her thighs, their bathrobes the only barrier to their naked bodies.

She’d loosened the belt on his robe, sliding the top of it back across his broad shoulders and leant down to kiss his chest, peppering his skin with light kisses and teasing his nipples gently. Sitting back up, she’d bit her lower lip and looked at him directly in the eye, her hazel eyes sparkling with that magnificent green tint which he’d already come to identify with her internal desire.

She’d slid further down his body, her thighs still astride him and opened his robe so that his entire naked body was exposed. He was already hard for her but when she’d languidly unbelted her own robe and let it fall behind her his cock had pulsed in anticipation.

Then she’d leant her body back over his own so that she was pressed right against him, with her tongue just touching the tip of his cock and very gradually she’d slid herself back up his body towards his face, kissing his torso as she did so and pausing slightly to allow her firm breasts to surround his throbbing cock. He’d almost come right then!

When she’d reached his lips she’d explored his mouth with her tongue and sucked his lip, moaning into them, her own arousal piqued.

He’d slid his arms around her, allowing them to wander unhurriedly over her glorious curves before gripping her ass and rolling her over so that he was now astride her. He’d sat up so that his erection was just grazing her soft mound and his hands had roamed over her chest, rubbing her erect nipples between his thumbs and forefingers as he cupped her breasts as they heaved in anticipation, enjoying the way her breathing had started to become laboured with excitement.

He’d grinded himself against her then, the friction of his cock on the soft hair covering her pussy making them both shudder with anticipation.

With one silent stare, they’d locked eyes and instinctively moved so that they were both positioned in readiness, Lily’s legs splayed wide and Benedict’s cock poised at her entrance. He already knew she would be ready for him but as he began to enter her he still marveled at her wetness, the heat she generated making him tremble throughout his body. In turn she’d whimpered and tried to spread her thighs even further apart as he pressed deep inside her.

It had taken every bit of restraint he’d possessed not to just fuck her senseless right then but he didn’t know when he’d get to feel her around him again and he wanted this sensation to last as long as possible. He took it as slowly as he could possibly manage, gliding in and out of her wet folds unhurriedly while running his hand all over her body, pausing to feel her lips on his as she bucked involuntarily into him, her pussy throbbing around his cock. Slowly he’d picked up speed, buoyed by the moans that were now escaping her lips.

“Oh my…! Benedict… _please…!”_ she’d whimpered.

“Oh… God Lily… my beautiful…Lily!” he’d responded as he’d started to pump his cock inside her pussy again and again, feeling her clenching around him, her back arching so that her body was fused to his own. Their moans of ecstasy floated into the air as they came together in a manner so intensely intimate, quite unlike the other times they’d made love so far. They’d clung to each other for the longest time afterwards, both shaking with the emotion, close to tears.

When they’d finally broken free of each other it had been time for Lily to get ready. Benedict had watched disconsolately as she’d pulled on her dress, still slightly crumpled despite her best attempts to steam it over the bath earlier. He’d tried not to think about the fact that she’d grabbed a pair of his boxers in place of her torn panties after they’d seen the strong winds outside, otherwise he’d have dragged her back to the bed.

As she’d slipped her heels on they’d avoided each other’s faces, scared their eyes would betray the tears they were both suppressing inside. He couldn’t believe it would be three weeks before they’d be able to see each other again. Lily would be travelling straight from Bahrain to China whilst he would be leaving for Australia in a couple of days.

He sighed as he thought back to the white lie he’d told when she’d enquired what he’d be doing in Australia. He’d told her he’d be doing some sightseeing and did say he had a few meetings, after all, that wasn’t exactly a lie. He didn’t of course mention that those ‘meetings’ would be in front of thousands of Sherlock fans! No, there would be time for that later.

At exactly six pm there’d been a call from reception to tell them that her taxi was waiting downstairs. They’d walked to the door and embraced tightly, not wanting to let each other go, before Lily had finally looked up at him, tears streaming down her face and told him she really had to go. As they’d separated she’d asked him to let her go down on her own, wanting to be able to compose herself in the lift.

Despite his own selfish desire to spend every last second he could with her he’d respected her wishes. Nodding, he’d kissed her gently, wanting to taste her lips on his one final time and then opened the door, watching her walk unsteadily down the corridor. It had taken every ounce of will power that he possessed not to run after her and drag her back into his room. Instead, he watched as she turned the corner towards the lifts, glancing back briefly with a small smile on her face before disappearing for good.

He’d closed the door behind him and leaning against the dark wood his emotions had finally exploded as he’d slid to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

CHAPTER TWELVE

 

As soon as the lift door had closed, Lily’s legs had buckled. She’d started to lurch to the floor under the weight of her emotions and it was only the sound of the lift arriving at the next floor that had stopped her from collapsing in a heap.

Instead she’d gripped the handrail tightly with both hands and turned to face the wall with her head facing downwards so as to hide her tears from the people who entered. Once she’d reached the lobby she’d stumbled into the taxi where she’d finally broken down, guttural cries, the like of which she’d never known before, escaping from her body.

 _It was just so damn unfair_ she thought as she wept.

The poor taxi driver had kept looking in his rear view mirror with a perplexed look on his face and had been enormously relieved when he’d finally dropped her the short distance back at her hotel, before hastily speeding away.

Taking a huge deep breath and rubbing the tears from her eyes she’d made her way back through the lobby and up to her room. Once inside, she’d pulled off her dress and bra, along with Benedict’s boxers which again elicited more tears. She’d had forty minutes until the coach arrived, more than enough time for a shower but she’d been reluctant to wash the smell of him from her body. It was all she had to remind her of the feel of his body on her own and she’d felt too emotionally raw to wash it away just yet, even though she was sure she must smell of pure sex. Instead, she’d sprayed some deodorant, leant against the sink to wash her face then reapplied some subtle make up to cover her puffy eyes and brushed her teeth. Dressing in the outfit she’d laid out the previous day she’d quickly brushed and plaited her hair and packed her remaining things before sitting numbly watching as the second hand on the clock slowly ticked.

At ten to seven she’d checked out and wheeled her suitcase into the car park where most of her team were waiting.

“Hey there stranger! Where did you get to last night?” Stuart, one of the engineers asked as he came over to stand next to her.

“Uhm… I was just tired. I thought I was coming down with something so I just came back to the hotel. I spent most of today in bed” _Well, it wasn’t a total lie._

“Ah pity, it was a good night last night. How you feeling now? You do look a bit peaky to be honest”

She sighed. _Heartbroken, despairing and wanting to quit my job just so I can stay here and be with the most wonderful man I’ve ever met_ she thought, before actually replying “Still a bit rough if I’m honest. It’s probably just the humidity, I’m not sure I drank enough fluids”.

“Well make the most of the time to rest on the flight. And yeah, make sure you drink. It’s gonna be another long day travelling and we’re at the circuit first thing Wednesday remember.”

Lily nodded and groaned. Most of the races were a fortnight apart but a couple, like this one were the following weekend. The European one’s weren’t a big deal but it was an eight hour flight to Bahrain, meaning they’d pretty much have to hit the ground running when they landed.

 _At least it’ll keep me busy_ she sighed to herself.

The coach finally arrived and they made their way to the airport, Lily pretending to doze so as not to have to engage in any further conversation.

Once they’d arrived and cleared security she’d taken out her iPod and allowed the music to wash over her while waiting for embarkation.

Big mistake.

Benedict’s musical taste was remarkably similar to her own so most of the songs they’d danced and sang to earlier that day were ones from her favourite playlists. Every time Elbow, Stone Roses, Radiohead or her own personal anthem ‘Hyperballad’ played she had to stifle a sob and skip to the next song. She was just wiping a tear away as she skipped ‘I am the Resurrection’, remembering almost falling off the bed laughing as Benedict had done his best Ian Brown impersonation to it earlier, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

As she turned around, her heart momentarily skipped a beat, hoping that it might be Benedict. Unsurprisingly she was disappointed, given her insistence that he didn’t accompany her to the airport. Instead, looking down at her with a concerned look on her face was Penelope.

“Honey you look terrible!” direct as ever, Penelope surveyed her friends face and demeanour. “I guess it was a good night last night then?” she winked “When you text me this morning to cancel lunch I’ve got to admit I was a little shocked! This guy must’ve been something special for you to stay out all night, it’s so not like you”.

Lily’s lip quivered, unable to speak. Instead she tried to smile but a huge tear betrayed her.

“Oh God what happened Lily?” Penelope hugged her friend tightly, and all Lily’s attempts to remain calm fell apart as she began crying again. “Did… did he… hurt you?” she asked anxiously.

“No!” Lily shouted, a little too loudly before whispering “God… no! Penelope, it… wasn’t… like that… at all” she tried to stop the tears that were threatening to return, rubbing her eyes angrily, annoyed at their treachery.

“No. It… was… perfect. I mean _really_ perfect Penelope” a twinkle came into her eyes as she told her friend about the picnic, how they’d chatted and how amazing the whole evening had been.

Penelope seemed excited for her, although couldn’t quite understand why she was so upset. After all, as her friend reminded her, she’d just had sex for the first time in well over a year!

Lily was too emotional to try to explain how intimate a connection they’d shared and was luckily saved from further questioning by the boarding crew announcing the embarkation of their flight.

Once seated on the plane, she got out her iPad, ready to read, hoping it would help to take her mind off how she was feeling. It was a ploy she often used when she was feeling down or lonely. Escaping into a fantasy world through a book where her own problems were temporarily pushed aside usually worked. Not today though. Her mind was a mess of emotions. Returning it to her carry-on bag she noticed her phone was still on. As she touched the screen it lit up with four missed calls and three messages, two answerphone message and the other a text. All were from Benedict.

 _Damn it!_ She cursed, noticing her phone had been on silent.

Her heart did a little somersault as she dialled the answerphone. The first message she heard was time stamped 22:10 “Just wishing you a safe journey Lily. Ring me when you land…. If you want… Don’t worry if you can’t….or text me, you can text instead if it’s easier. Erm… yeah… bye”. His voice, that wonderfully rich baritone voice, normally so confident sounded hesitant and sad.

The second answerphone message was time stamped 18:12: “Hey there beautiful… *sniff* just wanted you to know I’m missing you already… *sniff* …. Listen I know you’ll be busy when you get to your hotel … *sniff* but ring me if you want. Erm…*sniff*… okay… see you soon *sniff*… I hope”

 _Oh God he’d been crying as she’d left as well_. His voice had been shaky and intermingled with sobs. She felt herself tear up again. Wiping them away so she could look at her text message she laughed despite herself. It was a picture of Benedict, holding her torn and discarded panties up to the camera with a raised eyebrow and the caption:

“Are you trying to kill me?! How the hell am I supposed to sleep tonight with these in my room! You do realise I’m horny as hell now you little minx?! Damn it I miss you so much already XXXXX”

The message had been sent ten minutes ago. There were also a couple of other missed calls when he’d left no message.

Lily looked around, yes they were still boarding the rear seats. She still had time. She dialled him, and he picked up immediately.

“Hey…!” She said, suddenly unable to find the words to say what was going through her mind.

“Hey you! I was beginning to think you’d had enough of me already!” Benedict laughed but Lily detected a hollow uncertainty to his voice.

“I’m so, so sorry. I had my phone on silent. We’ve just boarded and I noticed the missed calls… erm, and the text…” she laughed then, before attempting to reassure him in a hushed voice “Listen to me. You have no idea how close I came to running back to your room and never leaving. I’m afraid you do not get rid of me” she paused for effect “…or my panties that easily!”

And he’d laughed then. A mischievous laugh that she knew and already loved.

Then the seatbelt sign had illuminated and Lily whispered quickly “I’m really, really sorry but I’m getting stared at by the stewardess so I’d better hang up. I’ll see you soon and I will ring when I land, if you’re sure you don’t mind me waking you up?”

“I doubt I’ll sleep anyway. Lily, my dear Lily. Have a safe flight and I’ll speak to you later! I’ll hug your panties in the meantime” he’d chuckled then as they disconnected.

Once they were airborne, she reclined her seat and stretched out her legs, thankful for once of her small stature, before attempting to try to catch up on some sleep. Luckily there was no one in the seat next to her so she was also able to pull the arm rest up and stretch out.

After replaying the events of the past few days in her head she fell into an exhausted but fitful sleep, before waking with a start about five hours into the flight.

As she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes she looked around the cabin. Her colleagues were all fast asleep.

She called the stewardess for a drink and a snack then absentmindedly flicked through the channels on the inflight entertainment system. Everything seemed to be half way through or about to finish but she finally found a movie which had just started.

Lying back in her seat she watched, half dozing as a couple drove along a road in stony silence. Her head drooped as she started to drift off again but in her mind she could hear a voice, a distinctively deep voice and she opened her eyes, blinking as she tried to focus.

Was this a dream? On the screen as she stared in disbelief was a man who looked incredibly like Benedict, only this man had longer hair, dark and swept back from his face. He didn’t speak as the camera panned in on him, focusing on his eyes, those unmistakable eyes, gleaming pools of cerulean blue and his gloriously full lips.

Before Lily could quite believe what she was seeing, he was gone and some guy was in bed with some woman with a tail. _Wait._ _Two_ women with tails…? _What the hell was she watching? Was she even awake or was this some bizarre dream?_

She hastily grabbed the inflight entertainment guide, searching for the channel listings. Finding channel 11 she looked through the list before her eyes fell on Star Trek Into Darkness. _Well, that explains the tails I guess_.

 _But what the fuck!? Was_ that Benedict? It had certainly looked like him. Well at least she thought it did, but was her sleepy eyes playing tricks on her already emotional brain?

She sat up close to the small screen and gazed intently, watching in the hope of another glimpse. Instead she watched as a young Captain Kirk and Spock were being disciplined for something. Damn, she wished she’d seen the beginning to know what the hell for. Then the scene cut to London, a man was injecting himself and then _his fingers_ , she swore they were his fingers, loading a canister with the blood and a ring. And before she had time to properly study his face he was gone again.

Her heart began to beat faster as she tried to process what she was seeing. There he was again, staring moodily _. It was him. It must be, there can’t possibly be two men with those cheekbones in the world!_ _But this was Star Trek!_ Even though she hadn’t seen the movie before she knew it was a big deal. She used to watch the show with her brother as a child and she knew there were legions of fans. Even if Benedict’s role was small, surely it must’ve made some impression? _Why hadn’t he mentioned it?_

Lily’s brain began to spin with a million questions, but she tried to put them to one side while she concentrated on the movie. She cursed the entertainment system. If she’d been at home she could’ve just rewound it and found the part where he spoke. Instead she had to settle for staring intently at the screen, hoping that he would appear again and this time speak.

 _John Harrison…_ There he was again. Or was it? _Damn it, speak man!_ She felt certain she would know for sure if he would just speak. What she _was_ beginning to realise was that if it really _was_ Benedict, this was not just a small role. He appeared to be the main antagonist! _One of the fucking stars…_

Despite her desperate need to see ‘Benedict’ again on screen she was enjoying the movie. _Ha ha, was that Simon Pegg as Scotty?_ She loved his movies. And she had to admit they’d done a great job recasting the original Star Trek crew.

As she watched them arrive on Kronos her heart pounded in her chest in anticipation before staring in absolute disbelieve as Benedict ( _could it really be_ _her Benedict?)_ was leaping and fighting like a bad ass, the deep baritone timbre of his voice deliciously authoritative, and yet utterly unmistakable.

Completely stunned, she tried to focus on the storyline but despite her best efforts her eyes trailed lustfully over his body. The man on screen was heavier set than the one she’d explored earlier that day but she liked what she saw. As he prowled around she wriggled in her seat, the sound of his voice making her ache with longing. Annoyed with herself, she refocused and it was then that she became totally hypnotised by his acting. When he identified himself as Khan she almost exploded with excitement. _Shit! She hadn’t seen that coming!_ Her heart lurched as the tear fell from his exquisite face, recalling him doing the same last night and her hand subconsciously moved to her breast where it had landed.

Her mouth wide open in awe, she didn’t notice Penelope slide into the seat next to her and she almost jumped out of her skin when her friend tapped her on the shoulder. Sliding the earpiece nearest her friend away from her ear and taking a deep breath she tried to collect herself. Penelope was laughing hysterically at her.

“Oh…my… gosh Lily! I…really… didn’t mean to….make you jump!” she laughed whilst trying to inhale large gulps of air “you were just… so engrossed… in that …movie!”

Lily could only point at the screen. At _Benedict_ , as he warned Kirk the ship wouldn’t be fast enough to escape.

“Yeah, he’s hot isn’t he?” Penelope acknowledged, winking “Don’t tell Aldo but I definitely wouldn’t say no to that man! Damn fine actor as well. We watched him play Frankenstein a few years ago at the National Theatre. He was a..mazing!”

“That’s… that is…” Lily fought to find the words “that is the man… _he_ is _the_ man”

Penelope looked at her, momentarily confused before screaming. Lily clapped her hand over her friend’s mouth to silence her, but she fought free, her eyes gleaming with shocked excitement.

“Bloody hell…!” She whispered excitedly “Lily… are you trying to tell me you had a date with Benedict _fucking_ Cumberbatch and you _didn’t_ know who he was?”

“He told me he was an actor. He didn’t mention being in a huge bloody blockbuster like Star Trek!” she hissed “he just said he’d done some stage and TV work.”

“Lily… have you not seen Sherlock? It was one of the DVD’s I told you to watch!” Penelope laughed as Lily stared at her shaking her head.

“Sherlock?” a vague recollection of a movie on a different flight a few years ago “Isn’t that Robert Downey Jnr though? Was Benedict in that as well?”

Her friend snorted.

“Oh great…I’m glad you find this funny!” Lily groaned “He must think I’m a total idiot! Or really ignorant!” her face fell in despair “Just how big _is_ he then?”

“I’d have thought you damn well know the answer to that one already you lucky so and so!” Penelope giggled.

Lily spluttered and laughed despite herself “A lady never tells. Seriously though Pen… what have I got myself into here?”

Penelope stopped laughing then as she surveyed her friend’s worried face “You _appear_ to have just bagged yourself one of the hottest actors on the planet right now. And the hilarious part is you didn’t even know it!” she grinned and turned her friends face back to the screen as he appeared once more. “I’ll let you carry on watching him in all his glory and then you can tell me all about it!”

“Okay but don’t say anything to anyone Penelope, please” she begged “Not even Aldo. I need some time to get my head around this. Promise me.”

“Of course honey. I promise” her friend smiled reassuringly “But this is big. Huge!”

“And there’s the answer to your earlier question!” Lily winked as she turned back to the screen once more, smiling smugly as she caught Penelope’s mouth drop open from the corner of her eye.

Lily watched the screen, completely transfixed by Benedict’s performance. During his fight scenes her nipples grew hard with arousal, although she did shudder at his intensity. It was hard to imagine this was the same sweet natured man she knew but that was, of course, testament to his remarkable talent.

At the dénouement, she was breathless. She watched as his name appeared in bold letters across her screen along with the rest of the cast and immediately wanted to speak to him. She _needed_ to speak to him. She wanted to grab him and tell him what an amazing actor he was and at the same time yell at him for not telling her!

She had just stood up to get Penelope so she could find out everything she knew about him when the captain announced they were beginning their descent and the seatbelt sign illuminated.

Sighing, she took to her seat again, fastening her seatbelt.

She tapped her hands impatiently on the arm rest as they began their descent, impatient now to get off the plane.

The first thing she would be doing would be calling Benedict…


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

His mobile vibrated, waking him from his restless dream. Benedict patted his hand on the nightstand, searching for his phone and squinted at the screen. 5:20am. _Lily!_

“Hey… gorgeous!” he yawned as he tried to shake the fuzzy feeling from his head. _Damn, he’d tried to stay awake in case she rang, now she probably thought he wasn’t missing her._

Nothing could’ve been further from the truth. He’d been pacing his hotel room for hours, desperate to hear her voice again, before putting the TV on as a distraction and sitting back on his bed. But he must’ve fallen asleep.

“Well… hello there… Mr Cumberbatch!” Lily purred down the phone. “I do hope I didn’t wake you. I wouldn’t want you to be angry with me…” she giggled.

Confused, Benedict rubbed his eyes “Why would I be angry with you? Are you okay? You sound a bit… er… strange?”

“Sorry… Is it the echo? I’m in the airport toilets. I just had to ring you…I couldn’t wait…!” the line started to crackle.

“Lily… are you there?” _Silence._ “Lily...”

He looked at the screen. The call was disconnected. He tried to call her back but it went straight to answerphone so he left a message: “Hey Lily. Erm… I guess we lost each other. Hope you’re okay..? Ring me when you can…Are you okay? I’m a bit worried.” _Beep._

Perplexed, he began pacing again. She’d sounded like she was toying with him. The only problem was he didn’t have a clue why!

It was nearly two hours before his phone rang again. This time he was fully awake and picked up immediately “Lily! Are you okay?” he questioned anxiously.

“Me? Oh I am okay… I am… gooood!” she emphasised in a husky voice.

Benedict was starting to get slightly irritated “Have you been… drinking? You don’t sound like yourself and… you’re beginning to worry me” he sighed deeply, wishing he was with her.

“I may have had a couple of drinks on the flight…” she lied, having just downed two neat double vodkas for Dutch courage.

He sighed “Probably best that you get yourself off to bed and sleep it off then.” He’d been hoping to be able to talk to her properly but obviously that was out of the question.

“I don’t want to sleep yet. I want to talk to you! It’s… important!” her voice sounded sulky now.

“Okay… okay. I want to talk to you too Lily but you’re not making much sense! How was the flight?” Benedict tried to steer the conversation to a more tangible topic.

“Oh it was good… really good” She slurred slightly “In fact I watched something _really_ good… VERY exciting. Very….” She paused for effect “… sexually charged!”

Benedict spluttered “What?! Lily… what the hell? What did you watch?” he racked his brains trying to think what on earth they would show on a flight to Bahrain that could be ‘sexually charged’… “You’re not making any sense whatsoever!”

“Oh…did I not mention…” she giggled “You were in it!” Stunned silence. “And you were fucking HOT!”

“Lily? I…have…no…idea..?” he began to grow nervous. _What did she know?_ More importantly, _what the hell had she seen?_

He tried to make an educated guess “Sherlock I assume?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” she moaned.

Totally baffled he shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Go on, what did you watch?”

“When you said you’d been in a few movies you never mentioned how huge they were Mr Cumberbatch!”

_What the fuck was with the ‘Mr Cumberbatch’ all of a sudden?!_

Before he had time to speak she continued “Just exactly how big are you Benedict?”

“Did I not demonstrate that yesterday my dear Lily?” he smirked despite his confusion.

“STAR TREK” The words hung in the air. _Shit!_ Well there goes his anonymity! That didn’t last long.

He opened his mouth, trying to think how to reply but before he could speak Lily interjected.

“Just tell me Benedict…. Did they let you keep Khan’s clothes?” she purred.

“What… the…you liked that did you?” The penny finally beginning to drop. “So you like badasses then do you?” he began to laugh then, relief pouring out of him.

“What’s so funny?” Lily asked, annoyed that he was now laughing at her “It wasn’t funny for me Benedict. I was sat alone on a flight, wriggling in my seat as I watched you. You are a truly amazing actor. Seriously! You were so cold, and yet you had so much emotion but God, Benedict you were all rugged and sexy and your hair was all disheveled and I was sat there not being able to do a damn thing about it”.

“Tell me what you wanted to do” He’d lowered his voice to that of Khan’s and heard her gasp down the phone “Tell me!” he roared.

“Oh God… Benedict…!” she moaned.

“My name…is….Khan!” He snarled, hearing her breathing grow ragged. “Tell me otherwise I will have my vengeance!”

“I… I wanted to run my hands through your hair…bloody hell Bene.. _sorry_ … Khan, your hair was so damn sexy. And when you were fighting I was dripping watching you, watching your ass in those tight pants….I wanted to touch you so badly… “ Her voice trailed off, thick with desire.

“Excellent… well I may have a surprise for you back in London!” his voice had returned to normal. He heard her breathing become laboured “Lily… what are you doing?” he questioned, suddenly aware that she had not spoken for a while, the realisation of what she _may_ be doing beginning to dawn on him.

“Are you…Lily… are you touching yourself right now?” his heart pounded in his chest and his cock began to twitch in response to the sound of her breath, growing more and more erratic by the second “Lily…?”

“Uhhmm….yes Khan….yes….sorry, Ben…edict!” Lily whimpered in his ear, her voice trailing off as she reached her peak.

“Christ, Lily! What are you trying to do to me…? I’m throbbing here and you are thousands of miles away!”

Trying to regain her composure she mumbled “Sorry hun… that’s been building for the last five hours. And it was _your_ fault….making me all horny with your tight trousers and your sexy voice!”

Benedict blushed then, despite himself. Even though people kept telling him he was sexy, he honestly didn’t get it. “This is going to be a very long three weeks, isn’t it?” he said then with a sigh.

“Yes… but just think how hot it’s going to be when we finally see each other again. I’m already counting down the minutes until the 22nd, although I should warn you I don’t know what state I’ll be in when I land. That flight back from Shanghai always kills me. I usually sleep for a day.” She groaned.

“Well you will come to my flat, I’ll send a car. I will cook for you, and you can sleep and I can watch you. And then when you wake up… well, then the fun can begin!”

“You’ll send a car?” Lily asked, puzzled.

“Lily, you may or may not have realised by now that I was not completely honest about my career… about how…” he paused, unable to find the right words to explain without sounding like a show off “Erm…well, I’m doing pretty well for work at the moment.”

“So I can see… Bloody Star Trek Benedict! Just exactly how famous are we talking here?” she asked, and he heard a slightly nervous laugh.

“Oh God… this is why I never said anything. I find the whole thing ludicrous to be honest” he sighed “I never became an actor to be famous. But I’ve played some very well received characters, which has thrown me into the spotlight in the past few years…” his voice trailed off.

“Benedict. To me, you are a wonderful, sweet, handsome and bloody sexy as hell man that just so happened to hit me with a door!” she laughed before continuing “the fact that you are also an amazingly talented actor is a bonus! I just feel really bad that I didn’t know any of your work. You must think I’m so ignorant!”

“Quite the contrary Lily!” There was silence so he attempted to explain himself “It was a relief to be able to get to know someone without them making assumptions about me based on my work”

“So exactly how famous are we talking then Benedict?” she repeated.

“Erm… I’m in a pretty big show on TV. And I was in a few Oscar nominated movies last year…” he mumbled shyly.

“Lily?”

_Still silence._

“Lily…. Are you still there?” he worried.

“Jesus! Benedict… that’s why my colleagues were all running around after you!” she groaned again “Shit!”

“Lily… I need to tell you something. Now that you know, I think it’s only fair that you have the option to…” his voice trembled with emotion as he tried to find the words. “Listen, my life is under constant scrutiny at the moment so I completely understand if this is going to be too hard for you…. If you want to…” he struggled to say the next words “walk… away”

“What?!” she spluttered “Why the hell would I ‘walk away’ as you put it?! Do you think the last few days meant nothing to me?” she asked suddenly incredulous at the turn of the conversation.

“NO! No Lily. Please don’t think for one second that I _want_ you to walk away. I just thought it was fair to give you the option. My life is played out in a goldfish bowl. I try to keep as much privacy as I possibly can but the minute you and I set foot outside together you will become public property as well and I just need you to be aware of that.”

He paused, heaving a sigh “But Lily, I will do _everything_ in my power to protect _you_ , and our relationship from the press and from intrusion. And that brings me back to the car… I would love nothing more than to meet you at arrivals, just like any other boyfriend but that would inevitably draw unwanted attention on us, and it’s a bit soon for that. So instead I will arrange for a car to collect you and bring you to me. Is that okay with you?” He asked hesitantly

“Oh Benedict. Thank you” she exclaimed before whispering “But you said… boyfriend?”

“Yes? What would you like me to call myself…?”

“It’s just, well it’s a defining moment isn’t it?” she replied.

“Lily, I hope I make this quite clear so there is absolutely no more uncertainty.” He paused “I adore you. You have captivated me from the first moment we met, I love everything I already know about you and I can’t wait to learn everything else. We have been apart for a matter of hours and my heart is already yearning for you” tears began to stream down his face then and he sniffed loudly, alerting Lily to his emotion.

“Oh gosh Benedict, keep talking like that and I think I might just fall in love with you!” she whispered, stifling her own tears.

“My dear, I have already fallen. Hook, line and sinker!”


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The next three weeks were torture for Lily. She loved her job and the team were going from strength to strength with back to back wins but she found herself literally counting down the minutes until she would see Benedict again. Her mind had been blown by his declaration.

In truth, she still couldn’t work out what he saw in her. Here was this tall, drop dead gorgeous, super talented, famous (she was still trying to get her head around that revelation) and wonderfully warm and caring man and he wanted to be with her? A short-ass mechanic who was approaching forty!? It just seemed too good to be true.

It played on her mind in the dead of night and Lily found herself waking up from terrible dreams in which it had all been a fantasy.

In a panic she’d ring Benedict just so she could hear his reassuring voice, deep and soothing. The time difference had proved challenging while she was in Bahrain but now he was in Sydney and she was in Shanghai there was only two hours difference. Not that they had let that get in the way. Benedict sent her a text every morning when he got up and they talked when Lily returned from the circuit each evening.

Now it was only six days until they would be in each other’s arms again. Lily tapped her fingers on the windowsill of the team coach as it took them back to the hotel, impatient to call him. They’d arranged to Skype at 9pm but there had been a serious problem with one of the cars and they’d all had to stay behind until it was fixed. By the time they’d finished her face was smeared with grease, she was sticky from the heat and her hair was wild with the humidity. It was nearly midnight, meaning it would be almost 2am in Sydney. _Shit!_

Even worse, in her rush to leave that morning she’d left her mobile at the hotel so she hadn’t even been able to warn him she would be late back.

As soon as the coach stopped in the grounds of the hotel, Lily sprinted inside and made her way up to her room. She grabbed her mobile. There was a missed call and two messages. She quickly opened the messages. The first one was a photo of what appeared to be the back of Benedict’s head and his hands curled into the shape of a heart with the caption “ _Sending my heart to yours from the top of the Sydney Harbour Bridge. Miss you. Speak tonight! XXXXX”._

Lily smiled. It was little things like this that made him so adorable and completely contrasted with his passionate side. She read the second message as she tried to untangle her hair “ _Hi, hope you’re okay? I rang but it went to answerphone. Ring me when you get in, don’t worry about the time XXXXX_ ”.

She dialled his number and he picked up immediately “Hi…I am so sorry! There was a fault on Nico’s car. I’ve literally just got in!” Lily sighed apologetically.

“That’s okay my beautiful flower, you’re here now” he spoke soothingly, “Are we still on for Skype? I miss seeing your gorgeous face and I’m set up ready”

“Of course we can, but I’m not so sure about it being gorgeous!” she sighed as she opened Skype on her laptop.

“Don’t say things like that. You are truly beautiful to me. Ah, I can see you’ve logged on. Speak to you in a minute” he disconnected and moments later was video calling.

“Hey again!” he said warmly, his face now appearing on her screen. He was sat on his bed, shirtless with his eyes close to the screen, squinting slightly. “I can’t see you Lily, check your camera” he grinned as he waited “Did you like my message by the way?”

“I loved it! Although I’m also jealous. All these years I’ve been travelling to Australia and I’ve still not made it to Sydney!” she laughed as she repositioned herself so that the camera was able to pick up her face and upper body. She watched in confusion as Benedict’s mouth dropped open.

“So you’ve… been working… hard… have you honey?” he asked, his eyes dancing over her through the computer screen as he licked his lips.

“Yeah, it’s been a nightmare…” She paused and stared at Benedict’s face, wondering why he was acting so strange all of a sudden, before asking if he was okay.

“Mmmhmm… you look all hot and… greasy!” he groaned.

“What!” she replied in amazement “I’ve been working all day in this ridiculous heat and I didn’t get a chance to shower before we left the circuit. I rang you as soon as I got in so give me a break!” she warned, suddenly angry.

“Woah, woah, woah…Lily…you misunderstand I think…. You look…. HOT!” he emphasised as he licked his lips again. His eyes stared intently at her face, their colour undergoing that telltale metamorphosis that she was beginning to recognise as a sign of arousal “tell me, are you still wearing your work clothes right now…?”

There was a flicker of surprise from Lily’s face but she started to play along “I might be” She purred “Why? Do you need a service…? Sir?

“Oh God… more than you can imagine. Stand up for me so I can see all of you” he ordered.

Lily stood up and moved back from the laptop, until she could see a full length image of herself in the corner of her screen. _Is that what she looked like right now?_ She thought incredulously as she saw her rolled down dirty overalls and a once white vest top, now covered in grease. _She looked like a hot mess!_

However, judging by his face clearly Benedict thought otherwise. He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple clearly visible as he gulped a breath before commanding her to lean forward into the camera.

She did it willingly, enjoying this little game. As she leant in, her full breasts fought with the grimy white vest, exposing just enough cleavage to tease Benedict. Her nipples hardened as she watched his excitement grow.

“Damn, Lily I wish I was there right now. I would get you to service my cock!” he gasped, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Well Sir, I offer several different services… there’s the hand held service, the full service and the emergency service… which would it be?” she asked, trying to keep her face straight.

Benedict’s jaw dropped at her quick response before looking puzzled. “Hmm, I think I can guess what the first two are but what’s the emergency service?” his nose crinkled in confusion.

“Well Sir…” she enticed “that’s where I would need to give mouth to mouth….” She paused, staring him straight in the eyes and licking her lips “I basically give your cock the kiss of life…!”

“Oh fuck!” he moaned.

She giggled and bit her lip. Then she winked at him as she slowly slid her index finger into her mouth and simulated the service she had in mind.

“You are going to pay for this you dirty girl!” he groaned.

“Ah yes Sir, you’ve just reminded me… I _am_ dirty. I’m _so_ hot…Sir… after all the servicing I’ve been doing today” she teased, growing in confidence “I really need to get out of these _dirty_ overalls. They’ve made me so… moist and sticky!”

And before Benedict could believe his eyes, Lily stood up and walked away from the laptop so that her full body was in view again. With her back to the screen, she untied the sleeves of her overalls, which were still wrapped around her waist and, looking over her shoulder she slowly slid the overalls to the floor. She heard Benedict exhale loudly as she bent over to ease her feet from the discarded fabric, her curvy ass resplendent in a pair of white lace shorty briefs. With her back still to the laptop she slid her vest up over her head leisurely and tossed it to one side. She unhooked her white lace bra and covered her exposed breasts with one of her arms before turning around slowly to face the computer screen once more.

Benedict’s face was now so close to the screen that the only part of him which was visible on Lily’s video feed was his eyes, wild with desire.

She strolled towards the screen, and then lowered her arm, revealing her naked breasts in all their glory as she leant over slightly and blew a kiss directly into the camera lens.

“Fucking… hell Lily…. what are you trying to do to me?!” Benedict panted, as she ran her hands over her body and down to her hips before sliding her briefs to the floor. Then she stood up straight, exposing her complete nakedness to him.

“I cannot wait to give you the full works next week Sir!” she seduced, her own voice now heavy with longing. And before Benedict was able to comment further she hung the delicate lace of her briefs over the webcam. Obscuring the feed she whispered “I miss you so much Benedict. I’ll see you next week…mwah” and disconnected Skype.

_Shit_. What had come over her?

_She was really going to pay for that,_ she realised as a delicious shudder of anticipation swept over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one... The next one will make up for it I promise!


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is about to arrive back in the UK.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments so far. It's amazing to get such great feedback and it keeps me writing! Feel free to leave some more :)

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Benedict paced backwards and forwards in his lounge. _Damn, why hadn’t he just gone and met her at the airport himself?_ Of course he knew the answer but it didn’t help as he prowled impatiently.

He looked over at the ornate mantle clock for what must’ve been the hundredth time that hour. She should’ve been here by now. Her flight had been due to land at just after 4pm but it was now nearly 6.40pm. Even factoring in rush hour traffic from Heathrow it really shouldn’t take her that long. What was more, her mobile wasn’t switched on yet.

Worried, he finally rang the driver of the car service.

“Hi Simon, this is Mr Cumberbatch. Have you collected the lady yet?”

“No Sir. I’ve just been inside to the British Airways desk. Apparently the plane had to do a detour due to adverse weather conditions, so it’s delayed.” Benedict sighed loudly as the driver continued “They told me it’s expected in 10 minutes, but obviously she’ll still have to clear Customs. I can text you as soon as we are in the car Sir?”

“Thank you Simon, I would be most grateful. I’ll hopefully see you both soon”

They disconnected and Benedict sat down, rubbing his temples to relieve the tension that was starting to rise. _Had he not already waited long enough to see her?_ Why must everything conspire against them? He’d planned the evening, knowing that she would be exhausted and most probably hungry. Airline food was never great and they always managed to serve it when you had just fallen asleep on long haul. He’d already opened one of his favourite expensive bottles of red wine, allowing it to breath and had two steaks resting on the worktop ready to sear when she arrived. His own stomach was doing somersaults, partly from his own hunger and partly from nerves.

He walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of the wine while he was waiting allowing his mind to run over the events of the last three weeks. Things had escalated quickly between the two of them and despite the numerous calls, texts and Skype calls they’d shared he was vividly aware that they had only actually physically been in each other’s company for a small percentage of that time. Self-doubt started to creep up inside him. They had planned to spend the next eleven days together. _What if Lily realised she’d made a mistake or decided she couldn’t deal with the potential publicity?_ Sighing, he took a long drink of the wine, its sumptuous fruitiness dancing on his tongue, momentarily dulling his fears.

The sound of his mobile vibrating on the coffee table interrupted his thoughts.

_“We are on our way Sir. Traffic seems to be moving quite well so we should be with you shortly”._

Benedict smiled and set down his glass before striding into the bathroom to make sure he was presentable. As he surveyed himself in the mirror, he once again wondered what Lily saw in him. She was absolutely gorgeous, every feature of her face completely in proportion, whereas here he was, a mess of hair, even when it was short and all lips and chin and nose! He straightened his hair, and splashed his face with some cold water. He sprayed some aftershave and straightened the collar of his favourite pale blue shirt before returning to the lounge and hovering at the window, looking for any sign of the car.

 

About twenty minutes passed and then the sleek black Mercedes pulled up outside and Simon stepped out, taking Lily’s luggage and pointing her in the direction of Benedict’s flat.

Benedict watched as she glanced around looking nervous and his heart beat faster in his chest. She disappeared out of his eye line as she mounted the steps and he took a deep breath and walked over to the hallway, leading to the front door and buzzed them inside the building.

He heard the sound of wheels trundling along the antique tiled floor outside as Simon pulled the suitcase and opened his door to find Lily just about to ring the bell.

Without even hesitating she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Then she drew back, suddenly remembering they had an audience and flushed in embarrassment as Simon cleared his throat.

“Where should I put the lady’s luggage Mr Cumberbatch?” he enquired.

“You can just leave them in the hallway for now Simon. Many thanks once again for this evening and for your continued discretion” he smiled at the driver warmly and handed him a generous tip.

As Simon walked away, Benedict escorted Lily inside and shut the door, then pulled her back towards him and wrapped his strong arms around her small frame easily. He breathed her scent in, whilst stroking her hair lovingly. Then he looked down and lifted her chin up towards him, taking in every exquisitely delicate feature, from her eyes, astonishingly bright hazel green despite the shadows of fatigue etched on her face, to the perfect cupid’s bow of her plump lips, slicked with a coral lip gloss which made them glisten invitingly

Bending his head down so that his lips grazed her own he gently kissed her before whispering “Welcome home my beautiful flower” and squeezing her tightly. They stayed that way for a good few minutes, just holding each other, their heartbeats, rapid at first pounding against the others body, eventually slowing to a shared rhythm signalling the dissipation of some of their nervousness.

Benedict reluctantly broke away and guided her into the lounge, not letting go of her hand. “Welcome to my humble abode! Make yourself at home” he grinned, after briefly pointing out where the other doors led to.

“Wow Benedict it’s beautiful! You have great taste in décor” Lily smiled as she took in her surroundings and looking suitably impressed.

“Ah thank you, tell me, are you hungry my dear?” he asked “Because I am starving. I have two steaks ready to go and some salad already prepared so it should only take a few minutes!”

“Oh gosh that would be wonderful. I didn’t really eat on the flight and my stomach was rumbling loudly as we drove over here!” she licked her lips before continuing “Would you mind if I just freshen up first?”

“Lily of course you can. Like I said make yourself at home! You don’t need to ask. I’ll put your bags in the bedroom” he said, pointing at a door to the left as he led her to the bathroom and showed her where the towels were. “Just give me a shout if you need anything” he winked before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and leaving her to it, conscious of not wanting to come on too strong. They had plenty of time to get reacquainted, he smiled to himself.

Back in the kitchen, he poured another glass of wine and topped up his own before setting the table. He’d just placed the cooked steaks on a board to rest when he felt Lily’s arms snake around his waist from behind. He turned towards her and gasped.

“Wow Lily… you never cease to amaze me just how beautiful you are” he murmured as he admired first her and then her outfit, a deep purple Chinese silk robe that finished just above the knee, exposing her toned and now slightly tanned legs.

Suddenly shy, she blushed red “Stop it already! I look a mess. I’ve got huge bags under my eyes and I need to wash my hair but I’m just too tired tonight. I’m still on Shanghai time so for me it’s nearly 4am!”

“You look beautiful to me regardless of what you say Lily. Let’s eat and then we’ll get tucked up in bed and you can sleep” he smiled warmly “I’m just happy you are finally here so I can hold you tonight”

“Same here!” she smiled and they headed to the table, not bothering to use the formal dining room. Benedict, ever the gentleman, pulled out her chair for her to sit and handed her the glass of wine.

“Oh God I’ll be asleep on the table if I drink all this!” she giggled, but continued sipping after taking an appreciative taste, enjoying its velvety smoothness.

They enjoyed their meals and chatted about Lily’s flight, Benedict laughing heartily as she told him about one of her supposedly tough colleagues getting really sick due to the turbulence, and actually crying out for his mum. He watched, totally captivated as Lily devoured every morsel before leaning back in her chair with a satisfied grin, stifling a huge yawn.

“You need to sleep darling” he murmured and escorted her to his bedroom. Lily smiled gratefully before coyly removing her robe to reveal a matching silk pajama set made up of a sleek camisole held up by fine straps and a pair of silk shorts which did little to hide her curves.

Groaning loudly Benedict looked away, trying to suppress the urge to grab her right there and make passionate love to her.

No.

He’d promised himself he would behave tonight. He didn’t want to take advantage of her and she really was beginning to struggle to keep her eyes open. There would be plenty of time for fun later.

Turning back he watched as she grabbed her toiletry bag and brushed her teeth sleepily in the en-suite before returning and slipping under his cool, crisp Egyptian cotton sheets, admiring how tiny she looked in his king size bed. He slid in next to her and pulled her close so he could kiss her sleepy eyes gently before settling on her lips.

She let out a blissful sigh and he was surprised to discover she was already half asleep. _Bless her, she must’ve been dead on her feet and been trying to stay awake the whole time._ He kissed her lightly again, eliciting another sigh of pleasure, and snuggled into her, allowing his breathing to slow to the same steady pace of hers as he drifted off into his own deep slumber.


	16. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's later than expected but hopefully the length (ooer!) will make up for the wait... Please let me know if you are enjoying it! It's great to here your comments :)

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

 Lily’s eyes flicked open slowly and she found herself trying to adjust to the bright sunlight that was streaming through the gaps in the shuttered windows. Feeling the closeness of Benedict’s body in a perfect spooning position to her own, butterflies danced in her tummy and for, quite possibly, the millionth time since she’d met him she found herself ridiculously thankful that their paths had crossed that fateful night.

Taking a deep breath she slid her body carefully around to face him without waking him up. Finally able to see this wonderful man, sleeping like a baby with one hand sandwiched between his cheek and the pillow and his other arm stretched over her possessively, made her heart pound with nervous excitement. She watched as his eyeballs flickered under his eyelids. He was obviously dreaming. Glancing further down she noticed his nostrils flare almost imperceptibly whilst his magnificent mouth parted occasionally as he breathed deeply.

She could no longer resist the urge to kiss him. Moving as close as she could without risking waking him up, she leant her neck towards his face and very gently kissed first his perfectly sculpted cupid’s bow and then the fleshy plumpness of his bottom lip. He let out a little moan, still fast asleep, and she licked her lips as she glanced down at his bare muscular arm which was holding her close.

Subconsciously she shifted even closer to him, enjoying the feel of his warmth against her body. Her right leg slowly snaked over his lower thigh and hooked him closer so she could feel the hardness of his unconscious arousal press against her through his boxers and her own silk shorts. She kissed his lips again, this time a little firmer and he must have sensed her presence as his lips upturned slightly forming a slight smile. Lily’s eyes glanced up to Benedict’s but his were still firmly closed, although she was sure he was now awake.

She ran her tongue teasingly over his bottom lip before blowing softly, the contrast between the hot wetness and the cool breeze from her mouth making his lips part as he exhaled a deep, lustful sigh. Still he kept his eyes closed. _Oh, so we’re playing it like that are we?_ She smiled to herself.

She pressed her lips once more against his, this time probing her tongue along the inside and unexpectedly darting it in and out of his mouth. His tongue responded enough for her to be absolutely sure he was now awake and she forced the entire length of her body against him, harder this time before rolling on top of him.

She now lay silk covered breasts to bare chest, her smooth legs straddling him just above his hard erection and continued kissing him as she ran her fingers gently through his soft hair, pushing back the short wavy curls from his forehead. He moaned against her lips as he fought with himself, still attempting to keep up the masquerade of slumber and she looked up to see his forehead tensed as he struggled to keep his eyes closed. He seemed to be enjoying the heightened senses which came from his lack of vision and she made a mental note to remember that for another time.

Returning to the moment, she sat up, her knees still astride his lower abdomen and stretched her upper body indulgently before tracing her small fingertips over his chest languidly and letting out her own provocative groans, daring him to keep his eyes closed.

Slightly disappointed that they remained so, yet in awe of his will power she slowly bent her head down towards his ear, so that her loose hair trailed over his chest and tickled him.

Then she spoke breathlessly - only partly for effect - into his ear “Benedict Cumberbatch! I have missed feeling your body… against mine… _sooo_ much”. She felt his chest heaving faster underneath her and continued “you have noooo… idea the naughty things I have dreamt of doing to you….” Her voice trailing off as her mind wandered, thinking about some of the hot dreams she’d been experiencing recently “And how much I want you right this minute. Right here. And I have never wanted anyone… _ever_ … as much as I want you” she murmured into his other ear as she nibbled his earlobe, the tip of her tongue running lightly up and down it’s delicate skin, whilst beginning to grind her slippery silk covered crotch along his torso.

She felt a deep, animalistic growl rumble below her body, its vibrations reverberating from Benedict’s chest through her core and making her knees slacken as she trembled with excited arousal.

With one swift motion his arms had encircled her and laid their claim on either side of her ass, squeezing her cheeks tightly and sliding her further down his body so that she was now sat astride his cock, the only barrier to their unification being the thin fabric they both wore.

Triumphantly she looked up into his now wide open eyes, already dark with desire as he stared at her and bit his bottom lip.

“Good morning, did you sleep well dear?!” Lily asked, a smirk on her face as she watched his eyes dart from her own, to her lips and down towards the curve of her cleavage as her chest rose and fell with excitement. “I know I did. I woke up energi…” His lips crashed into hers, interrupting her words.

“Mmhhmm. Yes…. I slept…. mmm… very….well…mmm…   until…someone… woke… mmph… me…up!” he mumbled in between kisses, his lips masterfully massaging her own.

She moaned as his tongue darted into the heat of her mouth, teasing her own and nibbled at her bottom lip.

“God I’ve missed you so much Lily” he groaned in her ear as his hands grasped each of her own gently but firmly, preventing her from touching him. Then he was trailing his hot tongue down from her ear towards her neck where he kissed her gently, the slight stubble from his unshaven chin tickling her delicate skin as he whispered little compliments “Oh what beautiful skin you have” or “Mmm you taste so good!” and her personal favourite “Lily…my dearest Lily, you are intoxicating!”.

She giggled despite herself and he stopped, sitting up astride her and surveying her face quizzically. She bit her lip and watched his hooded eyes trail down towards her breasts, her arousal clearly visible through the fine purple silk that lay taut across her now hard nipples.

His chest rose and fell fast as he contemplated his next move, before he slowly traced one of his index fingers from the hand it had been grasping, along her arm and down towards the corresponding nipple.

Lily let out a deep moan of pleasure as her back involuntarily arched under his delicate touch. Her reaction seemed to spur him on and he did the same with her other arm. Then he lay his palms, so that they were splayed across her chest and gently massaged her breasts, before sliding his fingers down and under the silk camisole. She felt the same familiar electricity coursing through her veins as his long fingers continued to knead her now heaving bosom. Then his hands slid back down, pausing momentarily before pulling the silk up and over firstly her breasts and then her head. Tossing it on the floor he leant back down and pressed his chest to her nakedness and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his side so they were lying face to face entangled in each other’s limbs.

He kissed her again then, slowly, sensually teasing her lips apart as he did. They continued for some time, their mouths reluctant to break free of each other.

When Lily finally came up for air she felt light headed with desire.

Benedict, sensing this, sat back up and glided his hands over her breasts once more before trailing his fingers down towards her silk shorts.  He made a point of looking her directly in the eye as he raised her ass slowly off the bed and pulled down the thin silk, exposing her nakedness. His breathing quickened and while he continued to stare intently at her, he silently slid off his own boxers, revealing his thick pulsing cock. Then his hands were back on her as he slid them down over her abdomen and towards her hot centre.

She moaned in ecstasy as his thumb began to gently massage her clit, taking his time, only pausing to moisten his thumb with his tongue occasionally. Lily began to cry out, begging to feel his cock inside her.

More than willing to oblige he positioned himself so that his cock was just touching the moist outer folds of her pussy. He began rubbing the tip against her clit, slowly and methodically before whispering into her ear “Are you ready my beautiful girl?”

Lily nodded and moaned incomprehensible words as he began to very slowly guide himself into her throbbing core.  He watched Lily gasp as she felt him stretch her, then she whispered something in his ear and he looked up in rapt surprise.

With himself still sheathed within her he obligingly rolled back over so that she was once again on top. She very slowly raised her body up so that only the very tip of Benedict’s cock was touching her pussy before powerfully slamming herself back down onto his shaft. Watching his eyes roll back in his head in pleasure she repeated the motion, before completely slipping herself off his cock. He leant up then, his elbows supporting his weight and watched as she bent over him and wrapped her mouth around his cock, giving him one long suck before licking him from his base right to his tip. Benedict moaned deeply and his cock throbbed in her mouth as she groaned in delight, revelling in being able to taste herself on him.

This was too much for Benedict and he rolled her back under him and slowly entered her once more. He found her now even wetter for him and luxuriated in the way in which she stretched just enough to accommodate him whilst remaining so tight that any friction caused his cock to pulse in anticipation. He pressed his lips against Lily’s, tasting her sweet juices and cried out with longing as he very deliberately began to withdraw his cock slowly before grinding it back inside her, summoning every morsel of self-restraint that he could possibly muster to not just fuck her hard and fast. Her moans of pleasure and rapture mixed with his own and they rocked back and forth for several minutes, resting for a few seconds whenever their primal urges began to rise. The intensity that they felt between them was more than just physical, it seemed to transcend their subconscious as they instinctively moved in time with each other, not once taking their eyes off one another.

As their bodies climbed to the apex of their climax they held each other tightly and their lips crashed together, Lily’s nails raking down Benedict’s back as he enthusiastically sucked her lip.

“Ooh. Don’t stop _please_ …Benedict!” Lily moaned in ecstasy “I… love you!”

“Fuck… Lily… You are so amazing... I love you too my darling!” he replied in a mixture of shock and excitement at her revelation, just before his mind briefly forgot everything except the rolling waves of Lily’s orgasm pulsating along his cock and bringing about his own breathtakingly powerful climax. They clung to each other, their bodies moist as they tried to regulate their breathing.

Lily spoke first, her head nestled into his muscular chest, basking in the sensation of his heart pounding against her cheek. “I meant it you know” she whispered nervously “I… I do... I love you! I know we’ve only known each other for a short time and it probably sounds a bit crazy but you are the most amazing man I have ever met and I have never felt this happy” her cheeks flushed then and she felt sure he must be able to feel the heat radiating from them onto his chest.

“And I meant what I said too Lily. My beautiful little Lily. I am utterly captivated by everything you do, everything you have achieved so far in your life and the way… you make me… feel. You make me _feel_ loved… and I love _you_ for that!” he replied, his deep baritone breaking slightly with emotion.

Tears fell down Lily’s face then, and when she looked up into Benedict’s eyes she saw that he was crying too.

“Well, aren’t we a pair?” she sniffed and wiped away first Benedict’s and then her own as she smiled up at this man who was awakening the kind of feelings she thought she’d never get to feel ever again. Yet these were already far more intense than the one’s she’d shared with her ex and her mind tried to make sense of what was happening between them. Could this really be happening to her?

Squeezing her tightly then sitting up, Benedict asked if she was hungry.

“Ravenous!” she giggled “I’ve worked up a bit of an appetite you know!”

“You’re not the only one!” he smiled “Stay here, I’ll go and make us some breakfast. Do you like eggs?”

“Love them, but no. I’ll help” she insisted as she leapt out of the bed, bending over as she searched for her robe on the floor.

“Mmm… if you don’t cover that sexy ass up immediately I’m gonna have to bend you over this bed and fuck you again... Hard!” Benedict moaned, his cock beginning to grow stiff again.

“Promises, promises!” she laughed “There’s plenty of time for that my dear!” she winked as she found her robe and covered her nakedness.

They held hands as they walked into the kitchen, stopping every now and then to kiss each other.

After washing his hands, Benedict grabbed eggs, milk and butter from the fridge and turned to Lily.

“Could you cut some of that bread, and butter it for us darling?” he pointed at a bread-maker in the corner of the room, and Lily was delighted to discover there was a freshly baked granary loaf waiting for them.

“Well aren’t you the domestic God!” she exclaimed as she set about cutting thick chunks of the delicious bread and toasting them.

“Ha ha, I do try! Now you must look away as I prepare the eggs. It’s a secret recipe, handed down from my mother to me” he said with a serious face.

Lily giggled, but his face didn’t waver and she couldn’t work out if he was serious or not. “Erm… Okay!” she smiled and set about boiling some water for the tea. Benedict showed her where the crockery was kept and she set the table and filled the tea pot.

“Okay my dear, make yourself comfy as I present to you…. ” he did a little drum roll on the worktop before placing the two plates on the table and exclaiming “Eggs Benedict!” with a smirk.

Lily snorted with laughter as she surveyed the plates. They were piled high with scrambled eggs and toast, and he’d drawn a smiley face on each with tomato ketchup.

“What are you laughing at?” he deadpanned.

“Nothing! It looks delicious” she grinned as she sat down.

And it was. It was the best scrambled eggs she’d ever tasted and she scraped her plate clean, much to Benedict’s approval.

“So, what are we going to do today then?” She asked as she took a sip of her tea.

He shrugged his shoulders “Whatever you fancy. I’ve not planned anything because I didn’t know if you’d feel up to doing anything at all today after all that travelling” he stretched his hand across the table to Lily’s and traced his long fingers across her palm and smiled.

“Well I don’t feel too bad at the moment, but I know from experience that it takes a couple of days before I’m back to a normal sleeping routine” she sighed, before standing and beginning to clear the dishes “Well, how about we just hang out today? I’m going to have to go home tomorrow and unpack and get some clean clothes… that is unless you want me to wear my work gear every day!” she winked.

“Grrr… don’t tease me like that!” he growled and pulled her towards him so she was sitting on his lap “You know what that outfit does to me!” he groaned into her neck, his hot breath making her shiver with arousal.

“Actually, if you recall I didn’t get to see _anything_. You were in Australia!” she teased coquettishly.

“Well I got to see the whole Mercedes package and I have to tell you… it was most… _stimulating_!” he groaned again, as he snaked his arms around her waist so that they were resting lightly on her thighs. As he did so his cock hardened underneath her, remembering the show she’d put on for him on Skype.

“Mmm, Sir, you seem to have a problem in your shorts” she murmured seductively as she leant back into his chest and wiggled her hips so that her ass rubbed against his erection.

“Fuck Lily!” he hissed into her ear.

“Would you like me to service that for you Sir?” she teased.

“Oh God… yes please!!” he groaned eagerly.

Lily slid slowly from his lap, Benedict’s hands reluctantly leaving her thighs, and turned to face him before crouching so that her head was level with his knees and her feet were flat on the floor.

“Take off your shorts” she commanded and he stood up and slid them to the floor staring down at her with lustful eyes as his cock twitched with excitement.

“Now sit back down and spread your legs”

 “Fucking hell Lily…”

“Sit!” she ordered, slightly taken aback by the power in her voice.

He raised his eyebrows slightly before doing as she said, watching her intently.

She slowly took him in her mouth, circling his tip with her tongue, teasing him by sucking ever so lightly before withdrawing her mouth. She looked up at him and said firmly “Sir. I’m afraid this is critical, I’ll have to give you the emergency service!”

“Mmm… hhm” unable to speak, Benedict just stared down in wonder as she spread her legs and dipped her index finger into her exposed pussy before rubbing her juices over the tip of his throbbing cock. He growled and dug his nails into his thighs.

“Oh you like that, don’t you?” she smirked and then bent her head and took him in her mouth, moving along his length until he was completely encased, and then slowly extracting him once more.

“Mmm, you taste so good with my juices on you…Sir” she purred against his shaft and before he had time to react her mouth enveloped him once more and she began to suck as she slowly pumped his rock hard shaft with her firm grip. Her other hand cupped his balls and gently massaged each one in turn.

Benedict roared “Je….sus!” and gripped the sides of his chair as he gave himself up to her touch, thrusting as she sucked harder and faster until he came forcefully in her mouth and watched in awe as she swallowed him whole before daintily wiping her mouth with her hand.

Then she stood and straddled him, her soaking pussy pressed against his spent cock and licked her lips before pushing them hard against his own. His breath hitched against her as he tried to compose himself but before he could she began to grind against him moaning “Benedict. Do you have any idea what you do to me? I’m so wet for you… everything you do. Everything you say… turns me on!”

Seizing his opportunity to take control he quickly untied the belt of her robe and pushed the purple silk back over her shoulders, exposing her ripe breasts, her nipples hard with desire. With one hand supporting her back, he used the other to push her back just far enough so that he could reach each bud, teasing them with his tongue as she arched in pleasure. At the same time, his hand slid down her moist skin, past her stomach and found the entrance to her pussy, soaked with her juices and pressing against his awakening cock.

He found her clit, already throbbing and began methodically rubbing his thumb against it whilst inserting two of his fingers.

“Bloody hell Lily…” he groaned as her sensitive walls pulsed around his fingers. His cock, now fully erect once more, throbbed underneath and he slid his fingers from inside her to cup her ass as he gently lifted her onto his thickness.

Lily moaned at the unexpected intrusion before throwing her head back and screaming in ecstasy as she bucked against him, Benedict in turn thrusting up so that their skin, now soaked with perspiration, slapped loudly against one another while her breasts bounced hypnotically. As their climaxes began to rise once more they locked eyes, each pair dark and wild with their burning desire, and lost themselves in one another. Lily’s pussy contracted rhythmically around his cock as she came violently, squeezing Benedict to the brink of his own climax and they cried out in union, both of them shaking with the intensity. As the waves began to die down, Lily collapsed against his chest, exhausted but at the same time utterly delirious. They rested there, neither of them able to muster the strength to move for several minutes, Lily occasionally involuntarily contracting around benedict’s cock, eliciting a deep groan.

Eventually, Lily raised her head, smiling up at him and whispered “Sir, I hope you’re happy with your service. I do hope you come again!” and pulled herself up and off him, stretching her body after her intense workout.

Benedict grinned wickedly and stood up himself, pulling her to him and slapping her ass playfully. It was going to be a miracle if they even made it out of his flat in the next week and a half. He seemed to be in a state of perpetual arousal and infatuation around her, not that he minded! She was intoxicating.

And her scent was already reigniting his senses…


	17. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you are enjoying it, It's always great to get feedback! <3

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Despite his protestations, the following day Lily had insisted on going to her home to unpack.

“Benedict I have no clean clothes! Besides which, I’m already sick to death of the ones in my suitcase. I’ve been wearing them for the past month!” she sighed, thinking of the wardrobes in her bedroom bursting with laundered clothes.

“Also, despite your obvious predilection for my work-wear, it’s not really made for walking around London inconspicuously, is it darling?” she raised an eyebrow as he bit his lip, just the mere mention of her overalls and tight team uniform enough to make his cock throb in his boxers.

He pulled her towards him on the sofa and started nibbling at her ear. She groaned, and tilted her head back, momentarily lost in the intensity of his ardour, before breaking away from him reluctantly and standing up.

“Bene… Benedict…!” she giggled, struggling to speak as the heat rose in her cheeks.

“You do know you can call me Ben…?” he grinned quizzically, looking up at her through slightly hooded eyes “I know people sometimes find it tricky to say my full name. Bloody hell, sometimes even I struggle and I’ve had it for thirty seven years!”

“Benedict, I love your name! It’s sexy…” she smiled and winked.

He groaned as he pulled her back onto his lap “Who said we need to get dressed anyway?”

He just couldn’t get enough of her. In fact he’d go as far as to say his lust was insatiable at the moment.

Lily moaned as he pressed his lips against hers again, feebly trying to resist his touch before yielding completely as his hands began to slip under her robe and found her throbbing centre, already slick with desire. It appeared that Lily felt the same. They made short work of disrobing once more and sunk back into the luxurious sofa, making love slowly, taking time to explore each other’s body in exquisite detail.

As they lay, limbs entwined and bathed in the afterglow Lily whispered, half to herself “I’ve had more sex in the last 36 hours than I’ve had in the last three years!” before blushing at the awkwardness of her confession.

Benedict kissed her reassuringly and whispered “well we’re making up for lost time!” and she smiled “To be honest it’s been so long I thought I’d be a bit rusty!”

“Bloody hell Lily… if this is you rusty I’m not sure I’d be able to keep up with you if you were ‘match fit’, so to speak!” he toyed, as he ran his hands possessively over her naked body.

“I think you would be absolutely fine!” she sighed happily, before looking up at him. “But now I really do need to call at home”.

Ben sighed and acquiesced, knowing deep down that they would only need to be parted for a few hours.

Sensing his disappointment, she murmured “You’re coming with me of course?” It was a statement more than a question, yet he grinned and nodded enthusiastically. “It’s about an hour and a half in the car each way, so we could stay there tonight and then come back here tomorrow… what do you think?”

Benedict nodded and whilst Lily showered he packed an overnight bag then set about making some sandwiches for them both. Once they’d eaten and he’d taken his own shower they headed downstairs to the car, where Simon was waiting for them. Lily gave him her address and he tapped it into the Sat Nav.

“So, do you not drive?” Lily asked as they headed out of the city.

“Yeah, but I usually use my motorbike in London. It’s so much faster! My cars in the garage at the moment” he bemoaned “and I don’t know about you but I don’t fancy trying to balance that suitcase on the back of my bike!” he quipped.

She laughing, but he noticed her cheeks flush once more and she wriggled in her seat.

Raising an eyebrow, he patted her thigh lightly and asked her about where she lived.

“It’s not far from work, just outside Brackley” she answered “Probably about another hour and we’ll be there. I should warn you, it’s not very big, but it’s all mine” she smiled fondly.

“If it’s yours I’m sure I’ll love it” he grinned. He asked Simon to turn the radio on and they both settled back into the luxurious seats in a comfortable silence, their hands entwined as they hummed along to the music.

As they left the motorway, Lily sat up in her seat and gazed out of the window at the countryside, baking in the uncustomary heat. Benedict watched her animated face and his heart skipped a beat.

“You glad to be home?” he asked, watching as her eyes glistened with excitement.

“Sorry, it’s just I love travelling and I really do adore city life, but nothing beats the English countryside on a sunny day!”

Just then, they pulled up alongside a semi-detached 17th century thatched crofters cottage, set just off the country road and signposted Badgers Cottage. Lily sat forward and directed Simon to the small gravel driveway at the side and the car turned into it and stopped.

“Here we are!” she grinned and jumped out.

Benedict got out of the car and stared at his surroundings. _Bloody hell! She really was full of surprises!_

At the rear of the driveway was a double garage. Next to it a pathway lead to a huge garden with a dilapidated summer house at the rear. Whilst the cottage was small, it was undeniably beautiful with its pale grey stone walls, leading up to its quaint thatched roof. A small porch protruded from the original structure, along with an extension which was where the little blue entrance door was situated.

His mouth must have been gaping open, because when she turned to him she stopped smiling and raised her eyebrows worriedly at him.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, as she fumbled for her keys in her bag. “I did warn you it’s not much. It’s not all fancy like your flat I’m afraid… Oh God, and you might want to duck your head when you come in…”

She opened the door which led straight into the kitchen. It was simply fitted with white units and dark grey granite worktops, which matched the tiled floor, but it was surprisingly spacious and airy.

A heavy wooden table sat in the middle of the room covered with a spotty vinyl tablecloth and surrounded by a group of mismatched chairs while in the corner stood a white Aga stove. On one wall was a giant map with photographs of Lily, taken in various cities around the world and pinned to it. He found himself wanting to know the story behind each and every one.

“Erm… so obviously this is the kitchen!” she laughed nervously, before opening a pair of double doors into the lounge.

The room was decorated in a shabby chic style. One wall was covered with a pale duck egg wallpaper printed with birds and the others were filled with photographs of people he assumed were family members along with an eclectic mix of art prints. Two huge but comfortable looking sofas were squeezed into the room and in one corner stood an inglenook fireplace with a wood burning stove. The ceilings were low and retained their original exposed beams and along two walls there were vintage shelves filled with a treasure trove of books. To some people the room might have appeared cluttered, but to Benedict it felt cosy and welcoming.

In the far corner a door led off to the bathroom, which he found charmingly odd and at the rear the staircase led up to a small landing and two bedrooms. The smaller of the two housed a guest bed, even more books and a huge stack of old CD’s. Dotted around the room were souvenirs of her travels.

The master bedroom was simply decorated in a pale grey with crisp white and grey floral bed linen. Two huge white wardrobes covered one wall and on the other side of the room a door led into a compact en suite. But it was the view from this room that was the stand out feature. The window overlooked the garden and beyond that there was nothing but an expanse of green, occasionally dotted with the odd tree.

Benedict was lost for words at its beauty.

“Are you okay?” she stared “You haven’t said a word! Before you say anything I know it’s a bit of a mess. I have so many jobs to do but I’m never here long enough to complete them…” her voice trailed off as he suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. When he finally pulled away she looked up at him puzzled.

“What was that for?” she asked, before reasoning “Not that I minded, of course! But you’re acting a bit strange…”

“Lily… my dearest Lily.” He murmured as his smile grew larger and larger “You never cease to amaze me!”

“Okay?” she mused.

“Lily… just you wait until we go to my parent’s home and you’ll see!”

“I’ll see what?” she quizzed him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“You’ll see that we are meant to be together!” he grinned “I can’t explain it, you’ll just have to see for yourself!”

Realising she wasn’t getting any sense out of him she led him back downstairs and put the kettle on while she unpacked and started filling the washing machine.

Benedict sat at the table watching her, his eyes boring into her as she bent over the suitcase.

Trying to suppress the urges that were growing inside him once again, he asked “Will you show me around the garden when you’ve finished? It looked beautiful”

“Of course, But It’s probably a bit of a mess” she sighed “It’s one of the jobs on my never ending list!”

“Maybe I can help you with it sometime?” he smiled and walked over to her, circling her waist with his strong arms and turning her to face him.

“I’d like that” she smiled up at him before stretching her hand back to snap the washing machine door shut and press the start button.

Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, Benedict remembering just in time to lower his head as he exited the door. Grinning to himself he followed her over to the little pathway at the side of the garage. It led them to a large lawn surrounded by flower beds that in truth had seen better days. However in one corner there stood a lily bush. Benedict smiled as he saw it and looked lovingly at the woman standing next to him.

“So how long have you lived here?” he asked.

“Just coming up to four years” she smiled back at him “It was a mess when I bought it, believe it or not I’ve already done a ton of work to it!”

“Why do you keep saying that Lily?” he asked her “Stop putting it down. It’s perfect… just like you!” he added.

He couldn’t help but imagine the sound of children chasing each other around the garden, using the summer house as a den and climbing the trees. He wondered whether Lily had thought the same when she’d bought the property but he couldn’t think how to ask her, remembering how upset she’d been when the topic had last come up. Instead, he walked towards the garage and asked if she kept a Formula 1 car hidden in it.

“Ha ha, I get enough of those at work my dear!” she grinned “And If I did I wouldn’t even get it out of the driveway with all the gravel! No…” she paused “I have something far better in there…”

He watched her as she walked back into the cottage and grabbed a set of keys, before walking over to the left door of the garage.

“Close your eyes!” she shouted as she started to pull up the garage door.

Benedict grinned and obliged, his hands covering both his eyes as he staggered towards her, almost banging into the other side of the garage.

“Whoops I should probably have got you first” she giggled and directed him so that he stood in front of the open door.

“Ta da!” she shouted and he removed his hands and stared at a blue Mini Cooper.

He looked quizzically at her, amused at her joke but saw her face stare at the car totally bemused.

“I am going to bloody _kill_ him!” she yelled as her face grew red with anger, surprising Benedict.

“Who darling?” he worried, slightly unnerved by the change in her mood.

“My bloody brother, that’s who!” she complained, struggling to bring her temper under control as she walked inside the garage and flicked on the light switch. He heard her heave a sigh of relief before walking back out onto the drive.

“Sorry, false alarm… cover your eyes again” she ordered.

He did as instructed and heard the door to the second garage swing open.

“Okay… Let’s try again!” she laughed “Ta…da!” she tapped him on his shoulder and stood looking up into his eyes as he blinked them open. His mouth dropped open in shock and he stared at the garage, then his eyes flicked down to Lily’s grinning face and back at the car in front of him.

“Shit! Is that what I think it is…?” he exclaimed as he walked over to the sleek silver bonnet with its unmistakable badge. “Fuck… it is! Isn’t it?” he paused questioningly “Is that James Bond’s car?”

“Well, technically this one’s mine!” she giggled, surprised and delighted at his appreciation and obvious knowledge. It had always irked her that Luke, her most recent ex knew nothing about classic cars and used to complain when she spent her time painstakingly restoring it to its original beauty.

“Bloody hell Lily, you really are full of surprises!” he grinned as he walked inside the garage, slowly circling the glistening Aston Martin DB5 in admiration “How the hell did you get your hands on this?”

“What can I say? I have friends in high places…” she laughed, before continuing “it’s not one of the actual movie one’s of course. But it’s the real deal otherwise. I got it for an absolute steal but it’s taken me the best part of three years to get it to how it is today. It was in a real state when I acquired it”

“It… is… amazing!” he exclaimed, unable to stop grinning at her.

“Thanks” she smiled coyly then, after hesitating for a few seconds continued “to be honest it’s been my therapy for the past few years” she sighed then and Benedict thought he saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes. He wanted to know everything about her but he sensed she wasn’t ready to reveal whatever was going through her mind just yet, so instead he asked her why she’d been cursing her brother.

She sniffed and her eyes grew dark with anger once more. In that moment, he made a conscious decision never to piss her off. Her eyes grew wild and she pursed her lips before speaking.

“I have told him time and time again he is not to drive the Aston unless I’m in the car with him!” she grumbled and he started to understand.

“Let me guess… he took it out while you’ve been away?”

“Definitely. I keep it in the left garage, because obviously I use the Mini every day when I’m home and yes, I really am that lazy!” she smiled then, despite her annoyance.

“Well, all I know is I wouldn’t want to be in your brother’s shoes when you get hold of him… You scared me!” he smiled and she laughed in response, not believing that this strong confident man could ever be phased by her.

“So… how about you show me around the village tonight?” Benedict suggested suddenly.

“Erm… okay, if you want although there’s not much here” she laughed.

“I don’t mind. I love it here already. It’s so peaceful, you know. I love the buzz of the capital but this reminds me of home” he grabbed her and planted a kiss first on her forehead before bending down and picking her up with ease so her legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands gripping her ass and his lips locked on hers.

“Mmm… I’d better lock up the garage” Lily murmured between kisses.

“Make it quick…I have something for you” he murmured into her ear and pressed his hardening cock against her splayed thighs, making her cry out with desire.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that evening, after they’d managed to make it only as far as the kitchen before Benedict had bent her over the table and fucked her, they showered and Lily changed. She was so grateful to be able to put on fresh clothes, choosing a deep blue strappy sundress and her favourite tan leather sandals. She swept her hair into a high ponytail, so that her neck would benefit from the cool breeze outside and applied a sweep of pink lip gloss.

She walked down stairs and Benedict whistled in appreciation. He had changed into a pair of plum jeans and a white T shirt with a print of a fox head on it.

“Wow! You get more beautiful every time I see you!” he grinned as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek so as not to ruin her make up. Lily pressed herself against him and looked up into his mesmerising eyes, blushing with pleasure. 

“Come on, let’s go before I tear that dress off you!” he chuckled.

As it was such a nice evening they decided to walk into the village. Lily explained that it was only about half a mile away and consisted of a small pub which served simple but tasty food, a basic general store, an accountant’s office, a small bakery and a Chinese takeaway.

Benedict slipped on a pair of glasses and borrowed one of her baseball caps, explaining to her that he usually tried to blend in without using elaborate disguises.

She nodded, but he could sense her nerves as she reminded him they were going to be going out in public together for the first time.

“I’ll protect you Lily, don’t worry”, he tried to reassure her as they walked along the road, but in truth he also felt a little nervous. He would hate for her to be thrust into the spotlight before she was ready. Ideally she would never have to be, but he was a realist. It was highly unlikely that would happen so he vowed to do whatever he possibly could to protect what they had together. “And if it looks like people are taking photos or anything we’ll just leave okay?” he squeezed her hand tightly as they neared the pub.

“So… are you ready?” she looked up at him, her eyes wide with a sudden panic.

“Ready whenever you are Lily. It’ll be fine, I’m sure!” he kissed her and they pushed the door open and entered the pub.

He liked it immediately. The interior was dark and cosy, with small table lamps place strategically in lieu of harsh overhead lighting. There was a juke box in the corner playing ‘ _You can’t always get what you want’_ by The Rolling Stones. _Great track,_ he smiled to himself. And the waft of food coming from the kitchen smelled delicious.

“This will do nicely!” he grinned.

They selected a table in a quiet corner and despite his protestations, Lily insisted on going to the bar. She returned with two beers and they looked at the menu before they both decided on fish and chips.

Lily went back to the bar and ordered, returning with two more beers.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Benedict winked and she grinned back at him.

“Absolutely not…” she was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked down at the screen and saw her brothers face appear. Swiping the screen angrily she answered “You and I need to have words!”

Benedict watched as she berated him for even touching the car, let alone driving it. Despite his intense feeling towards Lily, he found himself feeling a little sorry for her brother, and tried to calm her down by massaging her hand which had been splayed against the table since she’d slammed it down as she answered.

Her voice momentarily softened. Then she sighed and he watched as she nodded in agreement with something he was saying and then grinned unexpectedly before adopting a high pitched silly voice “Ooh hello… this is Tinkerbell! I am a friend of the tooth fairy and she has asked me to tell you that if you do not put your tooth under your pillow she will not be able to find it and you won’t get your shiny coin!” she paused as the person on the other end of the phone said something and then smiled brightly, a smile that lit up her entire face and made her eyes sparkle before blowing several kisses down the phone and whispering “I love you”. Then she set the phone back down on the table.

“Hmm… do I have competition?” Benedict teased as he smiled lovingly at her.

“Sorry, my brother always knows how to get out of things….All he has to do is put my nephew Jack on the phone and I melt” she smiled to herself and for the second time that day Benedict imagined her cottage and garden filled with children.

“So when do I get to meet this young man who’s my rival for your love?” he asked, only half joking.

“Well, they were going to come down at the weekend but I told them I’d probably be busy when I spoke to them last week” she looked at him puzzled. “Why?”

“Well we can’t have you letting this young gentleman down now can we. Ring your brother back and invite him to yours and then I can meet this Jack…  And your brother and his wife of course! That is if you want me to…” he suddenly stopped, and bit his lip “I’m not going too fast am I?”

 “No, no of course not. That would be great. I haven’t seen them for so long!” Lily beamed before ringing her brother back.

Benedict listened as they made arrangements for the three of them to come down on Saturday for the day. His excitement grew, knowing that despite how fast things were moving, he’d never been happier.


	18. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for alluded fertility problems.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

 

The following morning Lily drove them back to London in her Mini, much to Benedict’s amusement. Squeezing his long limbs into it was no easier now than when he used to drive one himself, but he enjoyed the ride all the same. He hadn’t even bothered to ask if they could take the DB5, knowing that Lily would never risk driving it in the city, but he had to admit he was desperate to take it for a spin.

He picked up some fresh clothes from his flat and then they went out for a late lunch at one of his favourite Italian restaurants, where he trusted the staff implicitly for their discretion. Lily’s initial nerves at being spotted by a paparazzi had calmed considerably once they’d been safely ensconced at his usual table.

Later that evening they drove back to her cottage to prepare for the arrival of her brother and his family the following morning. En route they stopped off at a deserted supermarket and picked up some groceries. Benedict marvelled at how ‘normal’ he was able to feel around her. The fact that she wasn’t in the public eye, even though she _was_ on television screens around the world every couple of weeks made him smile at the irony.

Back at Lily’s, Benedict asked about some of the photographs on her map in the kitchen and they chatted about their travels, telling each other funny anecdotes. Later on they cuddled up on the sofa and watched _Rear Window_ on the TV, discovering their shared love of Hitchcock movies.

And then they’d headed up to the bedroom. Benedict stripped off down to his boxers whilst Lily was in the en-suite, flicked off the light and lay back on top of the bed, the crisp linen feeling cool against his hot body. It had been another muggy day in the city and the humidity had only escalated as the evening drew to a close out in the countryside. He closed his eyes and thought about the last couple of days and how happy he was. He didn’t want this feeling to end. Yet, even though they still had over a week left together he was acutely aware that Lily would soon be flying out to Barcelona and they would be separated once again. He sighed discontentedly, staring at the ceiling as traces of moonlight danced across it through the thin fabric of the curtains.

Hearing the bathroom door creak open he rolled onto his side, just in time to make out the silhouette of her naked breasts before she flicked the bathroom light off and walked over to the bed.

 _Fuck!_ She was perfect.

He felt the slight compression of the bed as she lay down next to him and he instinctively reached out for her. His hand connected with her slim waist, her smooth skin like silk under his touch and pulled her towards him. Finding her mouth he kissed her, lightly at first, but as she pressed her body into him his head began to spin with desire and instinct took over.

His hands moved down from her waist and cupped her ass, kneading her cheeks as she grinded her naked pussy against his barely clothed cock, already fully erect.

As she moaned with pleasure he rolled over so that he was on top of her, his muscular thighs straddling her as his arms slid up to support his weight.

Staring down at her, bathed in the moonlight, he could see her chest heaving with excitement and felt his cock twitch against her thigh. She returned his gaze, her pupils dilated with longing and in that instant he made a decision. No matter what trials or tribulations they may face he was not going to let this wonderful woman go. Ever.

Slipping off his boxers, he leant into her, and with every bit of self-restraint he could muster as his chest pressed against her firm, heaving breasts, he softly nuzzled her neck.

She whimpered under his touch, such a delicate sound in the night air, and he trailed his mouth up to her ear and whispered “I love you so much Miss Grant!”

“Mmm… I love you too Mr Cumberbatch!” she giggled “But if it’s possible, I might just love you even more if you would stop teasing me and…”

She never finished her sentence as Benedict slid his cock into her soaking pussy. _Christ!_ Was she always this ready for him?

She gasped at his intrusion before letting out a breathy moan of pleasure.

He very slowly withdrew just to the point where his cock circled her clit and rubbed himself against her, occasionally tantalising her by pushing himself inside her hot core just an inch or so before withdrawing once again and continuing his assault on her clit. Every time he did so she bucked with anticipation and his cock throbbed at the way her body responded to his touch.

When she finally dug her nails into his back and cried out “Fuck me Benedict… now!” he’d willingly obliged, penetrating her deeply and with such vigour that he knew it would be a matter of moments before they would both explode. Pulling her knees up and hooking her legs over his shoulder, he pounded his cock into her soaking wet pussy as she screamed in satisfaction, her hands now balled into fists as she gripped the covers of the bed.

He felt the familiar tightening of her pussy as she began to reach her climax and pumped harder still as they screamed each other’s names. Then, without any further need to communicate through words the two of them exploded in unison, Lily contracting around his cock as he released himself deep inside her. Her thighs shuddered in appreciation around his neck and he gently slid them down before rolling so that they were facing each other, bathed in sweat and clinging to one another in elation.

Benedict spoke first, after gasping for air to fill his depleted lungs “So... Was that to your satisfaction Madame?”

Lily giggled before pursing her lips in mock thought. “Hmm…let me think… Yes. Yes, I think it was. You most certainly hit the right spot… Sir!”

They laughed and hugged before slowly drifting off to sleep, exhausted from their exploits, limbs still entwined.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He woke the following morning to find the bed empty. Disappointed, he squinted to allow his eyes to adjust to the chinks of bright sunlight streaming through the curtains and looked around her bedroom. She wasn’t in the room. He leapt out of bed and strode across the soft carpet towards the en-suite but it was empty.

Puzzled, he slipped on his boxers and opened the bedroom door. The smell of baking mixed with fresh coffee hit him and he licked his lips hungrily as he padded down the stairs, his head instinctively bowed to avoid banging it on the low beams.

He was just about to open one of the doors to the kitchen when he heard a voice singing. Looking around the lounge his ears directed him to the bathroom and he tip toed over towards the closed door.

As he listened, he heard the faint sound of the shower and a confident yet sweet voice, belting out the lyrics to _Titanium_ , in time with the song playing faintly in the background. He grinned and listened closer, his ear resting against the white wooden door.

As the song drew to a close he grabbed the door handle ready to open it but was stopped as the opening bars of a familiar song began to play. He smiled slowly as her voice rang out over the beat and she sang with wild abandon. His heart pounding in his chest, he turned the door handle quietly and let himself into the steamy bathroom.

Her back was to him and he watched, transfixed as her ass bounced in time to the music while she lathered herself in fragrant body wash. He felt that familiar twitch in his groin but resisted the desperate urge to join her and instead leant against the door admiring the show.

_“I go through all this_

_B_ _efore you wake up_

_So I can feel happier_

_To be safe up here with you_

_I go through all this_

 

_Before you wake up_

_So I can feel happier…”_

 

She sang out, her voice reaching a crescendo in time with the music. And then he couldn’t resist joining in.

_“To be safe up here with you_

_Safe again with you…_

_Safe again with you”_

 

Lily jumped and turned towards him, her voice trailing off in shock at the abrupt interruption “Bloody hell, you scared the hell out of me! How long have you been there?” she blushed.

“Long enough… You have a beautiful voice Lily. I couldn’t resist it. Sorry for disturbing you” he added apologetically as she turned off the water “I just couldn’t help singing along. Great tune!”

Her face relaxed and she smiled shyly. Benedict walked over to the cubicle and handed her the towel that was neatly folded on the stand next to the shower and watched her keenly as she enveloped her glistening body in it, disappointed that he hadn’t woken earlier and joined her.

She sensed his disappointment and pressed her lips against his, standing on her tip toes. “Good morning!” she whispered into his lips and stepped back before he could grab her.

“I missed waking up next to you” he sulked, stepping forward and enveloping her wet body with his strong arms and kissing her.

“I’m sorry darling. I couldn’t sleep so I came down to bake some cupcakes ready for our guests. I didn’t want to wake you” she smiled “you looked so peaceful so I came in here to get ready” she sighed apologetically, surrendering to his probing kisses, before gently pushing back once more.

“They’re gonna be here soon Benedict!”

Grumbling, he reluctantly released her but not before kissing her one last time, a kiss so passionate that when he pulled away her legs buckled slightly.

“Wow!” she panted, holding onto the bath to steady herself “You certainly know how to leave a girl wanting more!”

“I try my dear!” he winked and they walked out into the lounge, both careful not to touch again in case they set off the inevitable chain reaction as they climbed the stairs.

Benedict selected some clean clothes from the bedroom and headed back downstairs to the larger bathroom after his last experience in the en-suite. It was certainly built for Lily’s petite frame and not his own tall physique.

When he came out, he walked over to the kitchen and his mouth dropped open as he stared at the table. Cupcakes? She had baked enough to feed a small army. And not just cupcakes. There were sandwiches, tartlets, bowls of salad, homemade coleslaw, potato salad and a loaf of freshly baked bread. Glancing around he spotted her, bending down at the Aga, pulling something out of the oven, her ass impressively clad in a pair of tight denim shorts that he struggled to take his eyes off. As she stood back up and turned towards him, carrying a homemade sausage plait, and revealing a flowery apron, his pulse quickened at this side of her.

She looked every inch the domestic goddess.

Seeing Benedict stood in the doorway, she smiled and gestured to the tray she was carrying “Jack loves this. My life wouldn’t be worth living if there wasn’t one in the house when he came!” She walked over to the table and placed it on the mat, then turned back to him. “Are you hungry? They should be here any minute but tuck in if you want, they won’t mind!”

He walked towards her and kissed her chastely on the forehead, acutely aware that anything more intimate might set off events that no relative would want to be witness to. “I can wait, although it really does look amazing!” he licked his lips, surveying the table once more. Instead he poured them both a cup of coffee, and stared out of the kitchen window deep in thought, watching as a squirrel ran across the grass. The sound of wheels pulling onto the gravel path interrupted his thoughts and he turned towards Lily who was already walking over towards the door whilst pulling off her apron.

She hesitated, turning to look up at him as he joined her at the door, stood on her tip toes and kissed him, before grabbing his hand. He could feel her pulse thumping hard into his own hand and squeezed her supportively. She was nervous?

Unlocking the door, they stepped outside into the bright sunlight and were immediately greeted by a rambunctious toddler running towards them before he stopped abruptly, stared up at Benedict, pursed his lip and ran straight back to his parents who were fiddling about in the boot of the car.

“What’s the matter Jack?” Lily’s brother questioned his son as he turned to face the cottage and stopped dead, his mouth gaping open as he stared first at Benedict and then at his sister questioningly.

“Hi Dan!” Lily greeted her brother, her eyes boring into him with a look that could kill while silently mouthing “ _act normal”_.

Dan quickly tried to compose himself “Erm hi sis! Great to see you… and I see you have a friend… erm, with you?” he stuttered.

Sally, his wife appeared just then at his side with Jack peeking out from behind her leg. Although she also initially looked shocked, she recovered quickly and smiled brightly at the two of them, scooping up Jack in her arms and waving as she walked over to them. “Lily you look absolutely wonderful… and there is no need to introduce this handsome man” she turned to face him and extended her arm “Mr Cumberbatch it is an absolute pleasure to meet you. I am a big fan of your work!”

Benedict took her hand and kissed it lightly. “Thank you! It’s lovely to meet you and your charming family too. And please call me Ben!”

“Ha ha, please excuse my husband… and my son. I have no idea what’s come over the both of them!” she laughed lightly.

“Hey Jack… you’re not going to hide from me all day are you?” Lily questioned the little boy as he stared at them both with a confused look on his face. “I’ve made your favourite… sausage plait!”

His face lit up and he gestured to his mum to let him down. Back on the floor he ran to his aunt, careful to avoid the tall stranger.

Lily picked him up and tickled him, until he was fighting for air and giggling breathlessly. “Jack I’ve missed you so, so much! I have presents from my travels inside for you but before I give them to you I’d like you to meet someone very special…” she rubbed noses with the little boy and turned him towards Benedict. “Jack Timothy Grant I would like you to meet my very good friend Benedict”. Benedict grinned down at Jack and pulled a funny face, making him giggle and wave his chubby fingers in the air in greeting.

“Jack Timothy Grant eh?” he smiled warmly, crouching down so that he was at eye level with the small boy “Well, guess what? Timothy is _THE_ best middle name ever!” the boy looked at him, confused, before he continued “and you know how I know?” Jack shook his head “Well, because it’s mine as well!” he grinned and Jack chuckled in delight as they high fived.

Dan walked over having finally composed himself and hugged his sister and shook Benedict’s hand enthusiastically “Very pleased to meet you Ben!”

“Well… it looks like we have some catching up to do sis!” he nudged her as they piled into the kitchen.

“Yes… and you and I need to have a little chat about my car…” she whispered, only partly joking.

Once they’d all kissed and hugged they sat down at the table and tucked into brunch, Sally asking how the two of them had met. Benedict and Lily took turns telling the story, laughing at each other’s observations while holding hands possessively.

Jack sat staring at the grown-ups, munching on sausage plait and then licking frosting off a chocolate cupcake before sliding down in his chair and creeping under the table, only to appear in between Lily and Benedict’s chairs.

“Auntie Lee lee?” he tugged at her arm “You said presents..?” His wide eyes stared solemnly up at Lily.

“Yes! Yes I did. Wait there little man I’ll be right back!” she said as she went to the spare bedroom and returned with a large carrier bag of goodies.

“You didn’t have to do that sis” Dan admonished “you spoil him enough already”

“Dan it’s my pleasure! I love this little guy so much” she squeezed Jack’s cheeks and pulled him towards her.

Benedict watched as she started to unload the bag. There was a big, hand crafted spinning top from Malaysia, a pottery money pot from Bahrain with bright camels painted on it and a stuffed dragon from China along with several toy aeroplanes from her flights.

Jack smiled and immediately grabbed the dragon making a roaring sound.

“Ooh it’s very scary Jack!” Lily giggled as he turned to Benedict, roaring in his face.

“Oh…oh… hello Mr Dragon… how very kind of you to come today. Please don’t hurt me!” Benedict mock whimpered.

“Ha ha! Don’t tell me Smaug is scared of a toy dragon!” Dan chuckled and Lily looked firstly at her brother and then Benedict quizzically.

“Smaug… that’s the dragon from the Hobbit isn’t it?” she questioned.

Dan snorted and looked at Benedict apologetically “Yes Lee! And he happens to be sat right next to you!”

“What are you on about?” she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked at Benedict who was trying to stifle a laugh, his cheeks growing pink.

“Seriously Lee. You are going to have to watch more movies. You are sat next to the man behind Smaug… And may I say what an incredible job you did Ben!”

“Thank you. It really was great fun to do” he smiled warmly and grabbed Jack, lifting him up so he was facing Lily. Whispering in his ear, the little boy’s eyes grew wide with excitement and he growled menacingly at Lily holding out his dragon “I am FIRE!!” he roared.

They all pretended to be really scared, much to Jack’s amusement and he climbed down, running between each of them repeating the words and roaring. Before long they were all in fits of laughter and Jack collapsed on the floor in a heap, red faced and giggling to himself.

When they’d finally recovered, they went into the garden and Lily unlocked the summer house which stored a wealth of garden toys, and jack gleefully searched for his favourites.

The adults sat around the garden table, chatting and laughing as they watched the little boy talking to himself as he readied himself to kick a football towards a net that Lily had put up for him.

“He is absolutely adorable” Benedict whispered, barely audible but Lily heard and looked at him with a smile.

“He is isn’t he? I love him so much. He’s such a character” she stared back at the child, now attempting roly poly’s on the grass. When he stood up, he wobbled dizzily and Lily instinctively ran over to steady him before kissing him on the forehead and returning to her seat.

“And you’re such a natural with him” Benedict grabbed her hand and squeezed it, lovingly before noticing a wistful look shadow her face. She sighed, before standing hastily and mumbling something about getting some more drinks. Sally excused herself and went after her.

Benedict looked after them, confusion etched across his face and caught the eye of Dan who was nervously tapping the table.

“Did I say something wrong? He asked worriedly, wanting to go after her but unsure what to say.

“No… No. You’re right. She really is a natural with him. With all kids in fact. Sally’s sister has three girls and she loves them like they were her own…” his voice trailed off and he looked at Benedict before opening his mouth about to say something else and closing it again.

“What is it? Please tell me. I know I haven’t known your sister for long but believe me when I say I love her. I hate seeing her upset and if I’ve done something wrong I really need to know” he pleaded, his heart beginning to pound in his chest as fear began to grip him “Please…”

Dan sighed “Well, before that arsehole she was with cheated on her, they had talked about starting a family but for whatever reason it just didn’t happen. I know they both ended up having some sort of test but soon after she found out he was cheating and kicked him out. She never told me what the results were but any time I mentioned it her face would cloud over”.

Benedict tried to compose himself as a million emotions spun around his mind at the same time. Lily, poor Lily. Could it be true? He couldn’t bring himself to even think it.

“Shit! Please don’t tell her I said anything…” Dan suddenly blurted. “I probably shouldn’t have to be honest. She’s so strong in so many ways and has accomplished so, so much. I think she just gets upset about it sometimes. When she broke up with her last boyfriend she was really low for a while”.

“Will you excuse me a minute?” Benedict got up, feeling his head begin to ache and went inside to look for her. He found the two women clearing the dishes away in the kitchen.

“Could I have a minute?” he asked Sally politely.

She smiled and patted his arm reassuringly as she headed back out to the garden. He walked over to Lily who was clearing scraps into the bin, took the plate off her and pulled her close to him. Cupping her cheeks between his long fingers he tilted her head up towards him and kissed her gently on the lips before squeezing her comfortingly. He held her close for what seemed like hours but which was probably mere minutes, neither of them speaking. Finally he broke away and looked down at her, worried eyes on watery ones “I’m so sorry Lily. I didn’t mean to upset you, I really didn’t” he sighed.

“It’s fine. I was just being silly. I don’t know what came over me” she reasoned. “Honestly, its fine darling” she looked up at him, then pointed at the remaining dishes. “Would you help me clear the rest of these away and then we’ll think of a game we can all play with Jack”.

And that was that. She’d declared the matter closed. Not wanting to upset her any further and scared of what the reality of the situation might entail he went along with it, picking up the last two dishes and putting them in the sink.


	19. CHAPTER NINETEEN

CHAPTER NINETEEN

 

The next week passed by pleasantly enough. Yet where before there had been complete openness, unanswered questions now hung in the air like spectres.

Lily sensed something was bothering Benedict but every time she asked him, he just smiled and hugged her, always a little too tightly, as if he was holding onto some lost dream.

In truth, there was a small part of her that was relieved when he didn’t tell her he’d made a mistake, he wasn’t actually in love with her and that they shouldn’t see each other anymore. She still couldn’t believe she’s found a man as perfect as him and that he wanted to be with her. The years of rejection had made her wary of commitment and she often doubted herself in relationships. Yet with Benedict she hadn’t felt those doubts, well not until a few days ago. Now there was one nagging one in the back of her mind which refused to go away.

The day after her brother and his family had visited, Benedict had suggested they drive over to his parent’s house for Sunday lunch. Lily had nervously agreed and, once she’d seen that they also lived out in the countryside, had suggested they take the Aston, much to Benedict’s excitement.

The sun shone down on them as she reversed the gleaming silver car out of the garage, its engine emitting a deep purr. Benedict locked the garage and got into the passenger seat, stretching his legs out and stroking the leather seats appreciatively.

The drive to Gloucestershire took a little over an hour and soon they were driving alongside an impressive mansion.

“Here we are!” Benedict said brightly as he signalled to Lily to pull over. Her mouth gaped open and she felt her palms begin to sweat as she sneaked a sideways glance at the honey coloured brickwork. _Fucking hell! Is this where he grew up?_ It made her parents three bed semi look like her little summer house in comparison! She stopped the car at the end of the road and tried to steady her nerves as she got out.

She came around to Benedict’s side of the car and he stared at her appreciatively. She’d spent nearly an hour trying to decide what to wear today, finally deciding on a pale yellow sundress and strappy sandals. The colour suited her skin tone perfectly, especially since she had gained a little colour in the sun over the past few days. She wore her hair loose, and had applied simple make up to complete the look.

“I’m so nervous!” she whispered.

He grabbed her hand to reassure her “They will love you Lily! Don’t worry” they started to move and collided with one another. “Where are you going?” questioned Benedict.

“Erm, I thought that was where we’re going…” she pointed at the huge building and he chuckled “What’s so funny?” she asked, confused.

“That…” he pointed, laughing “Is Kate Moss’s house!” before pulling her along towards a 17th century cottage, not altogether unlike her own “ _This_ is my parent’s house!” he grinned and she laughed at her mistake, immensely relieved.

“But why are we parking here then?” she suddenly asked.

“Because I wanted to surprise my dad. He is going to flip when he sees your car and I wanted him to meet you properly first and not get side tracked by a piece of metal!” he reasoned, before adding “Not that I am in any way suggesting that he won’t be completely transfixed by you of course!”

She smiled up at him and they walked into the lush garden. The front door opened and a stunning older woman came bounding out towards them.

“Ah Benny! My dear boy I was so happy when you said you were coming!” she smiled at Lily “And this must be Lily! Benedict has told me so much about you my dear!” she said as she hugged her tightly before moving over to her son and doing the same.

 _He’s told her so much about her?_ Wow. He hadn’t mentioned a thing to her about that…

She ushered them into the cottage and shouted out into the rear garden “Timothy, they’re here darling!” before putting the kettle on.

Benedict’s father came inside, the knees of his casual slacks muddied from where he’d been kneeling and removed his gardening gloves.

“Hello son!” he said as he shook hands and then stepped back to look at Lily, whistling quietly before joking “How on earth did you get this little beauty to go out with you!”

Lily giggled and Benedict pretended to sulk for a millisecond before deadpanning “I knocked her out with my dazzling wit and personality of course!”

Timothy laughed at his son and gave Lily a welcoming hug.

She instantly felt as ease in their presence and found herself joking along with them “Actually he’s not lying… he really did knock me out!”

Benedict groaned loudly “Oh God, please don’t remind me!”

Timothy and Wanda looked at them both quizzically and Lily began to tell them about the night they met.

“Ah but that is so romantic!” Wanda cried out as Lily concluded the story of their first date, naturally leaving out the events after the thunderstorm.

They chatted some more about Lily’s work and family and Lily learnt that Benedict’s parents were also actors.

“You have a lovely home Mrs Cumberbatch” Lily said as she looked around the lounge

“Thank you and please, call me Wanda”

“You’re welcome…Wanda” she blushed “I love your collections. I have a thing about birds as well!”

“Why thank you my dear. Do you live far from here?” Wanda asked.

“I live just outside Brackley… In a crofter’s cottage not dissimilar to this one, only mine is smaller. There are only two bedrooms but I just fell in love with it when I saw it…”

“It’s amazing Mum, you would love it!” Benedict interrupted “The garden is huge as well!”

“Ah but it isn’t a patch on yours I’m afraid Mrs C… Wanda. Yours is simply stunning!”

“Well maybe Timothy and I could help you out with yours some time dear?”

Lily looked shocked but tried to recover herself “Oh wow that would be wonderful. If truth be told I don’t know that much about gardening so any help would be fantastic!”

“Well it would be our pleasure! Now you must excuse me while I tend to the dinner” Wanda got up to leave. Lily asked if she could help with anything but Wanda insisted Lily was a guest and that she could manage.

Benedict took the opportunity to take his dad out to see the car.

“Bloody hell! Is that yours Lily?!” he swooned as he approached the car.

“Told you he’d love it!” Benedict laughed and squeezed her hand warmly.

“Would you like to drive it into the driveway?” Lily offered Timothy.

“What… who…me?” he spluttered.

“I don’t see why not!” she grinned and Benedict laughed at his dad’s face as he climbed behind the wheel.

Once back in the house Wanda called them to the table, which was laid out in the kitchen with delicious smelling roast beef, roast potatoes, parsnips and carrots and huge homemade Yorkshire puddings. For dessert there was a homemade apple pie.

“I honestly don’t think I’ll be able to eat another thing today” Lily smiled contentedly as they all sat out in the garden, enjoying the late afternoon sun “That was simply delicious! I would love your apple pie recipe though, it was amazing!”

“Ah you are very welcome to it my dear” Wanda smiled and winked knowingly at Benedict.

He grinned back at her, before looking to the floor. Lily thought she saw his brow furrow for a moment.

After a little while they said their goodbyes, everybody hugging each other and Lily asked Benedict if he would like to drive, much to his surprise and delight.

They drove away with Wanda and Timothy waving furiously and headed back to Lily’s where they would be spending the night before returning to London.

That night they made love under the stars in Lily’s garden, falling asleep after one too many beers before waking up in the small hours on the picnic blanket that they’d been lying on and running shivering into the cottage.

The following morning they’d headed back to the capital. They’d spent the next few days dining out in discreet locations, visiting art galleries which were off the beaten track and even managed to squeeze in a couple of underground gigs.

The rest of their time they spent enjoying the sunshine on the roof terrace. Two days before she was due to fly to Barcelona for the next race they were back inside Benedict’s flat. He was sat on the sofa with Lily’s head nestled on his lap looking up at him as he read Shakespeare to her. She’d been begging him to do so ever since he’d let slip that he would be appearing in a production of Hamlet next year. Despite his wonderfully soothing deep voice, she had been feeling unwell all day. She’d ignored his advice and insisted on eating a hotdog from a street vendor as they’d returned from an afternoon trip through the park the previous day. Tiny beads of sweat were forming on her forehead as she felt another wave of nausea. Gulping fresh air, she tried to subdue the feeling.

Benedict stopped reading and looked down at her, concern etched across his face “Darling, you really don’t look too good. Are you sure you don’t want to see a doctor?” he worried, wiping her forehead gently.

“Eurgh… No… no it’s fine…” she leapt up then and ran to the bathroom, only just reaching it in time before she was sick.

Benedict appeared at the door, and seeing her kneeling over the toilet grabbed a thick towel from the cupboard to cushion her body from the hard marble floor. He bent down beside her, considerately rubbing her back and holding her hair away from her face.

She tried to smile gratefully but another wave of nausea hit her and she pushed him away, not wanting him to see her in this state.

He reluctantly turned his back until she was done and then proceeded to continue rubbing her back, whispering comforting words as she moaned intermittently. After about at least an hour, she finally stood back up shakily, helped by Benedict’s strong arms and sat on the edge of the bath as he run the hot water. Then he left the bathroom and returned with a glass of iced water.

Lily sipped it gratefully before sinking into the warm bath, the water easing the stomach cramps a little.

“I really think you should see a doctor Lily” he repeated.

“There’s no point. They’ll just tell me to drink lots of fluids and eat plain food” she sighed glumly “But thank you for looking after me. This is definitely more than you signed up for!” she smiled weakly “I guess it’ll teach me to eat from one of them dodgy carts, won’t it!”

“I’ve a good mind to report them to trading standards!” he complained as he paced the bathroom angrily.

She closed her eyes and leant her head back against the bath and tried to breathe deeply as the nausea returned. Thankfully it came and went without further incident.

When the water started to cool she got out, Benedict drying her gently with a warm towel and helping her into a pair of pajamas and tucking her up in bed with a bowl by her side just in case.

The following morning she felt a little better, although the nausea still came and went. But she fought it as best she could. After all, today was her last day with Benedict before she flew back out with the team. Benedict had also been booked for several personal appearances so would be travelling as well, meaning that they wouldn’t be able to see each other for more than a couple of days before she flew out to Monaco. She sighed as she thought about being on her own again. Suddenly the job she loved so much didn’t seem quite so appealing.

They had originally planned to meet up with one of Benedict’s close friends but he’d cancelled after Lily took ill the previous day. She was disappointed but at least she wouldn’t need to worry about embarrassing herself or Benedict by being sick.

Instead they spent the day in bed watching old movies. Lily’s sickness didn’t affect her appetite for Benedict and in fact whenever they made love she felt a little better, the feelings of nausea disappearing and instead being replaced with a visceral satisfaction. That night they held each other close, both acutely aware that this would be the last night they would be able to share a bed for some time.

As Lily packed up the last of her belongings the following morning her heart felt heavy and she found herself fighting back the tears. She hadn’t slept well and was exhausted. When she wheeled her suitcase out into the hallway Benedict was waiting for her, an unhappy look on his face. As his eyes met hers, his brow creased with concern.

“Lily you do not look well at all darling! Are you sure you should even be travelling?”

She sighed “I’m just tired I think. Being sick the last couple of days has taken it out of me a bit. And I didn’t sleep too well last night. I think…” she sniffed, trying to fight back the tears, without success “I think my brain has been fighting with my heart all night…” She trailed off and Benedict looked at her sadly as tears began to stream down her face.

He took her in his arms and spoke soothingly into her hair, trying to keep his own voice from shaking “Lily... we can do this. We managed three whole weeks apart. We can easily manage one week!”

She broke free from him then, anger unexpectedly rising in her voice “Easily..? Do you think it’s easy for me not to see you every day?” she shouted before stopping and covering her mouth in shock at her outburst.

Benedict’s face crumpled in sadness as a tear slid down his cheek “No Lily…” he said, his deep voice wavering unsteadily “I do not think it’s easy for you… or me… for that matter… I just… well, I just wanted us to try to see the positive side of things… that’s all I guess”

“Oh God you must hate me! I don’t know what came over me… I’m so, so sorry!” Lily cried out and shook her head.

He sighed and pulled her back towards him, enveloping her with his taller frame and hugged her tightly. He’d known it wasn’t going to be easy but he hadn’t expected this.

The sound of the intercom interrupted them, and Benedict buzzed Simon the driver up to the flat.

As they waited for him to arrive Benedict spoke again “Please take care of yourself Lily. If you still feel ill when you get there, get that Doctor friend of yours to check you out. Will you promise me?”

“Okay I promise” she sighed “I really do feel much better though today honestly, I’m just tired” she lied. In truth she felt awful, but two days of sickness, barely any food and sleepless nights would do that to a girl. Then add in a tablespoon of heartache and you have the perfect recipe for how she was feeling right about now.

When Simon knocked on the door they hugged again and Benedict apologised once again for not taking her to the airport.

“It’s okay Benedict. It would just be my luck to get photographed with you today of all days. I can just imagine what they’d say about me in my current state” a hollow laugh escaped her mouth.

They kissed one last kiss and said their goodbyes and then Lily was walking away from him once more.


	20. CHAPTER TWENTY

CHAPTER TWENTY

Benedict watched her step out onto the pavement from the window, waving sadly as she looked up at him, her beautiful face pale, and full of emotion. As the car drove away he felt faint, as if the life had just been drained out of him and he leant his head against the cool glass for support. _Shit_. He should have gone to the airport with her. _Screw the paparazzi_. She’d looked like she’d needed him today and he’d let her down.

He slumped on the sofa, head in hands, while his thumbs rubbed at his temples and sighed deeply.

But had she overreacted earlier? It _was_ only a week after all. He thought back to her reaction when he’d tried to make her feel better and bit his lip, still shocked at her outburst. Of course it was upsetting. He didn’t want to be apart from her any more than Lily from him, but the fact was she would be working and he had several engagements over the next week so even though they would miss each other incredibly, they would be kept busy.

Thinking over his plans for the upcoming week he groaned. He should be excited. He loved New York with its cosmopolitan vibrancy but really he just wanted to curl up in a ball. He was flying out later that day and would be attending the Met Gala, which he had been utterly thrilled to receive an invitation for, yet all he could think about was the fact that Lily wouldn’t be by his side.

He made a conscious decision right then that when he was reunited with her next he would persuade her to go public with their relationship. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he wanted to be able to share exciting opportunities like this one with her. And he would still do everything he possibly could to protect her.

After all, there were hundreds of famous people who didn’t live their private lives in the constant gaze of the public eye. He would just have to make sure they were one of those couples.

Then his mind wandered back again, as it had been doing frequently over the last few days, to the conversation he’d had with Lily’s brother, Dan. Now if only there was an easier solution to that problem. His head and his heart fought with each other as he tried to come to terms with the possibility that he may never be a father and his stomach lurched so hard he thought he was going to vomit. Wasn’t it just typical of his luck that it had taken all these years to finally find someone who completed him in every way possible except this one final, crucial piece of the puzzle?

He knew he would have to talk to her about it eventually. He saw in her eyes that she knew something was bothering him. But every time he’d mustered the nerve to broach the subject he’d remembered her face when she’d run off into the kitchen at the cottage, and how she’d broken down in his arms in Malaysia and his nerve had left him. He couldn’t knowingly inflict that pain on her again.

Of course it never entered his mind that he would let her go. That simply wasn’t an option. And there were of course other routes open to them if what Dan had said was true, he tried to tell himself.

So in the meantime it remained left unsaid.

Glancing at the mantel clock he jumped up, realising he was being picked up in half an hour. Thankfully his bags were already packed so he quickly had a wash and grabbed a sandwich before Simon buzzed the intercom.

“I’ll be right down Simon” he shouted taking one last look around his flat before locking up and making his way down to the waiting car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

He left the terminal at JFK, hailing a taxi after the paparazzi had followed him all the way from the concourse. Giving the obligatory waves he exhaled deeply with relief as he finally sat back in the taxi.

The drive passed quickly and soon enough he was safely in his hotel room. He checked his phone. There was one missed call and a text message from Lily. He opened it and sighed as he read it.

_“Hey you! So sorry but can’t keep eyes open. Turning phone off so can get some sleep. At circuit 6am tomorrow :( Think that’s midnight NY time? Will try to speak to you then if ok? Love you. L xxxxx”_

He threw the phone on the bed in frustration. He missed her voice already, and tonight he would be at some bloody party so he wouldn’t be able to _really_ speak to her. At least not how he would if he was alone. Perhaps Lily had been right to be angry after all. This was going to be harder than he’d thought.

The party was pleasant enough. In fact he had to admit he enjoyed himself given his earlier frame of mind, particularly as he got to spend some time with one of his old colleagues Richard Ayoade, who happened to be the director of the movie the party was celebrating. However, towards midnight the few beers he’d consumed along with his jetlag began to take their toll and he decided to call it a night.

He had just got out of the taxi back at his hotel when he felt his phone vibrate. Scrabbling about the many pockets of his outfit he finally closed his fingers around his mobile and held it to his ear.

“Hello there!” Lily yawned.

“Hello darling. You sound tired still”

“Um… No, I’m just out of practice getting up so early. I’ll be fine. How are you?” she asked, trying to stifle another yawn.

“Oh you know… missing you like crazy!” Benedict murmured as he walked towards the lobby, looking around to ensure he wasn’t being overheard “It’s going to be odd going to bed without you tonight” he whispered and he felt his groin twitch in annoyance.

“I know… the only good thing about being so tired yesterday was that my brain was too foggy to let me get upset last night.” She sighed “Not that I didn’t think of you of course!” she quickly added and giggled softly.

He laughed “Forgetting me already are we?” he joked before groaning “I really do miss you Lily! I’m sorry about what I said this morning”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just sorry about shouting at you. You were right of course. We managed three weeks apart. Of course we can get through one!” she said quietly before groaning loudly “Oh gosh. I’m so sorry, I’ve got to go. Aldo’s pacing up and down waiting for me. I love you!”

And then she was gone.

Benedict’s shoulders sunk and he walked dejectedly over to the lift.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The week actually went faster than he thought it would. The Met Gala had been magnificent although he’d wished Lily could have been there with him. He’d called her as soon as he’d got back to the hotel and she’d listened intently while he’d told her about all the celebrities he’d seen and met there. Despite his own success, he had to admit he was still a bit of a fangirl himself when it came to these types of events.

The following day he’d had lunch with Emily and one of her acquaintances. Of course he’d been hounded by the paparazzi once again and he dreaded to think what photographs Lily would see of him. Not that she seemed to read _anything_ celebrity related, thank goodness!

When he’d spoken to her after the Gala she’d sounded tired and fed up when he’d asked how work was. She didn’t sound like the Lily he knew and in an effort to cheer her up he’d got Emily to photograph him doing an impression of the invisible man, complete with paper napkins covering his face and his sunglasses over the top, while he was at lunch.

He’d sent the photo straight to Lily and she’d replied with a photo of her own, her face covered with one of the drivers’ white fire retardant balaclava and a pair of sunglasses. _Always has to go one better_ he laughed to himself. He looked at the time on his watch. _Bloody hell she was working late._ It must be at least ten o’clock at night in Spain. No wonder she was tired!

They continued their game of texting ping pong over the next few days. The time difference had been causing huge problems for them being able to speak for any period of time. It seemed Lily was still snowed under with work as one of the cars had developed a fault so they were in the garage until midnight most nights in a desperate bid to get it fixed before qualifying. Benedict had a couple more appearances in New York and then he was flying straight to Poland for another weekend of work but he was looking forward to finally being back on the same continent as her and having a proper chat.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He disembarked wearily from the flight and once again was bombarded by photographers. He tried to put on a happy face but if truth be told, he was worried. Lily’s text’s had become briefer and briefer as the week had progressed and on the one occasion they had been able to speak for more than a minute she’d sounded exhausted.

Surely the crew couldn’t be expected to work such long hours every single day. He admired her spirit and determination greatly but he was beginning to feel genuinely concerned for her health. He tried to reconcile his feelings. Maybe it was like that all the time behind the scenes. What did he know? Still, it felt wrong and it nagged at him. He needed to see her desperately but there was still three more days until they would be reunited.

That night he called her mobile.

“Hello?” An unknown woman’s voice answered the phone.

“Erm… Is Lily there please?” Benedict asked, confused.

“Just a moment” he heard her walking away, heels clicking against tiled flooring and mumbled voices before the sound of someone picking up the phone.

“Hi…darling” Lily’s voice sounded weak, like she’d been crying.

“God Lily! Are you okay? What’s the matter…” he questioned.

“Nothing… I’m just…”

“Do not say tired!” he interrupted.

“Well… yeah… I am” she groaned “And missing you… terribly.” She sniffed “I think fatigue has set in because when I got back to the hotel tonight I just burst into tears and couldn’t stop. Thankfully Penelope arrived this evening so when she knocked on my door and saw my face she grabbed me and gave me a big hug. She’s just run me a bath and ordered me a hot chocolate so I’m going to try to chill out before qualifying tomorrow”

Benedict made a mental note to give this friend of Lily’s a huge hug himself when he finally met her. Sighing, he tried to be upbeat, telling her about his adventures over the last few days and listening with relief as she told him they had finally fixed the car.

“Right, I could talk to you all night but I want you to go and have that bath. I love you so very much my beautiful Lily. Make sure you get some sleep!” he ordered.

They said their goodbyes and Benedict laid back on his own bed, tossing and turning before falling into a fitful sleep.

The following day he attended a screening of Little Favour at the Off Camera Festival, along with several interviews. The fans were very supportive and he was shocked but immensely honoured to receive a Pod Prąd award for supporting independent film.

It was late when he returned to the hotel and he fought his urge to ring Lily, not wanting to wake her. Instead he sent a selfie with his award, pulling the oddest face he could summon at this ungodly hour and hoped it would make her laugh when she saw it in the morning.

Two more sleeps he thought as he mentally ticked off the calendar in his head, just like he used to when he was a child waiting for Christmas day. Flicking on the news he searched for the qualification results. _Yes!_ Another one, two pole for the Mercedes drivers. Lily must be thrilled. He was so proud of his girlfriend and her team-mates and sent another text.

_“Woah. Congrats darling! Glad to see all the hard work paid off! Hope you are sleeping! Love you. Speak tomorrow! XxXxX”_

He quickly cleaned his teeth and stripped off down to his boxers before climbing into bed. What an achievement it must be when you work so hard on such a precision piece of engineering and are able to watch it deliver results. He imagined her ecstatic face, alive with her passion for her job and drifted off to sleep, truly happy for the first time since they’d parted.

 

The next morning he woke late. Groaning he looked at the time on his phone. 11:12. _Shit!!_ He had to be at the airport in just over an hour. Leaping out of bed he hastily made his way to the bathroom and jumped in the shower, allowing the warm jets of water to massage him properly into consciousness.

Drying off hurriedly he grabbed a pair of jeans and a t shirt from the wardrobe and dressed before throwing the rest of his clothes quickly into his bags and heading out the door. Emily was waiting impatiently in the lobby for him.

“Sorry… sorry!” he apologised as he strode across the tiled floor towards her.

“Never mind the apologies now. Let’s go!” she complained and they headed out to get the taxi to the airport.

He checked his phone and saw a text from Lily congratulating him on his award and saying she would ring him tonight once they’d packed up after the race. He smiled to himself. One more day to go…

As they waited in the private lounge of the airport, Benedict spotted a TV showing highlights of the previous days Formula 1 qualifying. He headed over and watched intently, fascinated by the speed and adrenalin on screen. He caught the odd glimpse of an overall and helmet clad Lily, as always the consummate professional, and glowed with pride. She really was lightning fast and impressively strong.

Then it cut back to the live feed so he made himself comfortable while he ordered some lunch, his stomach reminding him that he hadn’t eaten that morning. The cars were just starting their formation lap when Benedict was finally called to board the flight.

 _Damn he was going to miss the race!_ Thankfully he had set his Sky+ to series link every race back at home so he would have to settle for watching it when he got back to his flat.

Once they landed back in London he turned on his phone. No signal. He shoved it in his pocket and waited at baggage reclaim for his suitcases, careful not to draw unwanted attention to himself.

Emily had left her car at the airport so was able to drop him back off at his flat, making arrangements for their next public engagement later in the week.

He made his way into the flat, picking up his post and placing it absentmindedly on the coffee table. Grabbing a beer he turned on the TV and flicked on the recording of the race.

He watched, cheering on both Mercedes drivers and looking out for Lily. It was a tense race, both drivers battling it out for the win whilst being head and shoulders above their nearest competitors. _That’s partly down to my darling Lily!_ Benedict’s heart bulged with pride again. On lap 43, Lewis Hamilton started to drive up the pit lane for his last stop. Benedict watched as Lily held the wheel gun ready and then everything happened in slow motion.

She suddenly fell backwards onto the tarmac and lay motionless.

Hamilton’s car sped towards her and the rest of the crew from inside the garage ran out to move her to safety.

One grabbed the gun from her side and worked with Lily’s stunned teammates to change the tyres, sending Hamilton on his way with the merest of delays.

 

Benedict felt the acrid taste of bile rise in his throat and jumped up, panic beginning to spread across his chest. The room started to spin as the camera cut away to the commentators, feverishly speculating on what had happened to the crew member. He ran over to his jacket and searched for his mobile phone.

_Eight missed calls, three text messages and two answerphone messages._

Tears began to pour down his face as he desperately opened the first text message.

 

 _“Darling, will you please ring me as soon as you get this message. Daddy saw something rather worrying on the television xx”_ from his mother.

_“Could you please ring me when you get this message. It’s about Lily”_ from an unknown number.

_“Could you ring me urgently when you get this. Lily has been taken to hospital”_ from the same unknown number.

 

Nausea began to take over him and he gulped a shaky breathe before listening to the answerphone messages.

The first one was from the same woman who’d answered Lily’s phone the other night. _Penelope? Yes it was her._ She said that Lily had fainted and hit her head on the tarmac. The doctor had assessed her and decided she should be taken to the hospital in Barcelona for further tests as she was really pale and listless. They didn’t know anything else at the moment but she’d ring as soon as she knew more.

The second one was from his father.

“Son. I don’t want to worry you but was that Lily that collapsed? The presenters said it was a woman and that she’d been taken to hospital by helicopter. Your mother and I are here if you need anything. Let us know as soon as you hear anything please. Love you”.

Benedict shakily redialled the number from the text message, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Hello, is that Benedict? This is Penelope, I’m a friend of Lily’s, we spoke…”

“How is she? What happened?” he interrupted, manners going out of the window. He was desperate for news but scared of what it might be. _If she was taken by helicopter it must be serious._

“She’s stable. They are doing tests on her as we speak so I don’t know too much but she was conscious as she was taken away. She just kept saying your name. ‘Ring Benedict. Tell him not to worry’”

Benedict’s stomach lurched. That was just like Lily, always worrying about other people before herself. He had to go to her, right now.

“Tell me where she is. I’m going straight back to the airport. I’ll be there as soon as I possibly can”.

He quickly scribbled the address and rang Emily, frantically explaining what had happened. Ten minutes later she was outside his door, anxiously tapping on her phone.

“You’re booked on a flight in two and a half hours. It’s the best I can do”

He hugged her and got in the car, his face pallid.

Completely choked with emotion and unable to speak they made their way back to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning… my Ben timeline is not completely true to actual events on this one… Things needed to happen at certain times for my fictional timeline to work. I hope you guys don’t mind too much! As always, let me know what you think.


	21. CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There are hospital scenes, nothing gruesome I hasten to add but just be warned if you are phobic.

 

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Lily opened her eyes groggily and tried to focus on the sound ringing in her ears. Through the fuzziness she could just make out blurry figures in white uniforms dashing around her and tried to lift herself to get a better view. Surging pain coursed through her head and she fell back onto the pillow, moaning softly, unsure what was happening as a wave of nausea gripped her.

A shadowy figure appeared at the side of her bed. It was talking to her but she couldn’t make out the muffled words. She felt a sharp stab in her arm and an icy chill began pumping through her veins. Her eyelids became heavy and she drifted off, the nausea subsiding.

The next time she opened her eyes she felt a hand on hers, warm and comforting. She turned her head slowly, blinking as the harsh light momentarily blinded her and then smiled weakly at the familiar face.

“Lily! How are you feeling? You gave us all quite a scare!” Penelope’s voice was unsteady and as her eyes finally focused on her friends she saw she had been crying.

“Uhhm… tired… my head…” Lily tried to lift her arm to her head and became aware of the catheter in her arm, attached to an IV drip hanging above her. “What… happened… Pen…” her voice croaky and breaking up as she tried to formulate a sentence and smacked her lips together thirstily.

“Do you not remember?” Penelope said frowning “you collapsed in the pit lane as Lewis was coming in for a tyre change. You bumped your head” she rubbed Lily’s hand reassuringly “Ian assessed you in the medical centre at the circuit. He was worried because this is your second concussion in just over six weeks so he wanted you to go for a scan and further tests. You were really, really weak Lily” Penelope sniffed and Lily saw tears trickle down her friends face. She squeezed her own hand back in response to Penelope’s, then groaned.

“Benedict… Does Benedict know…? Shit! What happened to Lewis?!”

“Yes… well… I think so. I’ve left him a few messages. I hope you didn’t mind me getting his number from your phone? And Lewis won Lily. God, what are you like?!”

Lily sighed before shaking her head, immediately regretting it.

“Benedict’s phone was switched off though” Penelope continued.

“That’s strange…” Lily tried to think, and then a memory broke through the confusion “Actually, wait… He was probably flying home at the time”

“Ah well. Like I said, he’ll have a few messages when he lands”

Lily groaned “Oh no… he’s going to be so mad at me! He’s been begging me to see a doctor since last week… shit, and he’ll panic when he gets your messages!” she worried.

A nurse bustled into the room, interrupting their conversation.

“¡Hola! We have to take you for your scan now Señorita Grant” the nurse said in a thick Spanish accent.

“Wait… what scan?” Lily questioned, her mind still trying to come to terms with what was happening.

“The doctor has requested an MRI scan of your brain” the nurse replied “Just as a precaution of course” she reassured.

Fear began to envelope Lily and she started to cry.

“Lily… it’ll be okay… they just want to make sure there’s nothing else going on I’m sure” her friend tried to comfort her.

Penelope turned to the nurse, whispering “Why an MRI scan though? Isn’t it usually a CT scan for a possible brain injury?” Noticing Lily’s eyes widen in fear she hugged her gently “Sorry! You are going to be fine darling. It’ll just be a precaution”

“I’m sorry. I only know that is what the doctor has requested. I’m sure he’ll explain everything to you once we have all the results back” the nurse apologised.

Penelope waved goodbye as the porter and nurse wheeled Lily’s bed down to the radiology department.

She was asked numerous questions, her foggy brain trying to stay focused and then had to remove her earrings, watch and chain from around her neck. They helped her into a thin cotton hospital gown and she was carefully helped onto a long thin bed, at the end of which was a large foreboding machine. Her body was strapped into the bed and the radiographer explained that they would take a series of photographs and that Lily needed to try to stay as still and as calm as possible. She apologised as she explained the scanner would be very loud and offered to let Lily listen to some music, although due to her head injury she was told they would prefer her not to put headphones on. Instead the radiographer agreed to play it through the speakers into the room.

When everybody was ready classical music began to fill the room and Lily tried to relax, the sound of Wagner soothing her fears momentarily before a thrashing loud noise interrupted the exquisite orchestration.

Nearly an hour later she was wheeled back to the room, her head pounding from the sound of the MRI scanner and feeling nauseous again. Two nurses bustled around her, speaking fast in Catalan, Lily’s A’ level Spanish being of absolutely no use whatsoever as she tried to figure out what on earth they were saying. One of the nurses hooked her back up to the IV as the other took her temperature and blood pressure. Tutting, the nurse shook her head and made a note of the results.

Lily felt fear and nausea combine and knew she was going to vomit. She cried out just in time for the other nurse to grab a bowl as she was violently sick. Her head began to spin again and she closed her eyes and lay back against the cool pillow.

She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes again the room was dark, save for a small blurry lamp in the corner of her eye line.

She squinted, trying to refocus her eyes and suddenly became aware of another presence in the room, their breathing heavy and interspersed with faint moans.

_Penelope?_

Lily turned her head gingerly towards the sound, the pain in her head thankfully having subsided somewhat and caught the faint outline of a head leant down over her hand on the edge of the bed. Sensing her movement, it rose slowly from the bed, eyes opening and she heard a sob being stifled.

“Oh God Lily! My beautiful Lily!! You’re awake!” Benedict’s usual deep tone had been replaced by a much higher one, trembling and breaking with emotion.

“Oh Bene…” Lily croaked, her eyes filling with tears as she felt his lips press ever so lightly across her own, the rest of his name lost against his mouth.

Holding her hand, he coughed, trying to disguise the raw emotion pouring out of him. “How are you feeling? The doctor… he refused to tell me anything other than that you were stable. They won’t give any medical information unless it’s directly to you, or your next of kin” he sighed, tears now pouring down his beautiful face “Penelope’s called your parents. They were in Greece. They are on their way but they won’t be here until the early hours I’m afraid. I had an argument just to be able to sit with you!” his voice trembled once more “It was only thanks to Penelope that they finally let me in” he sighed deeply and Lily began sobbing.

“I’m so sorry darling” she sniffed hoarsely “You shouldn’t have flown over here. You must be exhausted… I just bumped my head again apparently”

“Lily… the minute I saw you on the tarmac I was always going to come to you! Do you not realise that? When I told you ‘I love you’ I meant _every_ word” he whispered “I am here for you no matter what…” he hesitated, taking a deep breath and continued “no matter _what_ happens. Do you understand me?” 

His tone scared her. No matter what? _What was he not telling her?_

“Can you get the doctor? I need to know what’s wrong with me” she tried to sit up, groaning as she immediately felt dizzy and nauseous once again.

Benedict plumped up her pillows and pressed the call button at the side of the bed, not wanting to leave her. A few moments later a nurse popped her head around the door.

“Is… is the doctor around please?” Lily asked, her voice shaking.

“He’s just with a patient but I’ll tell him you’re awake and get him to see you as soon as he’s finished” she smiled as she came over to the bed, glancing at Benedict with sudden recognition and doing a double take. Then she fiddled about with Lily’s IV, slipping the cuff of the blood pressure monitor back on her arm and taking her temperature.

“Well your temperature has come down so that’s good news, but your blood pressure is still a little low. We’re going to have to keep a close eye on that.” She spoke softly, the Latin lilt of her voice strangely soothing.

When she was gone, Benedict moved back so that he was resting against the side of the bed protectively. Being this close to him and not being able to just wrap her arms around him was killing her. Worry was etched across his forehead. His usually confident, handsome face was pale and drawn and he stood biting his lip, not in the provocative way that turned her on so readily but in a tense, contemplative manner.

Guilt pounded in her head, far greater than the ache she felt from the concussion. If only she’d taken his advice and seen the doctor before she’d left. If only she hadn’t tried to conceal just how ill she’d been feeling all week.

She thought back to all the times she’d text him to say she couldn’t talk, when in reality she was desperate to, knowing that he would be able to hear in her voice just how tired and sickly she’d been feeling. She began to sob then, unable to hold her guilt in any longer.

Benedict squeezed her hand and unexpectedly sang very quietly to her, unaware of her inner turmoil, his sweet voice soothingly tender as his lithe hand slid very gently to her face and mopped the tears away from her eyes. She closed her eyes and began to drift off once more.

“Darling… the doctor’s here”.

Lily heard his voice and opened her eyes weakly. The room began to spin and she closed them again, moaning as vomit burned at the back of her throat “I’m…going to…be….” She never got to the end of the sentence. The inevitable happened and both she and Benedict found themselves covered.

Mortified, she groaned an apology as the nurse pulled Benedict to one side and directed him to the visitor’s bathroom, giving him a scrub top to change into.

“But I don’t want to leave her!” he protested.

“Señor… you will do her no good staying like that. We will be here, don’t worry!”

Lily heard him muttering to himself as he left the room, and felt even guiltier.

Turning to her, the nurse made quick work of pulling the curtains around, stripping the bed, and deftly changing Lily’s hospital gown.

Pulling the curtain back, the doctor walked over to her bed. He was a stocky man with a thick moustache and black curly hair swept back from his face.

He smiled warmly at her and asked how she was feeling.

“Well, I was beginning to think a little better…” she said “But then this happened” she signalled to the nurse who was now carrying the soiled linen out of the room.

“I’m afraid it’s to be expected in this situation Miss Grant” the doctor sighed “it’s a very common side effect”.

“Maybe… but this has been happening for a week now!” she grumbled, unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice “Please. Will you just tell me what on earth is wrong with me?”

The doctor looked at her with a hint of surprise and opened his mouth to speak but Benedict pushed the door open and interrupted him.

“Could you please wait outside Señor” the doctor instructed.

“No! Sorry… But no, I can’t! Will someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on!” Benedict raised his voice shakily.

The doctor looked towards Lily, his eyebrows raised.

Lily looked from the doctor to Benedict in confusion. “He’s not going anywhere doctor. Anything you have to tell me you can say in front of him” she looked over to him and he strode to her side and gripped her hand in readiness. She could feel his pulse, rapidly thumping against her skin. Her own heart pounded in her chest and she fought desperately with the nausea which was starting to rise again.

“Okay” the doctor started “So as you are both aware, Señorita Grant suffered a… how do you say in English?” he paused, searching for the word “A blackout. Yes, a blackout earlier today. It was then confirmed that she had been unwell for approximately one week, the symptoms being constant nausea, vomiting and extreme fatigue.”

Benedict looked at her, beginning to realise she might not have been telling him the whole story.

She looked away guiltily, stifling another sob.

The doctor continued “She was given IV fluids on arrival and we took some blood samples to test for various problems such as anaemia, diabetes etcetera” He paused and smiled then, and Lily stared at him, thinking he _really_ needed to work on his bedside manner.

“Because Señorita Grant hit her head hard and lost consciousness we needed to scan her brain to rule out any bleeding, particularly as your friend told us you’d already had a head injury not long ago?” he questioned then.

Benedict covered his face with his other hand and sighed deeply.

“Yes…” Lily answered shakily.

“Now of course we would have preferred to have done a CT scan, but under the circumstances we felt it would be much safer to have the MRI scan and I’m happy to tell you everything was clear… is that how you say it?” he said, pronouncing the word ‘clare’.

“Yes! Yes it will do!” Lily laughed suddenly, realising what he’d said. _So it must just be a bad case of food poisoning then. But wait…?_ She started to open her mouth but Benedict had already begun to speak.

“What circumstances doctor? He asked, perplexed.

The doctor looked at them both then, amusement growing on his face.

Benedict’s face started to flush with annoyance and he repeated loudly “You said ‘under the circumstances’. Sorry, did I miss something?”

The doctor’s eyes widened “Well we chose the MRI scan over the CT scan to reduce the risk of radiation exposure to the baby” he smiled and his moustache twitched with amusement as he watched the couple’s mouth’s drop open in utter shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who have stuck around! I hope you liked this chapter... 
> 
> There's one more chapter after this and an epilogue <3


	22. CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There are hospital scenes, nothing gruesome I hasten to add but just be warned if you are in any way phobic.

** CHAPTER TWENTY TWO **

**_Lily_ **

After what seemed like an eon of stunned silence, Lily finally spoke.

“WHAT did you just say?” Her voice squeaked as she tried to tell herself her fuzzy brain was playing tricks on her. If only she’d taken a look to her side at Benedict, his reaction would’ve told her it wasn’t. His mouth was still wide open with shock.

“Señorita Grant, I said we didn’t do the CT scan because of the risk to your baby.” the doctor looked at her quizzically “¿Está embarazada, No? Sorry… you are pregnant? Did you not know this?”

“Does this look like the face of someone who knew?!” She blurted, before holding her head in her hands as the tears began to fall.

_This can’t be real. How the hell did this happen? She was taking the pill for goodness sake. And she hadn’t even missed her period… wait. How many weeks had it been since that night in Malaysia? Shit! She WAS late… And it would explain the sickness. But really? So soon? Sally was nearly two months pregnant when her morning sickness started._

_And then of course there was Benedict… What if he thought she was trying to trap him? What if he didn’t want children? They’d never actually discussed that possibility._

She hesitantly turned her face towards him and was shocked to see him still stood with his mouth open.

“Benedict… I… didn’t know. I… thought... I thought I was just sick. I don’t know how… I was taking the pill? I’m sorry...”

His head turned to her then and she saw tears glistening on his cheek.

_Shit! So this is how it ends. She should’ve known it was too good to be true._

 

**_Benedict_ **

_What did he just say? He said baby… didn’t he? Or did he? Could he have been mistaken? He did have quite a strong accent._

Benedict was aware that he was staring, but he couldn’t find any words and his body stood frozen in shock. Confusion had engulfed him. He replayed the conversation he’d had with Dan _“They’d had tests… they couldn’t have children. She got upset when I tried to talk about it”._

Then Lily had spoken. Well, if truth be known it was more of a squeak. A voice he’d never heard before.

And the doctor had said it again.

But then Lily had started crying. Fear filled his stomach at that moment. _What if she didn’t think he’d be father material?_ He travelled _a lot_. She might have expected to settle down with someone in a more stable career.

Yet through all this fear and confusion, another emotion gripped him. One of utter jubilation. Celebratory tears fell from his eyes just as he became aware of her talking to him, her voice full of emotion as she, of all things, _apologised_ to him!

Turning to face her he grinned, his eyes sparkled a dazzling watery blue as he squeezed her hand tightly before leaning gently across her and hugging her.

“Thank you!” he breathed into her neck, his tears dripping down to form a small pool in the indentation of her collar bone.

 

**_Lily_ **

She watched as his face broke into a huge smile and his eyes danced across her face. Then he was above her, tears pouring onto her hot skin, like summer rain. When he whispered those words her stomach had done a somersault and for the first time that day she didn’t feel any nausea. Instead it was pure, unadulterated elation.

They held each closely, both trying to make sense of the revelation before slowly breaking apart.

Lily still had a lot of questions.

“So doctor. The tiredness, the sickness… that was all morning sickness? I don’t remember my sister in law having it anywhere near this bad”

“Señorita Grant, everyone is different. Unfortunately, you appear to have a severe case. We call it hyperemesis gravidarum. It can be extremely debilitating” he explained.

Lily’s face turned from one of happiness back to anxiety.

Noticing this change the doctor tried to reassure her “Please try not to worry. We are treating you with fluids to help stop the dehydration and now that we have all of your results we will be starting you on a drug regime to help reduce the feeling of nausea” He smiled and continued “I have to say. When I saw your temperature and blood pressure results I was shocked that you were even able to stand up this morning Señorita Grant, much less attempt to work!”

Lily shook her head before breathing a sigh of relief.

 

**_Benedict_ **

He listened as the doctor talked them through the condition that Lily was suffering from. It was definitely a worry but he decided there and then he would do whatever it took to look after Lily and the life that was growing inside her. The life that _they_ had created. If it meant cancelling his schedule until after the baby was born he would do it in a heartbeat. There was absolutely no way he would expect her to do this alone.

Not for the first time he looked at her with wonderment as the doctor commented on her dedication to her job. But in spite of how proud he was of her commitment, he knew that somewhere down the line they may well have to have a difficult conversation about that, and he readied himself.

He asked questions, trying to make a mental note of everything that was said, whilst stroking Lily’s hair and grinning at her. An obstetrician would apparently be visiting her in the morning to talk in more detail and she would have an ultrasound then as well. If they were able to bring her nausea under control and her blood pressure returned to normal, providing she didn’t suffer any more black outs she would be discharged on Tuesday.

The doctor then excused himself to complete his rounds and Benedict ran to him as he was leaving and unexpectedly hugged him, much to the doctor and Lily’s surprise.

Lily giggled as he turned to face her.

“So…” she whispered.

“So…” he repeated, biting his lower lip before grinning widely “Lily… do you have any idea how happy you have just made me?”

 

**_Lily_ **

Benedict’s iridescent eyes glittered with excitement as he beamed at her. Lily smiled back brightly before a shadow was cast across her face as a surge of nausea engulfed her once more.

He was beside her in moments, bowl in hand and fingers running through her hair comfortingly. The moment passed without incident and she turned to him, pale but content.

The nurse returned to the room to usher Benedict away so that Lily could get some rest.

“I don’t want to leave them alone” he said dismayed.

 _Them_. Lily’s heart skipped a beat and she grinned and turned to the nurse. “Is there no way he could stay here tonight?” she begged.

“Oh yes, yes… please?! I promise I won’t be any bother!” he begged.

“Well… we don’t normally allow it Señor. Señorita Grant needs to rest…”

“I promise she will. I will just sleep in that chair, I won’t disturb her.” Ben gestured towards a reclining chair on the far side of the bed “I’d just feel better being near them”.

“Okay… let me check with the doctor. If he says it’s okay then I will bring you a pillow and a blanket Señor…”

“Thank you!” he smiled and Lily saw the anxiety that had begun to form on his face begin to melt away.

The nurse took another set of observations and recorded them on Lily’s chart before leaving to speak to the doctor. When she returned she was carrying a pillow and two blankets.

Lily watched Benedict’s face relax into a big grin. Turning to her he checked his watch. “Wow, it’s nearly midnight already!” he gasped in surprise “Penelope said your parents should be here around one in the morning.”

Lily smiled “Is Penelope still here do you know?” she asked.

“Erm… I assume so. She was so worried about you Lily. Well, we all were… are _still_ , if I’m being completely honest…”

“What are we going to tell everybody?” Lily suddenly mumbled, panic beginning to shadow her pretty features.

“What do you mean?” he questioned.

“Well, won’t people judge us? It is so soon… Can I tell Pen?” Lily babbled “She’s my best friend. But wait. Isn’t it bad luck to tell people so soon? What if something is wrong… what if…” her voice suddenly wavered.

“Sshhh. Don’t talk like that” he interrupted “You are in the right place. We have doctors monitoring you and thankfully it looks like we found out before things could’ve got much worse. You don’t look like you’ve lost much weight so we will just take each day as it comes and _enjoy_ this, yes?” he smiled reassuringly at her before bending down and giving her a gentle but lingering kiss “and stuff anyone who thinks it’s too soon! I knew when I met you there was something special about you and that feeling has only grown with each passing minute”

Lily sighed into his lips, all her worries dissipating.

“I tell you what, if I’m going to be meeting your parents I’d better have a quick freshen up. I need to make a good impression!” he laughed and Lily thought she detected a note of nervousness. _God he was so adorable!_ She knew he’d charm the pants off her parents.

“I’ll check if Penelope is still here and ask her to sit with you and you can tell her the fantastic news! And I’ll ring my parents if that’s okay with you? They were really worried about you” Lily groaned apologetically and he kissed her again before striding across to the door, turning back to face her and smiling contentedly “I won’t tell them about our news yet though. I want us to be able to tell them in person… My mum is going to absolutely burst with excitement! I love you Lily Grant!” he murmured before he left the room.

A few moments passed and then there was a faint knock before Penelope peeked her head around the door.

“Hey there!” Penelope smiled as she approached her friend “Well, you look a lot perkier!” she laughed.

“I am…” Lily hesitated before grinning widely “I… we… have just had the most amazing news!”

“Eh? What news?” Penelope looked at her quizzically.

“We’re…. Benedict and I are having a baby!” Lily’s eyes glistened as she said the words aloud for the first time.

“What!?” Penelope shouted excitedly and hugging her friend “Oh God Lily! That is fantastic news… wait…?” she suddenly stopped talking and Lily could see the cogs turning in her head “Bloody hell Lily… when did this happen? Was it in Malaysia? How… I mean I know _how_ ” she winked knowingly at Lily “but weren’t either of you… how can I put this delicately… taking any precautions?”

Lily laughed at her friend’s candour before answering “Yes. We did! I’m taking the pill. I still don’t understand it Pen…” he voice trailed off as she made a mental note to ask the obstetrician about that in the morning.

“So… I guess I’m looking at the future Mrs Cumberbatch then!” she giggled excitedly “who’d have thought it eh?!”

“Oh God don’t say stuff like that!” Lily groaned nervously, but her heart pounded in her chest at the thought “It’s still early days between us!”

“Lily Grant! The point at which you find yourselves having a baby together definitely supersedes ‘early days’!” Penelope shook her head in disbelief at her friend’s naivety.

“I guess so… but still…” Lily mused.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Benedict’s voice “Is it safe to come in?” he laughed as he walked through the door, before being hugged by Penelope.

“Congratulations! Fantastic news. I’m so happy for you both!” she gushed “Okay guys, I’ll leave you to it. I’m off to tell Aldo the news!” looking at Lily she added “Don’t worry. I’ll swear him to secrecy honey” And then she was gone.

 

**_Benedict_ **

He grinned from ear to ear as he made his way to the waiting room. Penelope was sat talking to Emily and they hushed as he approached.

“How is she? Do they know what is the matter with her…?” Emily looked at him, puzzled. ”You look happier than the last time I saw you!”

“Yes… I am!” he said distantly. “Erm Penelope, would you mind sitting with Lily while I go to the bathroom? She wants to talk to you” he smiled and watched as the older woman stood up and nodded silently before walking off.

Looking around the waiting room, Benedict noticed two other people in the room, one of which was looking at him curiously.

“Emily, come with me” he whispered as he ushered her across to the far corner of the room “I’m gonna tell you something but I need you not to say anything or act surprised. I don’t want to draw any more attention to myself” he nodded towards the two people in the room. Emily nodded mutely, her face drawn into an expression of confusion. Benedict whispered the news and Emily’s mouth momentarily dropped open before she recovered herself and squeezed his hand in silent congratulations. He was relieved to see her face showed genuine excitement.

After he left Emily he found a deserted corridor just outside the ward and rang his parents, explaining what had happened, save for the exciting news. After reassuring them that Lily was okay he said goodbye and walked back to the visitor bathroom. There he stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes gleamed with newly formed happy tears as he tried to come to terms with the news.

He was going to be a father! He was going to have his own little family. He’d thought he couldn’t be happier when he’d met Lily but this superceded even that incredible feeling.

He splashed cool water over his face and raked his fingers through his hair. Looking down at the blue scrub shirt he was wearing he groaned. It wasn’t quite the outfit he’d have chosen to wear to meet Lily’s parents. Remembering the overnight bag he’s hastily packed whilst he’d waited for Emily he dashed back to her and grabbed his grey Brooklyn Industries T shirt. He slipped back into the hospital room and Penelope hugged him unexpectedly.

When she’d left, Benedict kissed Lily before slipping off the scrub top and began to slide the T shirt over the lean contours of his muscular body.

“Well that really isn’t fair, is it!” he heard Lily groan.

Turning he saw she was biting her lower lip, her eyes gleaming that familiar bright green of arousal as she stared longingly at him.

“Lily Grant! This really isn’t the time or place!” Benedict laughed, trying to repress the throbbing that he was beginning to feel in his groin as he looked at her, desire written across her pale face. Sighing he tried to think of unsexy thoughts. It really wouldn’t be good to meet her parents for the first time with a raging hard on!

Thankfully there was another knock at the door and the nurse came in once more to change Lily’s IV and check her blood pressure again. He watched as she recorded the data, raising her eyebrow slightly at Lily’s elevated results and glancing up at the pair of them who now both looked guilty as sin.

And then there was another tap on the door and an older couple stepped into the room and dashed over to Lily, not immediately noticing Benedict, who had stepped back into the corner whilst the nurse had finished her observations. He watched as they hugged her tightly, her mother questioning her and crying with relief as Lily said she was okay whilst her father looked her over with his drawn face, pale under his newly acquired tan.

Benedict shuffled uncomfortably as he observed this private moment, feeling somewhat obtrusive. As they broke away from Lily, she beckoned him over and her parents turned to find him stood at the end of the bed, his face flushed with nervousness.

“Hello Mr and Mrs Grant it’s a real pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Benedict… Lily’s boyfriend” he tried to recover himself “It’s just a pity it had to be under these circumstances” he quickly added as he held out his hand in greeting.

Lily’s mother gave him a warm smile as she walked over to him, and, ignoring his hand gestured to him to bend so that his head was at the same height as hers. He noticed that she was even shorter than her daughter as he leant towards her. She enveloped him in a friendly hug “It’s lovely to meet you too Benedict! My son has been raving about you since the other week and Lily has told us so much about you already!” she grinned as they broke free. “Please call me Angela and this is my husband David” she nodded at Lily’s father who had walked over and was now enthusiastically shaking his hand.

“So… Lily, what on earth have you been up to this time?” David asked his daughter, frowning.

“Dad, I’m so sorry I worried you again. I fainted and bumped my head but they’ve checked me out thoroughly and there’s no damage” she murmured “but they did find something else…” she watched as her dad’s mouth set into a frown.

Benedict walked over to her then, gripping her hand as she spoke again “I… we… are going to have a baby! I’m pregnant!” Lily grinned as she finally said the words she thought she might never get to say to her parents.

Benedict watched as their worried faces transitioned from shock to elation “That’s why she fainted apparently” Benedict explained “she’s been sick this week but thought it was a bug and worked through it instead of taking it easy”

Three pairs of eyes glared at Lily and she sighed.

 

**_Lily_ **

_Yeah, thanks for that Benedict!_ Lily groaned to herself.

After watching her parents shocked faces turn to excitement and shouts of congratulations she was suitably chastised. She promised she would take it easy, not that work had even crossed her mind since she’d been given the amazing news.

The nurse returned and said that Lily really should be resting now, hinted heavily that her visitors needed to leave. Her parents reluctantly said their goodbyes and arranged to return later that afternoon.

When they’d left, Benedict kissed her, grabbed his blanket and pillow and positioned himself so that he was propped up in the chair, his hand holding hers tightly. Lily started to drift off but awoke about an hour later as the nausea grew again. Sensing her consciousness, Benedict got up and stroked her forehead as she wretched, tears falling on the bedcovers as she began to worry about this lasting throughout the pregnancy.

“Benedict…” her shaky voice whispered into the darkness “Will you hold me please”.

Silently, Benedict toed off jos shoes and climbed up into the narrow bed, spooning her and wrapping his arm gently across her so that his palm was splayed across her stomach. He very gently stroked her skin as he marvelled at the thought of their baby growing inside her and she moaned with pleasure before falling into a deep, contented sleep. The last thing she remembered thinking was how happy and safe she felt.

 

When the nurse came to do her observations at 8am she tutted disapprovingly at them and Benedict reluctantly climbed back into his chair, Lily sighing in disappointment at the void his comforting body now left on the bed.

After breakfast, which Lily struggled to eat, much less keep down, she was required to drink as much fluid as possible. The obstetrician arrived and explained the ultrasound procedure to them both as she squeezed the cold gel onto Lily’s tummy.

Lily and Benedict both watched the screen intently as the doctor explained what she was looking for before fixing on a small point and taking some measurements. Then her face tensed in puzzlement and she turned to the couple.

“I want to do a transvaginal scan Lily” she said “We will be able to get a much better picture of things as it is still so early in your pregnancy. Hopefully we’ll be able to give you a better idea of your possible due date, although that won’t be officially confirmed until your twelve week scan”

Lily’s heart began to race as fear started to grip her. _What was she looking for?_   She realised she was at higher risk for complications as she was an older mother but that didn’t help the feeling that something was wrong to subside. Lily looked up at Benedict and saw the same fear manifested in his face, his forehead set in a frown as he fought to keep his emotions in check. Neither of them were able to speak as the obstetrician prepared the instrumentation.

Instead they fixed their eyes back on the screen as the doctor performed the scan. Then she stopped and looked at them as she pointed to a small black ring shaped structure on the screen “There’s the yolk sac” she smiled as she began taking more measurements “and if you look very carefully you will see another faint structure” she pointed “that is the foetal pole and here” she pointed at a small dot “This… is the foetus. Can you see the tiny flicker? That is the heartbeat” she smiled and continued taking measurements as Lily and Benedict stared at the screen, tears of happiness pouring down both their faces as they grinned from one another back to the screen, their hands squeezing each other’s in excitement at the flicker of life they had created.

Then the obstetrician moved the probe again before stopping suddenly and looking up at them, a look of… _what was it..._ Lily wondered as she surveyed the woman’s face.

“Well, that explains a few things” the doctor murmured as she turned her chair towards them once more. She looked at the pair, both sets of eyes now fixed on her “Lily… I think I know why you might be feeling so ill at the moment…” she started “Of course, it could just be a coincidence but in my experience it does seem to play quite a part in these pregnancies.”

Lily tried to speak but her voice was suddenly hoarse so Benedict did instead “What is it doctor, what’s wrong?”

“Can you see the ring on the screen?” she turned back to the monitor as the couple looked on, fear now etched on their faces as she started to move the probe again. And then they saw it.

Another ring. Identical in shape and size with the same structures and flickering heartbeat, adjacent to the one they had previously watched.

“What the…?!” Benedict began “Is that…?”

Lily interrupted him “Is that… _another_ baby?” she whispered, hardly able to believe her eyes and urgently needing someone to tell her she wasn’t imagining it.

“Yes Lily. Benedict, it looks like you are going to be the proud parents of twins!”

 

**_Benedict_ **

Benedict couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Emotion began to flood him once more and his legs wobbled. He found himself having to lean against the edge of the bed to steady himself as he looked first at the screen, then at the doctor and then at this incredible woman lying in the bed next to him, her face equally shocked.

_Twins!_

_Bloody twins…!_

_Two babies….!_

Less than twenty four hours ago he’d been resigned to the possibility that he might never father a child and here he was witnessing the start of two lives! Tears welled up in his eyes again and he grabbed Lily in an awkward embrace, she was still unable to move as the doctor did a final sweep of her womb and he was trembling with emotion.

“It looks like you are just nine weeks pregnant Lily” the doctor estimated as she explained to their confused faces that the date was taken from her last period and not the date of conception. “We will be able to give you a much more accurate due date after your twelve week scan but if you are able to carry the babies to full term, which with twins is really anything from week thirty seven you would be looking at a due date somewhere around the middle to the end of December.”

Lily looked up at Benedict and her face showed a mixture of shock and excitement.

“I can’t believe it!” she murmured as the doctor concluded the examination and Lily was finally able to hug Benedict properly.

They drew apart and after they’d asked a few more questions the obstetrician left and they sat in stunned silence for a few moments before Benedict finally spoke, emotion pouring out of him as he held Lily’s hand, his lithe fingers lightly rubbing her soft skin.

“It seems strange now when I think back to that first night I met you in Kuala Lumpur Lily. I try to remember what it was like before you. I honestly don’t know how I made it through each day. My life seemed so empty when I look back. I was so alone. Sure, I had my family and some great friends but I did wonder if I’d ever meet someone who could make me happy, make me feel content” he paused looking into her eyes, watching the gold flecks twinkle as they mixed with the brown and green.

“I’ve always had itchy feet, unable to stay in one place for any period of time. I was beginning to think true, unconditional love had passed me by. Then in one single night that changed. That night at the welcome party I knew you were special. I told myself to forget you when you left, thinking you hated me and that I’d never see you again. But when you took off your helmet in the garage I knew fate had lent a hand and I was not going to let you get away again”.

“Lily Grant, in six short weeks you have taken me on a rollercoaster of emotions. It has been the ride of my life and I do not ever intend for it to stop! You have given me your unconditional love and honesty and now you have given me the gift that I was beginning to think I might never receive, the gift of not one but two tiny lives, beating inside you, the woman of both my dreams and my fantasies”

Lily’s eyes welled up with tears as he continued.

“People may say it is too soon, but all I can think is that it is better to experience love in the fast lane than to linger on with someone for years and years in the hope that you will somehow learn to love them even half as much as I already love you Lily. Love is measured not in time but in hope and happiness and you make me more hopeful, and more happy as each day passes...” Benedict’s voice cracked then and sobs began to escape his chest as he smiled at her with pure devotion.

Lily pulled him to her and whispered into his ear 

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
my love as deep;

The more I give to thee,  
the more I have,

For both are infinite."

And they looked into each other’s glistening eyes, knowing that their love would last for eternity.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _The End_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the fluffiness wasn't too much for you all! I'll be back with the epilogue next week once my dissertation is completed but in the meantime thank you for sticking with me! Let me know what you thought <3


	23. EPILOGUE

 

 

**Love In The Fast Lane ~ Epilogue**

His heart was pounding.

Three whole weeks… It had seemed like a lifetime.

Now the anticipation was driving him crazy.

In less than an hour he’d finally be able to see her again.

Lily…

_His Lily._

He still couldn’t believe how bad the timing had been for his latest project. He’d thought Lily would flip when he’d told her the dates of principal filming. He’d even considered turning it down. But as usual she’d surprised him. She’d just smiled and hugged him, telling him he couldn’t possibly miss the opportunity to co-star in a movie with Harrison Ford.

Not only was he one of Benedict’s childhood heroes, it transpired that he was one of Lily’s not so secret celebrity crushes and he’d laughed so much when she’d confessed to him that she’d insisted her parents name the dog ‘Indy’ after him as a teenager.

He grinned as he thought of her.

His love for her grew stronger every day and every minute that he was apart felt like an eternity. The last few hours wait had been torture but she’d insisted. He tried to tell himself it would be worth it in the end but it was little consolation at that moment, having not been able to just grab her the minute he’d stepped off the plane. Instead he’d busied himself by organising a little surprise for later.

He took one final look in the mirror, trying as always to tame the errant curl that would inevitably be hanging down over his forehead before he even made it to the door and took a deep breath.

Time to go…

…..

Lily looked at the clock nervously. Twenty minutes to go. Then she looked at her mobile again. No missed calls. No texts. She frowned and set it back down on the table.

_What exactly was she expecting?_

He’d already called her the minute he’d landed and text her as he was leaving the airport. Was she really imagining he was going to phone her again?

She sighed, before turning to Penelope in the hope she’d be able to help take her mind off her developing bad mood.  _Lily Esme Grant_ ,  _sort your head out!_ She told herself.

“Pardon?” Penelope was looking at her best friend quizzically.

“Erm…what? Nothing…”  _she must have said it out loud_  “So Pen, tell me one of your funny stories. My mind is going crazy sitting here waiting. I need some sort of distraction”

Penelope grinned and launched into a rather raunchy story about when she was a student in London back in the nineties involving a dalliance with her French professor. By the end of it, Lily was almost crying with laughter, her cheeks flushed and her hands clutching at her chest as she tried to take a deep breath and calm herself down.

Finally composed she looked back up at the clock.

Time to go…

…..

Benedict surveyed the surroundings. Everything was perfect. Taking a deep breath he inhaled the intoxicating scent of roses and lilies and smiled to himself as he strolled back around the corner. In a matter of mere moments they would be reunited.

A tap on his shoulder startled him and he turned to face the doors.  _Any minute now…_

He heard the first chords of  _Clair de Lune_  and seconds later the doors opened.

There stood his own and Lily’s mother’s, each of them carrying a baby, suitably attired in ivory silk romper suits with delicate blue satin trimmed sailor collars. Their mother had obviously tried to flatten down their strawberry blonde curls with little success.

Benedict’s chest pumped with pride at the sight of his boys. Not a day went by that he didn’t have to pinch himself that they were his and Lily’s. He thought he’d known happiness before they were born, but nothing had prepared him for the feeling that overwhelmed him that day at the hospital as he’d cradled his new-born sons.  

Not that it had been plain sailing.

_Lily’s pregnancy had been a rollercoaster of emotions. After she’d been discharged from the hospital they’d stayed in Barcelona for a few days, Lily surrendering to his need to look after her while insisting on remaining in one of her favourite cities while they came to terms with their news. Emily had found them a luxurious apartment for rent on the Passeig de Gràcia with a superb view of Gaudi’s_ _Casa Batlló from the bedroom balcony._

_For the first two days they’d stayed in the apartment most of the time, only venturing downstairs to buy supplies now that Lily’s appetite was beginning to return. Her parents had visited before returning to the UK. On the final day she’d felt well enough to take Benedict to the_ _Fundació Joan Miró and he’d been overwhelmed by how gleefully she’d shown him one of her favourite artist’s work._

_That evening they’d even managed to eat out, finding a little tapas bar away from all the tourists. Benedict had been so relieved to watch as Lily feasted on the dishes, and that night they’d made love for the first time since they’d discovered Lily was pregnant. He’d been worried about hurting Lily or the babies, despite asking lots of questions at the hospital before she was discharged, and consequently had been trying his best not to show his arousal when she’d stripped off naked each night and slid into bed next to him._

_But that last night in Barcelona she’d taken matters into her own hands._

_Literally._

_They’d just returned to the apartment. Benedict had had a couple of beers, at Lily’s insistence and the stress of the last few days had finally started to melted away as he’d stood on the balcony, listening to the evening hustle and bustle on the road below._

_He hadn’t even heard her come onto the balcony._

_Her hands gliding around his waist from behind him was the first he’d known about it. He’d felt her body press up against his back and he’d thought he’d felt an erect nipple pushing against his back through his thin t shirt. She’d sighed deeply with pleasure as her hands had slid down towards his groin and without even the slightest hesitation she’d begun to rub his cock through his jeans, slowly at first, teasingly before hooking her fingers through his belt and buttons and releasing him from the confines of his boxers._

_As her hand had slid along his now fully erect length he’d groaned deeply. He’d been desperate to turn around but there had been an unspoken sense of dominance on Lily’s part and he’d been enjoying himself too much to interrupt her._

_It had been nearly two weeks after all!_

_Then she’d used her other hand to slide his jeans and boxers down past his knees and pressed herself up against him once again. His heart pounded in his chest and his cock had pulsed beneath her smooth but firm hand as he felt the unmistakable touch of her warm nakedness caressing his bare ass. “Bloody hell Lily! What are you trying to do to me..?” he’d moaned at the realisation._

_“I’m trying to persuade you to fuck me darling…” she’d laughed coquettishly “I want to feel you inside me. Do you have a problem with that?”_

_“Are you sure you’re up to it sweetheart?” he’d groaned “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I want you… I want you so badly! But I’m scared I might hurt you or…” his voice had trailed off as she’d slid around his body so that she faced him. His eyes had bulged at the confirmation that she was indeed completely naked, her shapely ass now facing out towards the busy street below._

_“Benedict… remember what the doctor said. We are fine to enjoy ourselves and I want to make up for lost time… pretty please!” she’d begged, pouting those perfect plump lips at him and fluttering her eyelashes._

_That had been his undoing._

_He’d pulled her up around his waist, her legs instinctively straddling him as he cupped her ass cheeks possessively. “You…mmm… have no…mmm… idea… how…much… mmm…I…want… mmm… you… darling!” he’d gasped as he’d begun to suck her lip and pressed his body into her own in response to her moans of pleasure._

_A shrill wolf whistle somewhere down below had momentarily interrupted their heated embrace, suddenly alerting them to the fact that Lily’s bare ass was on show to half of Barcelona!_

_“Let’s take this inside shall we?” laughed Benedict as he’d awkwardly hobbled into the bedroom, jeans and boxers still round his ankles._

_Stumbling towards the bed he’d dumped Lily on the edge whilst he’d made fast work of removing the constricting clothing around his feet, along with his T shirt. He’d then stood naked over her, admiring the view as she lay below him, legs already parted in anticipation as she rubbed herself to try to relieve some of the already built up tension, breasts heaving with expectation as she’d watched him slowly stroking his engorged cock in response._

_“You really are the most beautiful creature I have ever been fortunate enough to meet!” he’d exclaimed before climbing onto the bed and whispering in her ear “Are you sure about this?”_

_“Please… Benedict… I need you!” Lily had whimpered in response and before he knew what was happening he’d felt her hand, moist with her juices, grasp his cock and position it against her folds, so hot and slick with desire that it was impossible for him to offer any further resistance._

_He’d taken her then as his prize, her pulsing tightness fitting his throbbing cock like a glove. Waves of ecstasy had flooded over the pair as they had made love that night and they’d cried out in unison with the fulfilment of their joint release._

_And it had been like that throughout the pregnancy, neither one able to keep their hands off the other, even when Lily worried about the weight she was gaining so quickly. Benedict had only become more aroused at the sight of the woman who was carrying his children, and the curves that inevitably had come with the pregnancy. They had only served to make the couple experiment with more unorthodox positions and had experienced some incredibly satisfying outcomes! Lily’s hormones left her rampant and Benedict was only too willing to satisfy her as often as possible._

_News of the relationship had leaked before they’d even arrived back in the UK, no thanks to the inquisitive stranger in the hospital waiting room. It turned out that the woman who had been looking curiously over at Benedict was a journalist who’d followed him from the airport looking for a story.  She’d discovered that Benedict was dating someone in the hospital but she didn’t get the satisfaction of uncovering the even bigger news story, as Benedict and Lily took the decision to release the news themselves early into the second trimester and had then asked for privacy. For the most part the press had respected their wishes and Benedict’s fans had been overwhelmingly supportive, sending well wishes and gifts for the babies._

_But there had been a few scares along the way. For the first few months they’d spent much of their time at Lily’s cottage but her condition had meant she’d had to be extra vigilant with medication and nutrition and had needed to attend regular hospital appointments. She had been transferred to Brackley to work at the team headquarters but at six months they’d had to return to London as Lily was ordered to rest due to the weight of the babies on her small frame and had finally left work. Her age also meant that she was at greater risk of complications, particularly as she was carrying twins but she was closely monitored and both Lily’s mother and his own had been amazing when Benedict had reluctantly had to leave Lily to fulfil work commitments._

_In the third trimester Benedict had cancelled all appearances except those based in London and even then he’d tried to limit them to no more than one a week._

_Instead they’d spent day after day gleefully preparing themselves for impending parenthood._

_In the early hours of 18 December Lily had gone into labour._

_Benedict had been by her side throughout, frustrated that he was only able to watch as she endured such pain and discomfort but trying his best to soothe and support her. There was a point when the midwife had feared she’d have to have a caesarean section but against all the odds Lily was able to deliver the boys naturally, with Benedict cutting the cord after each was safely delivered, tears of joy streaming down his face._

_Alexander and Henry were just perfect in every way._

_And then there was the adjustment to parenthood, something that both of them had gleefully relished yet had no idea just what they’d let themselves in for with twin boys. The constant cycle of bathing, feeding and changing was exhausting, confounded by the fact that as one baby fell asleep the other would inevitably wake._

_That first month had indeed been traumatic. Even with the constant help of their families both of them seemed to be doing everything in a trance. But then, something clicked and they finally fell into a well-rehearsed routine._

_And then Lily had insisted that Benedict start taking work again, knowing that he remained seriously in demand despite his hiatus and that the Sherlock fandom was desperate for a new series._

_The following month they’d attended the Oscars together, this time he’d been on his best behaviour, showing off his beautiful fiancée to the world. Lily had been ridiculously nervous before they’d stepped out of the limousine onto the red carpet but was a natural at being interviewed alongside Benedict, endearing herself to journalists and viewers alike. Seriously, life was amazing!_

And so he stood there, watching as his sons, now just over three months old and already full of mischief, gurgled happily on their grandmother’s laps. He felt something he’d never dared hope for. He felt at peace. And the final piece in the puzzle was just about to be completed.

…..

Lily heard the sound of the piano and watched as Alexander and Henry were carried through the doors ahead of her. She took a deep breath and found herself swaying with the music, something her father must have mistook as a spell of dizziness as he gripped her arm tightly.

“You okay Lee?” he asked, casting a worried glance in her direction.

“Never better!” she laughed “Let’s do this…”

As she walked through the doors into the small courtyard her heart somersaulted as she finally laid eyes on Benedict, resplendent in a pale grey morning suit. She thought back to the first time she’d seen him in a suit and blushed at the effect it had had on her.

_Raging hormones and Spencer Hart were an intoxicating cocktail and they had been a full thirty minutes late for the award ceremony because of that suit!_

She stifled a giggle at the memory before trying to compose herself and looked closer at him. His hair was still long and dark from filming Sherlock and they had obviously decided on a similar style for his latest role. Benedict had attempted to sweep it back, away from the striking bone structure of his face. She grinned as her eyes were drawn to the dark curl that had freed itself from the top of his head and was dangling tantalisingly against his forehead and then she looked at his eyes and they literally took her breath away.

Within his brilliant blue orbs there was a fusion of love, pride, lust and something else she’d never seen before and couldn’t quite put her finger on.

She slowly walked the short distance to him, her ivory vintage 1950’s gown and veil swaying gently in the early evening breeze, and breathed in the heady scent of the lilies and roses which surrounded them.

Her father squeezed her arm reassuringly before releasing his grasp, warmly patting Benedict on the back, whispering something in his ear and retreating. Benedict grinned to himself at the whispered words, smiled lovingly at Lily and took the opportunity to raise her veil back from over her face so that their eyes could finally meet without any hindrance.

His mouth dropped open and Lily felt herself blush as she tried to hold his gaze, still remembering the last time they had been in this courtyard together, little knowing the effect that night would have on either of their futures. She sensed that Benedict was thinking the same as he gulped and softly wiped away the exultant tear that was beginning to trickle down Lily’s cheek, his lithe finger sending an electric shock of pleasure through to her core.

Even after a year together he could still make her giddy with desire with the merest of touches.

The pair were interrupted by the officiator exaggeratedly clearing his throat, and they reluctantly broke away from one another’s stares to turn towards him.

The wedding ceremony was small and intimate, the courtyard only accommodating twenty people including the bride and groom. Benedict had asked Timothy to be his best man, much to his father’s surprise and delight, while Lily had chosen Penelope as her maid of honour with Emily and Amanda, who were now also her firm friends, as bridesmaids. As neither one of them were particularly religious they had foregone the traditional wedding and instead had asked Martin if he would be willing to officiate the ceremony, to which he had gladly agreed.

Martin began by regaling the guests with the story of how they had all come to be sitting in the courtyard on this very day, retelling the tale of a woman struck down by a man “ _with those very doors!_ ” he exclaimed dramatically as he pointed at the doors that not five minutes earlier Lily had walked through. The bride and groom looked behind them, now fondly, at the doors which had initially caused such anguish and the guests laughed warmly.

Then Benedict and Lily exchanged vows which didn’t leave a single dry eye in the courtyard, such was the sincerity and obvious adoration of each other through their respective words.

Martin  grinned as he pronounced them husband and wife and the guests whooped and cheered as Benedict was finally able to embrace Lily and kiss her before flamboyantly gathering her up into his arms and spinning her around jubilantly.

Photographs were taken and then, from the courtyard the wedding party made their way back inside the Carcosa Seri Negara mansion where the wedding breakfast was served. After a decadent feast during which the newlyweds could barely keep their hands off each other, feeding each other morsels of food between kisses, hilarious and heart-warming speeches were made toasting the happy couple. Then, finally, Benedict and Lily were able to steal away from their guests for a short while.

_….._

Benedict pulled Lily through the doors leading back out to the courtyard, his face flushed from champagne and happiness. They stood staring at each other for a moment in the deserted grounds of the hotel, each silently challenging the other to speak first.

Lily felt her heart skip a beat as Benedict’s eyes bore into her, his eyes dancing with adoration and desire. It was one of the things she loved most about him: the way he looked at her, even though there was an ever growing list of things she loved which tried to compete.

“Come here Mrs Cumberbatch and kiss your husband like a good wife!” he finally commanded lustfully.

Lily raised an eyebrow in mock annoyance at his cheekiness, secretly revelling in hearing him saying her new title so proprietorially.

He drew her to him and planted a kiss on her full lips before sighing happily. “Have I told you how much I love you?” he mumbled against her warm skin before continuing “How much I’ve missed you?” he paused. “And how much I want you right here, right now Mrs C!” his voiced lowering an octave as he growled his final confession.

Lily looked up at him in surprise and saw his eyes dancing, wild with desire as he pressed his body against hers and, despite the knowledge that their guests were just the other side of the doors, she felt a stirring in her groin as she became hypnotised by Benedict’s obvious arousal.

“Ben darling… we can’t…” she moaned unconvincingly into his neck as he punished her own neck with an assault of kisses and gentle bites, making her entire body tremble under his touch.

“Actually darling, _we_ can do what we want…” he observed as his mouth moved down from her clavicle towards the apex of her exposed cleavage, his deep baritone vibrating against the soft swell of her breasts “Might I remind you that we _are_ legally married now and we have an _obligation_ to consummate our vows!”

“I’m pretty sure we could find somewhere a little…” Lily moaned as her train of thought was interrupted by Benedict’s tongue tracing over the bare flesh leading to one of her breasts. Taking a ragged breath she attempted to concentrate on her argument once more “…a little more… aaah… discreet! Oh God… Benedict!”

Lily felt Benedict chuckle deeply against her now fuller, post pregnancy cleavage as it heaved against the confines of her gown which now appeared to be struggling to contain it.

“My God Mrs Cumberbatch this dress is sinful!” Benedict groaned, ignoring Lily’s plea as he took a moment to appreciate the way the sweetheart bodice revealed the lightly tanned skin of her breasts.

Then, before she was able to utter a response he planted kisses along her décolleté and smirked as he sensed Lily’s legs tremble under his touch. This only had the effect of spurring him on even more and before Lily knew what was happening he had his arms firmly around her waist and was sliding his dexterous fingers down towards her hips and moaning in appreciation as he felt the outline of her firm ass through the fine fabric of her gown.

Without further hesitation he managed to part her thighs and lift her so that she had no alternative other than to wrap her legs around his waist for support, the fabric of the gown billowing up slightly so her shapely legs were clearly visible as he looked down in appreciation and groaned lustfully.

“Ben…what are you doing? This is… utter… madness!” Lily giggled unconvincingly as he moved them towards the rear of the courtyard, through a concealed gate which Lily had never noticed before, and into a small enclosed garden. The perfume of tropical flowers was intoxicating. He pressed her against the garden wall and returned his lips to hers, silencing her protestations. Then he pulled his face back and winked at her before nodding towards a large rattan day bed with a fully enclosed canopy hidden in the corner.

Lily looked at him in bewilderment as he carried her over to it. The day bed had an opening at one end and within there was a comfortable looking mattress which had been decorated with flower petals. In front stood a bottle of champagne chilling on ice along with two crystal champagne flutes.

“Woah! When did you arrange this?” Lily quizzed him breathlessly, logic telling her this was dangerous yet lust clouding her hesitation. 

_Anyone could walk through that gate…_

Yet her own desire was beginning to ignite her body and any rational argument collapsed. Especially since Benedict had lowered her onto the mattress and had already stripped off his morning suit jacket and waistcoat in one swift movement, casually throwing them at the side of the day bed and climbing inside so that he was now kneeling astride her.

The buttons of his white formal shirt strained against the contours of his newly re-acquired muscular chest as he breathed heavily. Lily absentmindedly licked her lips, any worries she had previously had withering into insignificance at the sight of this magnificent man,  _her husband,_  leaning over her…

_All those workouts he’d grumbled about down the phone had clearly paid off!_

“Mrs C, I have a few surprises up my sleeve. I wanted today to be extra special and I couldn’t think of any better way for us to celebrate than by making sure we get time to enjoy ourselves…” he paused, taking a moment to trail his fingers up Lily’s thighs, gathering up the layers of fabric obstructing his view, before staring first at what he had revealed and then up at Lily, biting his lip. His eyes were suddenly dark with lust and his breathing was becoming ragged.

When he finally spoke again his voice shocked even him, such was its ferocity.

“Fucking hell Lily! You never mentioned anything about wearing stockings and suspenders on your last Skype?!” he panted, slowly sliding his fingers along the deep lace stocking tops before hooking them in the suspender straps teasingly.

Lily sighed with pleasure at his touch.

“Mmm… well we  _all_  have to have some surprises darling…” she murmured into his ear, brazenly running her tongue along the edge of his lobe before continuing “Those suspenders are attached to a rather revealing lace basque by the way…” she teased, watching his mouth drop open like a horny school boy “And I have another surprise for you… right now… Sir!”

Lily’s hand came to meet Benedict’s and she guided it further up, not breaking eye contact with her husband, his eyes now burning even deeper with curiosity, as she moved them towards the centre of her thighs.

She moaned in excitement as the sexual tension between them threatened to explode under Benedict’s realisation that Lily had spent the entire day minus panties!

“Holy… fuck!” Benedict hissed excitedly and Lily felt two of his dexterous fingers slide along her already soaking pussy, before plunging them deep inside her.

“Oh… Benedict!” Lily moaned and immediately gave herself over to his masterful touch, any lingering hesitation about the privacy of their surroundings long since forgotten. It had been far too long without him. She had dreamt about those skillful fingers whilst he had been filming. Her climax came hard and fast, and despite her best efforts she found herself screaming out his name as he continued to rub her clit even after she came back down to Earth.

“Lily Cumberbatch, you have the hottest, wettest, most glorious pussy I have ever encountered and I need to feel it wrapped around my cock right now!” Benedict winked at her lustily and spun her over so that she was now astride him.

He locked eyes with her and trailed the two fingers that had given Lily such pleasure moments earlier along his lips before sucking greedily on the juices that Lily had so willingly shared.

“Jesus Benedict!” Lily growled, unable to take her eyes off him "I don't think you realise how fucking hot that is to watch!"

The throbbing in her groin began to quicken once more and she knew there was only one way to release the growing tension. Her hands glided over his chest, her thumbs clearly able to make out his erect nipples through the fine fabric of his shirt. She paused to circle each one and Benedict let out a low moan of pleasure.

Lily felt the unmistakable twitch of his cock throbbing through the confines of his trousers against her thigh and her hands slid down to his belt, making fast work of releasing it, giving it a slow affectionate stroke.

“Mmm, God I have missed this magnificent cock… I’ve dreamt of riding it, feeling it pound into me, making me come over and over again” Lily moaned, watching as Benedict’s eyes rolled back in his head briefly under the feel of her touch and the dirty words escaping her pretty mouth.

“Mmhmm….. Ooh …. Yes!” Benedict groaned and gripped Lily’s hips so that he was pulling her hot, wet pussy into alignment with his cock, unable to wait any longer.

Lily rubbed his tip against her already trembling clit and whimpered with pleasure into the early evening air.

“Oh God… I need to be inside you Lily… please!” Benedict begged and Lily was only too eager to oblige, positioning herself in such a way that she was able to hover directly over Benedict’s throbbing shaft. As he opened his mouth to speak again she plunged herself in one single movement deep down onto his cock, her tight, slick pussy accommodating his entire length like they were made just for each other.

“Fuuuuck!” Benedict screamed loudly, and Lily had to slam a hand over his mouth to silence him, suddenly aware once more of her surroundings.

“Sshhh!” She panted and giggled before composing herself once more.

“So… do you like that…Mr Cumberbatch?” she whispered into his ear as she slowly withdrew so that his cock was only just inside her luscious folds. Before he was able to complain Lily had thrust herself once more down to the hilt of his cock and then began to slowly ride him, her fingers now entwined in his own as he supported her weight.

Lily suddenly noticed Benedict’s eyes staring at her chest whilst licking his lips lasciviously and looked at him quizzically before looking down to see that her breasts had somehow exploded out of her dress, her light tan skin now glistening with perspiration as her breasts bounced, rosy nipples standing proudly to attention with arousal.

Benedict pushed his weight up so that he was now cradling Lily in his arms, while she sat astride him, his cock still plunged deep inside her.

He bent his head down and indulgently licked one of Lily’s nipples, sending a familiar spark of electricity right to her very core and making her dig her nails into his back in appreciation.

Benedict responded by nuzzling her nipples before nipping at each one gently which only had the effect of turning her on even more. She began to tug at the buttons of his shirt, suddenly needing to feel his bare chest against her own.

“Darling…!” She panted, her voice barely a whisper.

Benedict looked into her eyes once more and almost lost himself in the look of total devotion reflected back on him.

“Take me… Benedict…. Please!” she begged “I want you to make me come again. I want to feel your cock explode inside of me!”

Benedict’s eyes flashed black as night. He bit his bottom lip as he simultaneously spun Lily back onto the mattress and rested her calves over his shoulders so that he could penetrate her slick pussy as deeply as possible. Without any further hesitation he began to thrust himself into her, hard and fast. His head bounced repeatedly against the roof of the canopy but the sound of Lily’s escalating orgasm urged him on and moments after she came for the second time that evening he too shuddered with the release of three weeks of pent up sexual frustration and longing, spilling his seed deep inside Lily and leaving the pair panting in the Malaysian humidity, soaked in sweat.

They lay entwined in each other’s arms for several minutes before Lily giggled to herself.

“What are you laughing about Mrs C?” Benedict questioned.

“It’s a good job I’m not 6ft as well Benedict!” she mused.

“Why?” he looked at her puzzled through hooded eyes.

“Well look at us. We can barely both fit in here? How the hell did we even just manage to have sex in here? If I’d have been any taller we’d have probably got stuck in here mid-shag!”

“Well there are worst places to be trapped than between your luscious thighs my dear!” Benedict grinned. “Anyway, never mind that. What about your lack of underwear you naughty little minx?! It’s a good job you never mentioned you were going commando _before_ the wedding” he groaned into her earlobe whilst nibbling at it. “I’d have had to take you right there in front of all out guests if I’d known! There’s no way I’d have been able to concentrate!”

Lily smiled and turned her head to meet his lips, kissing him boldly, her tongue tracing along his perfect cupids bow before sliding in between his lips teasingly.

“Now, now Mrs C! If you keep doing that I’ll have no option but to take you again, right here. Right now!” he groaned “and that might be the point where we push our luck too far and are discovered! I think our guests must be wondering where we are already!”

They reluctantly unravelled their limbs and clumsily extricated themselves from the site of their secret rendezvous, Lily’s attempts to push her breasts back into the bodice of her gown hypnotising Benedict momentarily before he begged her to strip for him tonight. She smiled and winked as she attempted to smooth down the calf length skirt.

_Thank god she’d chosen a vintage dress and not a huge meringue!_

She smiled to herself as she watched Benedict pulling his underwear and trousers back up and nearly losing his footing, then trying to fasten the buttons of his shirt.

“Shit! I’ve lost two!” he grumbled before collapsing on the floor to search for them in a fit of giggles and surveying both their dishevelled appearances.

Despite their best efforts it was clearly visible that they had been up to something. Both of their formal clothes were now creased and they were still sweaty from their exertions. Lily’s carefully pinned hairdo was now half up, half down and Benedict’s was a mop of damp, messy curls.

They decided to sneak around the side of the building and through the foyer back up to their room so they could change before the evening reception without attracting too much attention. As their wedding had coincided with the Grand Prix they had decided to invite several of Lily’s old team mates from the Mercedes team to the evening disco and they would be arriving in less than an hour.

They had just cleared the foyer when a hand grabbed Benedict’s shoulder. He whispered to Lily to go on ahead and she scuttled off, not looking back in case her appearance gave her away.

Benedict turned to find his father looking at him, eyebrows raised and a knowing smirk on his face.

“And what, pray tell me, have the pair of you been up to?” he laughed, taking in the sight of a sweating, messy looking Benedict, his curly hair unrulier than usual.

“I cannot possibly comment father” Benedict winked “other than to say… you’re a married man?! Guess!”

He left Timothy, mouth agape and hurdled up the stairs two at a time.

He was surprised to find Lily still lurking outside the entrance to the bridal suite.

“Nowhere to keep my key!” she reminded him.

He held out his hand to her and she gladly took it. Benedict pulled her to him and kissed her once more before scooping her back up into his arms.

He fidgeted with the key card for the door, kicked the door open and carried Lily inside towards the bed.

_So what if their guests were waiting for them?_   _A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt…_

_And he wanted to get a proper look at that lace basque._

 

_~ The End ~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I realise that in Malaysia there are specific rules and procedures for marriage but this is a work of FICTION so instead i’ve used artistic license! ;)
> 
> I do hope you guys have enjoyed reading. Let me know what you think and once again sorry it took so long! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm so this is my first ever Cumberfiction. Hell, my first ever fan fic! It’s multi-chapter and totally unbeta’d so please be honest!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Multi-chapter
> 
> p.s. Although based on some actual appearances this is a work of fiction! All events are MY interpretation.


End file.
